A Path We Will Take
by synchromeshade
Summary: complete — Enam tahun setelah kematian Sirius, Harry menemukan kemungkinan bahwa ayah baptisnya masih hidup. Dan itu membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang di luar bayangannya. Eventual SLASH. EWE.
1. Chapter 1

Langkah kakinya panjang dan terkesan tergesa-gesa. Dia hampir seperti berlari ketika menyusuri koridor berdinding tinggi gelap yang meninggalkan kesan dingin setiap kali melangkahkan kaki di tempat itu. Ujung jubah penyihirnya yang panjang berkibar di belakang tubuhnya akibat cepatnya dia berjalan.

Tidak dipedulikannya sedikit pun keadaan sekeliling. Tidak juga digubrisnya seorang laki-laki yang menyapanya ketika dia melintas. Pikirannya seolah tidak sedang berada di sana, begitu juga pandangannya. Dia hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya semakin cepat sampai dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu di depan Departemen Misteri.

Dia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Tiga kali dia melakukan hal itu sebelum tangannya meraih kenop pintu yang terasa begitu dingin; menimbulkan sensasi menggigit pada telapak tangannya seperti gigitan ratusan ekor semut kecil.

Dimasukinya Departemen Misteri sendirian. Dia berjalan melewati begitu saja beberapa pintu yang menuju ke tempat berbeda. Langkahnya semakin cepat menuju pintu lain. Dia sangat tahu ke mana tujuannya. Bahkan ketika pada akhirnya menyusuri anak tangga menuju Kamar Kematian, langkahnya tidak juga melambat.

Napasnya kini sedikit memburu. Dadanya bergemuruh. Dia mengedarkan sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya ke penjuru ruangan berlangit-langit tinggi yang menyerupai kubah besar sebelum jatuh pada sebuah panggung yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Kakinya kembali melangkah. Namun kali ini, jauh lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Setiap langkah yang dipijaknya membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat. Adrenalin seolah menguasai tubuhnya tatkala dia berdiri di atas panggung. Ada orang lain di sana. Sosok itu berdiri memunggunginya; berdiri di dalam lingkaran besar yang dikelilingi huruf-huruf Rune sembari menatap ke arah Selubung yang permukaannya bergerak seperti gelombang air di pantai.

Seperti menyadari keberadaannya, sosok itu memutar tubuh. Sepasang mata cokelat balas menatapnya. Ada gurat kelegaan di wajah itu.

"Akhirnya, Harry," Hermione Granger berkata kepada dirinya sembari menunjuk ke arah Selubung. "Akhirnya—"

Perlahan, dia mengikuti ke arah mana pandangan wanita itu tertuju. Kedua pupilnya kini melebar menemukan sesuatu di permukaan Selubung yang beriak tenang; sebuah pendar kehijauan yang sejak tadi tidak disadarinya.

Dan dia tahu arti di balik pendar kehijauan itu.

"Yeah," Hermione bergumam, seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Wanita itu mengangguk antusias. Wajahnya tampak senang. "Ya, Harry. Dia masih hidup."

... .. . .. . .. ... .. . .. ...

 **A Path We Will Take**

 _Harry Potter & Twilight belong to their respective author. J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

 _[ AR / SLASH / Alive!Sirius / Imprinting ]_

... .. . .. . ... .. . .. ...

"Warnanya hijau."

Nada suara Harry terdengar jelas menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Ditatapnya kembali pendar kehijauan di permukaan Selubung dan sosok Hermione secara bergantian. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya sekarang bukan sekadar imajinasinya.

"Ya," Hermione mendesah. "Aku sudah berkali-kali memberitahumu, Harry, dan aku sudah mulai bosan untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa kau tidak salah. Warnanya hijau. Apa perlu aku menjelaskan arti warna yang muncul lagi padamu?"

Harry dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak perlu penjelasan Hermione. Dia juga masih ingat setiap kata demi kata yang tertulis di buku yang kini tergeletak di meja di kamarnya. Merah berarti mereka sama sekali tidak punya harapan dan hijau berarti—

Dipejamkannya matanya sejenak dan menarik napas panjang. Telapak tangannya mengepal di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya; mengeluarkan keringat dingin yang membuatnya memutuskan mengelap kedua tangan pada permukaan jubahnya. Sekali lagi pandangannya tertuju ke arah Selubung. Pendar kehijauan itu masih ada di sana. Terang dan jelas; kadang meredup sekilas ketika permukaan Selubung bergerak layaknya riak air di pinggir kolam.

Dia tahu pendar kehijauan itu membuktikan satu hal.

Bahwa Sirius Black masih hidup.

Adalah sebuah permainan judi ketika Hermione mengatakan kepadanya jika kemungkinan Sirius tidak meninggal ketika terjatuh ke dalam Selubung di tahun kelimanya. Hermione menyakinkan dirinya ada kemungkinan seseorang yang jatuh ke dalam Selubung tidak mati namun berada di suatu tempat atau dimensi yang lain. Dia masih ingat bagaimana wanita itu menjelaskan kemungkinan bahwa Selubung mirip seperti portkey yang memindahkan seseorang dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Tentu saja Harry tidak dengan mudah percaya. Dia tidak ingin mempunyai harapan semu jika pada akhirnya apa yang dikatakan Hermione salah. Dia tidak bisa berharap akan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibuktikan. Sudah cukup kesedihan yang dirasakannya ketika melihat—dengan mata kepalanya sendiri—Sirius yang menghilang di balik Selubung.

Namun nyatanya, setelah percobaan demi percobaan dilakukan, teori Hermione kemungkinan benar dan dia sudah melihat sendiri buktinya. Seekor anak anjing yang dilemparkan wanita itu ke dalam Selubung tidak mati namun hanya berpindah ke tempat lain. Dari Mantra Pelacak, dia menemukan anak anjing itu berkeliaran sebuah gang sempit di Manhattan.

Harapan untuk menemukan Sirius menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Dia tidak ragu lagi mempercayai Hermione untuk menemukan ayah baptisnya. Walau ada kemungkinan gagal, Harry ingin mencoba.

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang?" Harry bertanya; membuat gema yang dipantulkan oleh dinding-dinding Kamar Kematian yang dingin. Diliriknya Hermione. Kening wanita itu sedikit berkerut. "Maksudku, percobaan-percobaan yang kaulakukan selama ini selalu memperlihatkan hasil yang cepat. Kita bisa menemukan Snuffle hanya sehari setelah kau melemparkannya ke Selubung. Tapi Sirius ... ini sudah—"

"Enam tahun," Hermione menyela. "Aku tahu, Harry. Aku juga menghitungnya sendiri."

"Lalu apa bedanya?"

Hermione tidak langsung menjawab. Raut wajah wanita di hadapannya menyiratkan bahwa Hermione tengah berpikir keras. Dia tahu tidak mudah mempelajari Selubung. Bahkan para Unspeakable yang bekerja lebih lama di Departemen Misteri pun masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa Selubung itu sebenarnya. Hanya karena Hermione bekerja di departemen inilah wanita itu bisa mempelajari dan meneliti Selubung tanpa mendapat kesulitan dari Kepala Departemen Misteri.

Dan Harry akan tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih jika memang Hermione bisa menemukan kembali Sirius.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Hermione beberapa saat kemudian. Pandangan matanya beralih ke arah Selubung. Dia mendesah pelan. "Sangat sulit menjelaskannya karena aku masih mempelajari bagaimana cara kerja Selubung. Bisa saja ada perbedaan ruang dan waktu antara di dunia kita dan dunia yang ada di balik Selubung. Entahlah, Harry. Hanya saja setidaknya kita tahu satu hal. Kita sudah mengetahui keberadaan Sirius. Dia ... dia tidak mati seperti yang kita pikirkan. Kita bisa membawanya pulang."

"Aku tahu," Harry berujar. Kelegaan tersirat di nada suaranya. Dia bergeming di tempat. Ditatapnya lagi wanita di sampingnya. "Apa kau berpikir kalau sekarang saat yang tepat untuk pergi?"

Tanpa jeda, Hermione menganggukkan kepala. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari balik jubahnya. "Semakin cepat, semakin baik. Kita tidak mau kehilangan jejak penghubung menuju tempat Sirius." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Hermione melanjutkan. "Apa kau membawa—"

"Yeah"—Harry menepuk salah satu saku jubahnya—"Selalu kubawa setiap saat. Aku selalu berharap dan menunggu kalau saat ini tiba dan ..."

Harry membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung di udara. Diliriknya Hermione. Wanita itu melemparkan seulas senyum tipis seolah mengerti tanpa perlu dia mengucapkan apa pun.

"Kau siap, Harry?"

Dia memberikan anggukan singkat namun mantap. Tidak ada keraguan ketika mengamati Hermione mendekatkan diri ke arah Selubung, mengacungkan ujung tongkat sihir, dan merapalkan mantra dalam suara berbisik. Sebuah benang tipis dan mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan muncul dari ujung tongkat sihir Hermione. Di saat yang bersamaan, huruf-huruf Rune yang terukir di pinggir lingkaran tempatnya berdiri mengeluarkan sinar serupa. Sinar kebiruan itu sesekali berdenyut dan terasa hangat. Sesekali pula dia mendengar Selubung mengeluarkan desis pelan.

Napasnya sedikit tercekat ketika salah satu ujung benang kebiruan yang mulai keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir melingkar di lengannya; menjeratnya seperti sulur Jerat Setan. Benang itu berdenyut seirama detak jantungnya; pelan dan stabil.

Sementara itu ujung benang yang lain terhubung tepat pada pendar kehijauan di permukaan Selubung. Hanya beberapa detik berselang ketika Hermione berhenti merapalkan mantra. Harry segera merasakan dorongan tak terlihat di dalam dirinya. Sensasi itu sama seperti saat dia menggunakan _portkey_.

Harry tahu bahwa akan lebih baik jika dia tidak melawan. Dan itulah yang dilakukannya. Dia membiarkan dorongan itu menguasainya.

Satu detik kemudian, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

... .. . .. ...

Hanya ketika merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnyalah Harry sadar bahwa dia tidak sedang berada di dalam kegelapan. Perlahan, dia membuka kelopak matanya yang entah sejak kapan terpejam. Dengan segera menutupnya kembali karena cahaya di sekelilingnya membuat kedua matanya seperti terbakar.

Dia menghitung sampai sepuluh sebelum membuka matanya lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih berlahan. Beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan dengan sekeliling. Keningnya berkerut menyadari sekelilingnya tampak begitu asing.

Harry mendapati dirinya kini berdiri di tengah-tengah hutan; di sebuah tempat lapang yang hanya ditumbuhi rumput setinggi mata kaki. Di sekelilingnya pohon-pohon besar tumbuh sangat tinggi. Daun dan ranting tumbuh dengan lebat dan rapat sehingga cahaya matahari pun tidak bisa menembusnya sampai ke lantai hutan. Suara binatang penghuni hutan terdengar begitu jelas seolah tengah saling bersahutan antara satu dengan yang lain.

Tidak sedikit pun dia bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri; hanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan mencoba menerka di mana dirinya berada.

Masih di Inggris-kah dirinya?

Suara hewan-hewan hutan yang mendadak terdiam membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Hutan di sekitarnya kini seperti kuburan—sunyi dan tenang—menandakan bahwa mereka seperti tengah bersembunyi dari sesuatu.

Harry sedikit menyadari apa yang terjadi. Hewan-hewan hutan hanya akan diam dan bersembunyi di sarang mereka masing-masing jika ada predator yang sedang mendekat.

Diraihnya tongkat sihirnya sementara sepasang mata hijau itu menatap ke sekeliling. Dia tidak punya petunjuk apa pun mengenai apa atau siapa yang mendekat.

Mungkinkah seekor singa? Beruang? Atau bahkan seorang pemburu? Apa pun itu, Harry tahu dirinya lebih baik waspada.

Tidak lama berlalu tatkala telinganya menangkap suara derak ranting kayu yang patah. Suara itu terdengar begitu mengerikan di antara kesunyian hutan. Dia menyipitkan mata ke arah sebelah kanannya. Rimbunnya semak-semak di sana membuat Harry tidak bisa melihat apa pun dengan jelas.

Hanya sepasang mata kecokelatan adalah hal pertama yang disadari Harry dari mahkluk yang muncul dari balik semak-semak. Napasnya kemudian tercekat sembari berusaha mencengkeram tongkat sihirnya seerat mungking menyadari apa makhluk yang kini sudah seluruh tubuhnya terlihat.

Sungguh ... dia tidak pernah melihat seekor serigala sebesar makhluk yang dilihatnya sekarang; mengintai dari jarak cukup jauh darinya.

"Merlin," Harry berbisik tanpa sadar, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

Serigala itu—menurut perkiraannya—tiga atau empat kali lebih besar dari serigala biasa; berbulu cokelat kemerahan dengan moncong terangkat untuk mengendus udara di sekitar. Makhluk tersebut berjalan keluar dari semak-semak dengan perlahan, sedikit pun tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya dan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan—ketika mencoba mendekat—seperti sangat dipikirkan dengan hati-hati.

Serigala besar itu berjalan semakin mendekat dengan kepala sedikit ditelengkan ke kiri. Harry menyadari bahwa dirinya sempat menahan napas sebelum mengeluarkannya dengan amat perlahan seolah serigala itu akan mendengar. Dia bergeming di tempat; berpikir apa yang mungkin dilakukan serigala tersebut.

Tapi makhluk itu hanya diam dan tidak bergerak. Moncongnya diangkat ke udara; membaui sesuatu sebelum kepala berbulunya dengan cepat berputar ke arah lain. Serigala itu menggeram dan berlari ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat sampai Harry tidak bisa berpikir bahkan untuk sekadar merapalkan sebuah mantra sederhana. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Dia terjatuh dan berhasil melukai lengan kanannya.

Rasa sakit menyebar. Perih dirasakannya ketika pinggiran batu tajam mengiris permukaan kulit lengannya. Harry sempat memejamkan mata dan meringis. Aroma besi mengarat menusuk hidung; menggantung di udara sekitar. Tongkat sihir miliknya terjatuh tidak jauh darinya di antara rumput hijau yang tumbuh.

Harry berpikir bahwa serigala itu akan membunuhnya sekarang. Dia seperti seekor anak rusa terluka yang menjadi sasaran empuk para predator di rantai makanan. Namun nyatanya, hal itu tidak seperti yang Harry bayangkan. Cukup lama dia menunggu serangan itu datang—gigi-gigi tajam yang akan mengoyak dagingnya—tapi yang dirasakannya bukanlah itu.

Embusan udara menerpa wajahnya. Sesuatu yang basah dia rasakan di pipi kanannya. Saat mencoba mengintip dari kelopak matanya, sepasang mata cokelat sang serigala tak berkedip menatapnya. Harry bahkan bisa melihat wajahnya terpantul di mata itu.

Namun hanya sebentar sebelum makhluk di hadapannya membalikkan tubuh dan berlari menjauh; menghilang dengan cepat di antara rapatnya hutan.

Harry yang sama sekali tidak mengerti hanya bisa duduk di lantai hutan dan menatap tidak mengerti ke arah di mana serigala itu pergi.

... .. . .. ...

Forks.

Nama yang aneh sebagai nama sebuah kota.

Mungkin bukan Harry saja yang berpikir demikian ketika akhirnya bisa keluar dari hutan. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menentukan ke mana dia harus pergi. Dia mentransfigurasikan pakaiannya dengan pakaian Muggle dan bertanya kepada seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk yang tinggal di ujung jalan. Wanita itu berbaik hati membantunya menemukan sebuah tempat untuk bermalam setelah dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang turis.

Dan di sinilah Harry berada sekarang; duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya di sebuah motel. Tongkat sihir digenggamnya erat.

" _Point me, Sirius Black_ ," Harry bergumam pelan, tak lepas menatap tongkat sihirnya yang kini hanya berputar-putar di atas telapak tangannya. Dihelanya napas panjang lalu mengerang frustrasi.

Harry sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bukankah pendar kehijauan di permukaan Selubung membuktikan bahwa Sirius masih hidup? Bukankah mantra dan ritual yang dilakukan Hermione akan membawanya langsung ke tempat ayah baptisnya berada? Lalu mengapa kini tongkat sihirnya justru tidak menunjukkan ke arah keberadaan Sirius dan hanya berputar-putar seperti mata kompas yang tidak berfungsi?

 _"Point me, Sirius Black."_ Harry mengulangi lagi. Dia hampir melempar tongkat _holly_ miliknya saat lagi-lagi tongkat sihir di tangannya hanyaberputar tanpa menunjukkan arah yang pasti. Menyadarikalau caranya tidak berhasil, Harry mendesah pelan. Diamemijat keningnya sejenak lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur danberjalan ke arah pintu.

Motel tempatnya menginap tidaklah besar. Kamar tidurnya juga sederhana. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur untuk satu orang, sebuah lemari pendingin, dan kursi yang busanya sudah sangat tipis. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan sekilas sebelum keluar dari tempat itu.

Hari ini cuaca di Forks tidak begitu bagus. Hujan yang turun dengan deras sejak dia sampai di motel memang sudah berhenti; menyisakan rintik-rintik hujan dan udara lembab. Kabut tipis muncul entah dari mana dan kini menyelimuti kota seperti uap sebuah selimut tipis dari awan.

Dia menaikkan tudung dari jaket parasut yang dikenakannya, memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket, dan mulai menyusuri jalan setapak kecil yang memisahkan halaman rumah penduduk Forks dengan jalan kota. Tidak banyak orang yang terlihat seolah mereka lebih memilih untuk tinggal di dalam rumah di cuaca tidak bersahabat ini.

Sebenarnya, Harry sendiri tidak tahu ke mana dirinya pergi. Dia membiarkan langkah kaki menuntunnya. Dia tahu dirinya harus berusaha mencari keberadaan Sirius karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk kembali pulang. Ritual yang dilakukan Hermione tidak membuatnya bisa pergi dan kembali sesuka hatinya. Sampai tujuan ritual itu yang sesungguhnya terjadi, Harry akan terjebak di tempat ini. Itu adalah salah satu resiko ritual tersebut.

Aroma makanan yang menusuk hidung membuat Harry tersadar dari lamunannya. Kepalanya berputar ke arah aroma itu berasal dan mendapati sebuah restoran keluarga yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter darinya. Sembari berjalan kecil, dia memasuki tempat itu dan duduk di salah satu meja di samping jendela. Sepiring makan malam dibawakan seorang pelayan tidak lama kemudian bersama secangkir cokelat hangat.

Dalam kesendiriannya, Harry menikmati makanan yang disajikannya; sempat membalas seulas senyum tipis dari pelayan dengan anggukan singkat.

"Kau baru di sini?"

Harry mengerjap sekilas dan menyadari jika pelayan itu tengah mengajukan pertanyaan kepada dirinya. "Tidak juga," Harry menjawab, mengelap bibir dengan ujung serbet. "Err ... aku hanya turis lebih tepatnya."

Pelayan itu terkikik geli. " _Turis_? Di Forks?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang terkesan mencemooh. "Aku tidak tahu, _dear_ , tapi kurasa tidak ada apa pun yang menarik di sini. Apa kau salah menentukan tempat wisata?"

Harry berdeham pelan, membersihkan sisa makanan yang masih tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Dia meneguk segelas air putih.

" _Well_ ," gumamnya, "tidak, aku tidak salah. Aku sebenarnya sedang mencari seseorang"—Harry mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya—"Apa kau pernah melihat orang ini?"

Sebuah foto hitam-putih—yang tentunya tidak bergerak—diletakkannya di atas meja. Harry merasakan sentakan tidak nyaman di dadanya ketika melihat wajah di foto itu. Sepasang mata milik Sirius Black seperti tengah balas menatapnya. Harry dengan cepat memalingkan wajah dari foto Sirius dan menatap sang pelayan yang saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan menyipit.

"Dan kalau boleh aku tahu, mengapa kau mencari laki-laki ini?"

"Dia ayah baptisku," jawab Harry. Sebersit harapan muncul di dalam dirinya. "Namanya Sirius Black. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Wanita itu mengamati foto Sirius selama beberapa saat lalu menggeleng. Harry mencoba mengabaikan bagaimana dadanya seperti mencelos. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan itu dan memfokuskan perhatian kembali ke makan malamnya.

Nafsu makannya mendadak menghilang.[]

— **tbc**

 _Fanfiksi iseng yang sudah lama terpendam, orz. Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca ya..._


	2. Chapter 2

Telapak kakinya menapak lantai hutan yang dipenuhi daun serta rumput kering; membenamkan pula kuku-kukunya yang tajam di sana. Moncong hidungnya terangkat tinggi di udara sembari berusaha membaui aroma manis—yang sangat memuakkan sekaligus dibenci—di antara aroma-aroma lain di sekitarnya.

Tapi aroma itu tidak tercium di mana pun.

Dihentakkannya kakinya di atas tanah dan kembali berlari, melakukan patroli rutinnya. Sesekali sepasang mata cokelatnya teredar ke sekeliling. Dia berusaha menemukan gerakan aneh di antara pepohonan di sekitarnya. Dengan segera dia mendengus keras menyadari kalau sebuah gerakan tidak jauh di sebelah kirinya bukanlah apa yang dicarinya.

" _... Tidakkah kau bisa lebih pelan sedikit, Jake?"_

Namun Jacob sama sekali tidak memedulikan suara yang terdengar di dalam kepalanya. Dia semakin mempercepat larinya dan meninggalkan serigala betina itu semakin jauh di belakang; tidak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang untuk sekadar memastikan sosok itu masih mengikutinya atau tidak.

Lagi pula, Leah tidak akan tersesat hanya karena tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Jacob berlari dan terus berlari. Dia membiarkan udara yang berembus cepat di sekitar membelai bulu-bulunya sembari tetap memfokuskan semua inderanya jikalau ada lintah pengisap darah itu muncul seperti kemarin.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu lolos untuk kedua kalinya.

Sekali lagi Jacob mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru hutan, memperlambat larinya setelah menyadari kalau dirinya hampir melewati perbatasan, dan berhenti hanya beberapa langkah dari sana. Dia menggoyangkan tubuhnya; berusaha mengenyahkan ranting-ranting kecil dan dedaunan yang menempel di bulu-bulunya.

Sepasang mata kecokelatan itu mengeras menyadari ada salah satu vampir dari keluarga Cullen berdiri di sisi lain perbatasan, bergeming dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

Dan postur angkuh bak seorang dewi itu sudah cukup membuatnya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jangan berharap kau bisa lewat lebih dari ini, _mutt_ ," sang vampir berkata, nyaris berbisik namun cukup jelas bagi Jacob untuk mendengar; menanggapi wanita itu dengan geraman keras sebelum membalikkan tubuh. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kau tidak ingin membuat Bella bersedih, bukan?"

Dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak melewati batas tak kasat mata di hadapannya dan menghujamkan gigi taring pada leher pucat Rosalie Cullen hanya karena wanita itu menyebut topik yang sangat sensitif baginya.

Jacob mendengus atas pemikiran itu. Sebesar apa pun keinginannya—terlebih karena mereka adalah musuh alami—untuk menyerang para vampir pengisap darah itu, dia tahu dirinya tidak bisa berbuat demikian.

... karena Bella pasti tidak akan senang jika dia menyentuh satu helai rambut mereka.

 _Yeah, Bella dan pacar anehnya yang kini sedang pergi ke Florida._

Sekali lagi Jacob menggeram atas pemikiran mengenai Bella. Sampai saat ini pun amarah masih dirasakannya jika mengingat gadis itu; mengenai keputusan dan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepala Bella.

Jacob menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengenyahkan pemikiran mengenai Bella. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan gadis itu—tidak sekarang—di saat siapa pun bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia juga sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar cemooh dari Paul atau yang lain. Langkah kakinya semakin dipercepat sehingga membuat pemandangan di sekitarnya mengabur. Dia hampir keluar dari Forks ketika hidungnya berhasil membaui sesuatu yang membuatnya seketika berhenti berlari.

Sesuatu yang juga membuatnya mampu melupakan keberadaan seorang Isabella Swan.

Aroma itu manis, menyerupai karamel dan gula, namun tidak seperti aroma manis para vampir yang membuat hidungnya seperti terbakar. Aroma itu mengingatkan Jacob akan aroma di toko kue; menyebabkan air liur kini terkumpul di mulutnya.

Jacob tentu saja mengenal dengan amat sangat jelas aroma itu.

Kakinya seolah-olah melangkah tanpa perintah, berlari ke arah utara di mana aroma tersebut berasal. Dia tidak memedulikan apa pun. Tidak Bella, Victoria atau bahkan keanehan yang sedang terjadi di Seattle. Semua itu tidak lagi penting baginya. Jacob bahkan tidak mendengarkan suara Leah di kepalanya yang menanyakan ke mana dia pergi. Dengan cepat suara wanita itu teredam oleh suara jantungnya yang berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Disadarinya juga ada gairah yang aneh dan tidak bisa dijelaskan mulai menyelimutinya; menghendaki Jacob untuk segera menemukan sang pemilik aroma.

Dan Jacob memang menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Napasnya mendadak tercekat seperti ada sesuatu mengganjal di kerongkongannya ketika sepasang mata cokelatnya mengamati laki-laki itu dari balik semak-semak. Dia bergeming lebih karena tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui. Dalam kesendirian mengawasi sosok tersebut.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Jacob berpikir kalau dirinya akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sam atau Jared.

Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya kalau akan ada orang yang lebih penting daripada Bella muncul di dalam hidupnya dan membuat semuanya tidak lagi penting selain sosok itu.

 _Imprint_ —hal yang tidak bisa dielakkan bagi seorang _shift-shifter_ seperti dirinya.

Jacob mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya dan memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali pada laki-laki itu, yang tengah berjalan tidak tentu arah. Sosok tersebut belum menyadari keberadannya; sedang sibuk memainkan sebuah ranting pohon aneh di telapak tangannya. Kerutan bingung terlihat begitu jelas di keningnya seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang sangat penting tengah dipikirkan.

Dia tidak pernah melihat laki-laki itu sebelum mereka bertemu kemarin. Tidak juga di Reservasi atau Forks. Jacob juga tidak tahu namanya. Memungkinkan dugaan kalau laki-laki itu adalah turis yang sedang berkunjung. Walau demikian, serigala di dalam dirinya seperti merasa senang saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Ada dorongan besar di dalam dirinya yang membuat Jacob memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Ekspresi sama—terkejut sekaligus sedikit gugup—dapat dilihatnya di wajah laki-laki itu seketika setelah Jacob, dalam wujud serigala, menapaki padang rumput. Selama beberapa saat, Jacob hanya diam namun pada akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendekat.

Setiap langkah diambilnya dengan hati-hati karena tidak ingin membuat laki-laki itu melarikan diri karena ketakutan. Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya ketika melihat sosok itu mengacungkan ranting aneh tadi ke arahnya; seperti sedang berusaha untuk melindungi diri. Jacob secara naluriah mundur dua langkah, mendudukkan dirinya di atas tanah. Kedua telinga menempel pada puncak kepalanya seperti seekor anak anjing yang sedang dimarahi sang majikan.

Gestur tubuh yang diperlihatkannya membuat laki-laki di hadapannya menurunkan ranting pohon tadi. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu tampak sedikit terkejut.

"... _Blimey_ , apa kau ini, huh?"

Jacob hanya mengeluarkan suara mirip rintihan pelan dan menatap tanpa berkedip saat laki-laki itu—dengan sedikit ragu-ragu—berjalan mendekatinya kemudian berlutut di depannya. Jacob berani bersumpah serigala di dalam dirinya melompat gembira tatkala laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Tidak ada keraguan atau ketakutan di gerakan yang diperlihatkan. Dia bahkan dengan tidak sabar mencondongkan kepalanya; membiarkan laki-laki itu menyentuh helaian bulu-bulu tubuhnya.

.

"Kau serigala yang aneh. Apa kau tahu itu?" Harry menemukan dirinya berbicara sebelum dia sendiri menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. "Dan kau tidak seperti serigala yang pernah aku lihat sebelum ini."

Makhluk di hadapannya—yang dia duga bukan serigala biasa—menggeram pelan. Harry hampir menarik tangannya karena sedikit terkejut tetapi mengurungkan niat tersebut. Dia kembali memainkan jari-jarinya di antara bulu cokelat kemerahan itu. Tidak berhenti berhenti berpikir apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Harry hanya berencana untuk kembali ke tempat di mana dia muncul ketika melewati Selubung dan berharap menemukan petunjuk untuk mencari keberadaan Sirius. Namun harus menelan kembali kekecawaan yang dirasakannya saat tongkat sihir di tangannya mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama. Tongkat sihir itu hanya berputar-putar di atas telapak tangannya dan tidak menunjukkan arah pasti keberadaan ayah baptisnya. Harry hampir berhenti dan kembali ke tempatnya menginap sebelum kedatangan serigala berbulu cokelat kemerahan itu.

Ditatapnya lagi serigala di hadapannya. Makhluk itu terlihat senang saat Harry menggaruk bagian belakang telinga, membuatnya mendengar serigala itu mendengkur pelan. Harry tanpa sadar tertawa dan berhasil membuat telinga sang serigala terangkat ke atas. Dia cukup terkejut makhluk itu menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Harry bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di sepasang mata cokelat itu.

"Di mana kawananmu? Apa kau tersesat, hmm?" Harry bertanya. Ketika dirinya tidak mendapat jawaban, dia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin dia berharap seekor serigala liar, yang mungkin kesepian, akan menjawab pertanyaan itu?

Tapi ... entah mengapa, Harry justru merasa serigala di hadapannya mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Dilihatnya makhluk itu bangkit dan berdiri dengan keempat kakinya. Harry harus sedikit mendongakkan kepala menatap sepasang mata cokelat itu. Dia tidak bisa menahan pekik terkejut mendapati gerakan tiba-tiba dari sang serigala. Makhluk itu mencondongkan kepala ke arahnya, menempelkan moncong di perpotongan leher dan bahunya, dan mengendusnya pelan. Harry tergidik merasakan embusan napas hangat dari serigala itu.

Gerakan itu berlangsung beberapa detik sebelum makhluk di hadapannya menjauhkan diri. Seketika, telinga berdiri tegak dan moncong yang terangkat ke atas; membaui sesuatu di udara. Terdengar geraman dari serigala itu yang jauh dari kesan ramah. Dua detik kemudian, lolongan melengking bernada tinggi terdengar di seluruh penjuru hutan. Makhluk di hadapannya menjawab lolongan itu. Postur tubuhnya mendadak awas.

Harry hanya bisa mengawasi dari tempatnya. Tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan. Dia hanya bergeming dan mengamati. Kembali dikejutkan ketika serigala itu memfokuskan kembali perhatian ke arahnya. Moncong besarnya berada tepat di depan wajahnya sehingga Harry bisa merasakan napas panas itu menerpa wajahnya.

Serigala itu menggeram, mencondongkan moncong ke arah dada dan mendorongnya beberapa kali dengan gerakan pelan. Harry bisa membaca ada kegelisahan di mata makhluk itu.

"Kau ingin aku pergi dari sini?"

Harry tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak terkejut sedikit pun melihat serigala itu memberikan anggukan pelan dan sedikit tidak sabar.

.

Jika saja bisa, Jacob berharap dia bisa menghentikan waktu dan membiarkan dirinya berada di posisi seperti ini—bersama laki-laki bermata _emerald_ itu—selamanya. Dia berharap dirinya tidak sedang mengejar vampir haus darah yang menuntut balas kepada Bella.

Namun nyatanya, keinginan itu tidaklah semudah yang diharapkan.

Realita selalu bisa merusak sebuah mimpi dan keinginan. Hidup tidak selamanya menyenangkan dan berakhir seperti dongeng yang dibacakan ibunya. Tidak, realita jauh lebih kejam dan tidak menyenangkan.

" _Wanita itu datang lagi. Kami sedang mengejarnya sekarang."_

Suara Sam terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya. Jacob merasakan seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya seketika menegang. Seluruh inderanya awas terhadap sekeliling; sempat melirik sosok di hadapannya.

 _Laki-laki itu harus pergi dari sini_ , suara di dalam kepalanya berkata. Jacob tidak menemukan dirinya tidak sependapat dengan suara itu. Didorongnya laki-laki itu dengan moncongnya, berhadap Victoria tidak sampai di sini dan menemukan ada seorang manusia.

Membayangkan vampir itu saja membuat Jacob tergidik.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Jacob hanya membuka mulut dan menggeram marah. Dengan tidak sabar mendorong punggung laki-laki di depannya dengan lebih tidak sabar. Seolah-olah mengerti, laki-laki itu tidak membantah atau melawan. Jacob baru berhenti mendorong ketika mereka hampir berada di pinggir hutan. Kelegaan segera mengempaskan ketakutan yang sempat dirasakannya.

" _Jake, kami perlu bantuanmu di sini,"_ Leah berkata di kepalanya. Jacob tahu bahwa dia harus meninggalkan laki-laki itu sekarang. Suka atau tidak, adalah sebuah kewajiban baginya untuk melindungi Reservasi—dan bahkan Forks—dari para pengisap darah itu.

Dia hampir membalikkan tubuh dan berlari ke arah kawanannya sebelum teringat akan keberadaan laki-laki itu.

Didekatinya lagi sosok tersebut dan mendekatkan moncongnya pada ceruk di antara leher dan bahu. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma memabukkan itu untuk terakhir kali; hampir mengeluarkan suara menyerupai dengkuran seekor kucing setelah mendapati tubuh di hadapannya bergetar pelan.

Sepasang mata cokelatnya mengamati laki-laki itu untuk terakhir kali sebelum dengan berat hati bergabung dengan kawanannya.

" _Oh,_ man _, aku sama sekali tidak berhadap melihat apa yang kaulakukan pada laki-laki itu, Jake."_

Jacob hanya bisa memutar kedua matanya. _"Diam kau, Paul,"_ geramnya sembari mempercepat langkah kaki dan mengendus aroma manis dan memuakkan dari sang vampir.

Tidak sedikit pun dia tidak melihat ke belakang; tidak ingin merasakan dadanya terasa sesak karena meninggalkan laki-laki itu kembali tanpa mengatakan apa pun.[]

— _ **tbc**_

 _Apresiasinya sangat di luar yang saya bayangkan. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah meluangkan waktunya memberi review atau nge-fave ya #pelukcium_

 _See you next time~~~!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ditatapnya secara bergantian kertas di tangannya dan rumah yang berdiri kokoh tidak jauh darinya. Rumah itu tampak sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun terlihat dari beberapa jendela terbuka. Pintunya tertutup rapat. Hanya ada sebuah kursi goyang diletakkan di teras rumah. Suara gemerincing lonceng di sudut teras mengeluarkan bunyi merdu saat angin berembus pelan.

Cukup lama Harry hanya berdiri di sana, menimbang apakah berjalan mendekat ke rumah itu atau berbalik dan kembali ke motel tempatnya menginap beberapa kali. Tangannya kini mulai berkeringat. Dia menggunakan mantelnya untuk mengelap keringat itu. menghindari kertas di tangannya menjadi basah dan rusak.

Sekali lagi matanya menatap beberapa baris kata yang tertulis di kertas itu. Charlie Swan, sang kepala polisi di Forks, yang memberikannya kemarin setelah Harry memutuskan meminta bantuan polisi di Forks. Kembali dirasakannya kekecewaan saat sang polisi itu mengatakan tidak menemukan informasi mengenai orang hilang atau orang yang tinggal di Forks dengan nama itu. Foto yang Harry perlihatkan pada Charlie Swan pun tidak ada gunanya. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok ayah baptisnya.

Saat itu, Harry mencoba untuk tidak mengutuk dan menghancurkan barang-barang di kantor polisi. Tidak, dia tahu dirinya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Seberapa besar pun kekecewaan dan frustrasi yang dirasakannya, kekerasan sama sekali tidak akan mendatangkan apa pun.

Hanya saja dia harus merasa puas ketika Charlie Swan mengatakan mungkin ada seseorang di Reservasi Suku Quillete yang tahu keberadaan Sirius. Ada sebuah keluarga—yang juga kenalan Charlie Swan—di tempat itu. Ada seseorang dari keluarga Black di Reservasi.

Dan di sinilah Harry berada sekarang, berdiri di depan rumah orang yang dimaksud Charlie Swan, menimbang apakah akan mengetuk pintu yang tertutup itu atau tidak.

Harry bisa saja melangkahkan kaki di sana dan bertemu laki-laki yang dimaksudkan sang polisi. Itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah dilakukan. Dia hanya perlu bertanya dan segera menemukan jawaban. Hanya saja ... bagaimana kalau orang itu juga tidak tahu mengenai keberadaan Sirius? Bagaimana dia kembali tidak menemukan apa pun dan mendapatkan kekecewaan yang sama?

Tanpa sadar, dia meremas kertas di tangannya; tidak peduli lagi apakah kertas itu akan rusak. Ditariknya napas panjang beberapa kali dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Angin kembali berembus di sekitarnya, membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Dia mendesah pelan dan sekali lagi menatap rumah itu.

Dia tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencoba bukan? Bagaimana kalau orang itu tahu mengenai keberadaan Sirius? Harusnya Harry berpikir positif, bukan?

Suara di dalam kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan itu; membuatnya mulai melangkahkan kaki menaiki tiga undakan di rumah itu. Tangannya mengepal dan terangkat, mencoba mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Namun pintu yang bergeming itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan derit saat engsel berkaratnya bergerak. Daun pintu berayun terbuka sebelum Harry sempat mengetuk. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali mendapati ada seseorang berdiri di balik pintu. Sosok itu tinggi sampai Harry harus mendongakkan kepala.

Sepasang mata kecokelatan itu terlihat amat terkejut. Ekspresinya memperlihatkan hal itu. Dengan bibir yang setengah terbuka, pemiliknya menatap ke arahnya tanpa berkedip. Gagang telepon yang menempel di telinga sosok itu seperti diabaikan begitu saja.

"A—aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, Bells," sosok di hadapannya berkata, masih tampak terkejut. Perlu beberapa bagi laki-laki itu untuk menguasai diri dan berhenti menatapnya seperti tengah melihat hantu. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini!?"

Harry sedikit terkejut dengan nada suara itu. Dia terlonjak sedikit, hampir mengeluarkan tongat sihir di balik mantelnya, dan mundur dua langkah. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Huh?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" laki-laki itu kembali mengulang pertanyaan dengan nada lebih lembut dan suara berbisik, seolah-olah dia tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan itu. "Kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini."

Harry, yang sedikit tidak mengerti, hanya menggeleng. Dia kemudian berdeham pelan, mencoba mengabaikan kata-kata sosok di hadapannya. "Apa kau Billy Black?" tanyanya.

Laki-laki di hadapannya mengerjapkan mata. Ada kerutan samar yang terbentuk di keningnya. Cukup lama sepasang mata kecokelatan itu menatapnya dalam diam. Beberapa detik kemudian, sosok itu mundur selangkah, memejamkan mata, dan mencoba mengatur napas. Ketika kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka, Harry mendapat kesan yang sedikit berbeda, seperti melihat orang lain di sosok itu.

"Uh," laki-laki itu bergumam, "Billy Black?"

Harry memberikan anggukan. "Yeah, aku ke sini untuk mencarinya." Tangannya bergerak mengisiri helaian rambut hitamnya hanya karena sedikit cemas. "Charlie Swan menyuruhku ke sini. Maksudku—Chief Swan berpikir kalau Billy Black bisa membantuku."

"Membantumu?"

"Err, yeah. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Billy—maksudku Dad sedang tidak di rumah. Dia pergi ke tempat Sue."

Dikepalkannya kedua tangan hanya sekadar menahan kekecewaan yang kembali muncul di dalam dirinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Harry menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan cepat seperti tengah mendengus.

"Ah, bisakah kau memberitahuku kapan dia kembali?" Harry bertanya. "Aku perlu bertemu dengannya secepat mungkin."

Laki-laki di hadapannya mengerutkan kening. Harry merasakan ketidaknyamanan ketika menyadari sepasang mata cokelat itu menatapnya cukup lama tanpa berkedip. Dia mendadak merasa gugup sampai harus beberapa kali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah selain laki-laki itu.

"Kau bisa menunggunya di sini jika mau." Suara tersebut membuat Harry kembali menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Sosok itu menggusap bagian belakang lehernya. Ada senyum gugup yang diperlihatkan. "Maksudku jika kau mau. Kurasa Dad akan segera kembali. Dia sudah cukup lama pergi. Mungkin kalau kau mau menunggu…."

Sosok itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat Harry berpikir apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Kini Harry-lah yang mengerutkan kening dan tampak berpikir. Dia melirik dari balik bahu dan mendongakkan kepala menatap langit di luar rumah. Awan gelap sudah terlihat sebelum Harry ke tempat ini. Kini, awan itu terlihat semakin hitam. Gemuruh terdengar dari kejauhan, dan seperti mendekat cepat atau lambat.

Dialihkannya perhatiannya kembali ke sosok itu dan menghela napas lalu mengangguk.

"Aku rasa aku akan menunggu," katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Lagi pula aku perlu bertemu dengan ayahmu secepat mungkin."

Harry hampir mengira penglihatannya salah ketika ada senyum cerah yang terukir di wajah kecokelatan itu. Namun tidak demikian. Laki-laki di hadapannya memang tengah tersenyum lebar. Dia bahkan terlihat sangat antusias ketika menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan menunggu di dapur. Harry tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti laki-laki itu karena hujan sudah mulai turun. Udara di luar sedikit dingin sampai membuatnya tergidik.

Dia kini duduk di salah satu kursi di dapur keluarga Black yang sedikit kecil. Kedua tangannya saling terkait di atas meja. Pandangannya teredar ke sekeliling, ke arah deretan foto-foto yang diletakkan di atas meja di sisi lain ruangan. Dapur itu hangat dan terasa nyaman. Aroma _peppermint_ dan jeruk tercium di udara di sekelilingnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan karena saat ini kami hanya memiliki kopi."

Sebuah mug—yang mengepulkan uap panas—diletakkan tepat di hadapannya. Harry dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian dari deretan foto-foto supaya laki-laki itu tidak berpikir dia sedang mencoba mengintip privasi keluarganya. Harry berdeham pelan, menempelkan telapak tangannya di permukaan mug; membiarkan panas merambat di telapak tangannya.

" _Thanks_ ," Harry berujar, tidak segera menyesap kopi yang disiapkan. "Aku, uh, maaf merepotkanmu, err—?"

"Jacob. Jacob Black."

Laki-laki itu, Jacob, tidak mengulurkan tangannya. Harry mempunyai inisiatif sendiri. Dia sekelika mengulurkan tangan ke arah Jacob.

"Harry Potter," ujarnya singkat. Jacob tidak segera meraih tangannya. Laki-laki itu bergeming di seberang meja tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan perhatian dari tangannya yang terulur. Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum Jacob, dengan sedikit ragu, mulai menjabat tangannya.

Seketika Harry merasakan sensasi itu. Panas, yang jauh lebih panas dibandingkan suhu mug, menjalar di telapak tangannya. Harry tanpa sadar segera menarik tangannya. Dapat dilihatnya sepasang mata kecokelatan itu melebar dan terkejut. Ada ekspresi aneh yang terlukis di mata itu. Harry tidak dapat menebak ekspresi tersebut namun dia segera sadar Jacob dengan cepat menyembunyikan tangannya di bawah meja. Pandangan laki-laki itu turun dan tertuju pada hiasan vas bunga di tengah-tengah meja.

Jacob menolak untuk menatap matanya bahkan saat dia bertanya kapan Billy akan kembali.

"Mungkin aku harus menghubungi Sue," kata Jacob, beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke arah telepon di dekat lemari pendingin. Laki-laki itu berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon dengan suara pelan. Sesekali menganggukkan kepala dan menggumamkan sesuatu. "Dad sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini."

Harry hanya melemparkan senyum tipis. Godaan aroma kopi yang menguar membuatnya menyesap cairan hitam itu. Beberapa kali dia mencuri pandang ke arah Jacob. Laki-laki itu sedang berdiri dengan tubuh disandarkan pada dinding, menatap ke arah luar di mana hujan gerimis sedang turun. Postur Jacob tegap. Dia bergeming tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Namun Harry tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari jika beberapa kali Jacob melirik dari sudut matanya. Harry berpura-pura tidak melihat, berpura-pura menganggap gerakan dari kopi yang beriak saat dia menggoyangkan mug, jauh lebih menarik.

Keheningan menggantung di ruangan itu. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya suara dari gerimis hujan yang terdengar sampai akhirnya langkah kaki Jacob membuat Harry mendongakkan kepala. Laki-laki itu menyeret kursi di seberang meja dan duduk di sana.

"Jadi, uh, ada urusan apa mencari ayahku?" Jacob mulai bertanya. "Kau bukan berasal dari sekitar sini, bukan? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu."

Gerakan tangannya yang mencoba meletakkan mug kembali ke atas meja terhenti. Diletakkannya dengan perlahan mug itu sebelum menyandarkan tubuh di kursi. Dia memainkan jari-jari tangannya satu sama lain.

"Aku datang dari Inggris," katanya. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Harry menceritakan itu pada Jacob. Mereka baru saja bertemu, bahkan belum satu jam, namun sekali lagi Harry tidak tahu alasan tersebut. Bibirnya sudah terbuka. Kalimat-kalimat mulai terucap dan bahkan sebelum Harry menyadarinya, dia sudah menceritakan semuanya; mengenai Sirius Black dan alasan dia berada di sini. "... Chief Swan menyuruhku untuk mencoba bertanya ke sini. Mungkin Billy Black pernah mendengar mengenai ayah baptisku. Bagaimanapun juga, kalian mempunyai nama keluarga yang sama."

Harry sempat melihat Jacob ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun suara deru mesin mobil membuat laki-laki itu menghentikan apa yang ingin diucapkan. Jacob bangkit dari tempat duduk dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu dengan Harry mengikuti di belakang. Dia sampai di teras dan melihat Jacob sedang membantu seorang laki-laki turun dari mobil. Ada wanita berparas cantik tengah memegang sebuah payung, menaungi kedua orang itu dari hujan. Wanita itu, yang dia duga adalah Sue, berbicara dengan Jacob tanpa sekalipun melepaskan payung yang menauingi mereka.

Jacob mendorong kursi roda di atas permukaan tanah yang basah karena hujan dengan sangat mudah. Harry mengamati dari tempatnya berdiri, menatap ke arah sosok Billy Black. Mata hijaunya menyipit di balik kacamatanya. Hatinya kembali mencelos ketika menyadari tidak ada kesamaan yang terlihat di wajah laki-laki itu.

 _Apa yang kauharapkan, Potter?_ Suara di dalam kepalanya mencemooh. _Sampai kapan kau berpikir kalau mungkin saja Sirius itu adalah Billy Black?_

Harry tidak mengacuhkan suara itu. Dia tahu pemikiran tersebut benar. Bahkan setelah melihat foto-foto di dapur keluarga Black, dia tahu Sirius bukanlah Billy. Pemikiran itu hanya pemikiran bodoh yang muncul ketika dia mendengar Charlie Swan mengenal seseorang yang mempunyai nama keluarga sama dengan ayah baptisnya.

Sepasang matanya mengamati dalam diam. Dia bisa melihat Jacob dengan berbicara dengan Billy Black. Laki-laki itu sempat menunjuk ke arahnya. Dia juga bisa melihat Billy Black menatapnya dari atas kursi roda. Dia melihat mereka berbicara, namun anehnya, tidak satu pun kata yang dapat didengar Harry. Telinganya mendadak tuli. Dia tiba-tiba merasa kecewa seakan baru berhadapan dengan Dementor tanpa sekalipun bisa merapalkan Mantra Patronus.

Keputusasaan mendadak merayap dan menyelubungi dirinya.

"... Black katamu!?" Suara Billy Black terdengar tinggi dan melengking; membuat Harry tersadar dari lamunannya. Nada kebencian yang tersirat jelas di suara laki-laki berkursi roda itu seperti suara genderang di telinga Harry. Disadarinya Billy Black menatapnya dengan sengit. Laki-laki itu mencengkeram lengan kursi roda sampai membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Pergi kau dari tempat ini! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan seseorang yang ada hubungannya dengan orang itu!"

"K—kau mengenal Sirius?"

Mata Billy Black berkilat marah, mengacungkan ujung payung yang sudah terlipat tepat ke arahnya saat Harry mencoba mendekat. Dia terpaksa mundur, menyadari kalau laki-laki itu tidak akan segan melukainya walau tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Jangan menyebut nama itu di rumah ini, Nak," desis Billy Black. "Aku tidak sudi mendengar nama pembunuh itu lagi di sini. Aku sudah _bersumpah_ untuk mengoyak tubuhnya jika melihat orang itu lagi di hadapanku."

— _ **tbc**_

 _Heh heh. Situasi yang amat canggung antara Jake dan Harry ya? Sangat susah sekali membuat interaksi mereka di chapter ini. Lebih mudah membuat wolf!Jake ketimbang human!Jake-nya, orz /gegulingan Etapi, mari abaikan itu sejenak. Terima kasih banyak atas semua review-nya ya~~! Tidak menyangka dengan apresiasi yang diberikan /terbangtinggisakingsenangnya_

 _A lot of hugs and kisses to_ _ **Guest1, SuzyOnix, Aristy, aprilyarahmadani, kim. ariellink, octo93, DyoKyung-Stoick, Guest2, floweryuri, octaviana. mbem, Blue, Guest3, Guest4, arelaiphy, Ema Sabaku No Gaara628, Ryu Ri Jun, v3treas namikaze uchiha, Wellydelvina, Chica Andika,**_ _and_ _ **Gustiranda.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Langkah kakinya cepat dan lebar menapaki jalan yang basah karena hujan. Tidak juga dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang kini basah. Hujan turun semakin deras. Langit di atas kepalanya tampak begitu gelap seperti mengisyaratkan kalau cuaca masih akan tetap sama sampai beberapa jam ke depan.

Namun semua itu tidak dipedulikannya. Harry setengah berlari membelah hujan. Tubuhnya kini sudah basah. Air dengan cepat meresap melalui serat-serat pakaian yang dikenakannya. Pandangannya pun mengabur karena air hujan membasahi kacamatanya. Akan tetapi sekali lagi Harry tidak mengacuhkan semua itu.

Saat ini, dia hanya ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat sosok Billy Black. Dia juga tidak berniat mendengar apa pun yang dikatakan laki-laki itu.

"HARRY!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Bukan hanya sekali, Harry mendengar dirinya dipanggil. Hanya saja dia tidak mencoba melirik atau berhenti. Kakinya tetap melangkah sampai merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya. Seketika langkah kakinya terhenti.

Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu menatap tajam ke arah sosok Jacob Black. Telapak tangan laki-laki itu melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Harry mencoba mengabaikan sensasi panas yang dirasakannya dari permukaan tubuh mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Dia bergeming, bibir saling terkatup rapat.

"Kau tidak seharusnya pergi seperti itu," Jacob Black berbicara, berusaha menyaingi suara hujan yang turun. Laki-laki itu tidak terlihat ingin melepaskan tangannya walau saat ini Harry mencoba melepaskan diri.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jacob membuat Harry ingin tertawa. Apa laki-laki di hadapannya sedang bercanda? Apa Jacob lupa dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan Billy Black kepadanya mengenai Sirius? Apa kini Jacob juga ingin mengatakan hal sama seperti yang dikatakan Billy?

Kejadian itu bahkan belum lama terjadi—hanya berselang beberapa menit—sehingga Harry sendiri pun masih ingat dengan jelas.

Dialihkannya pandangan dari sepasang mata kecokelatan milik Jacob ke arah rumah kokoh tidak jauh darinya. Harry masih bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Billy Black dari tempatnya. Laki-laki itu tengah duduk di kursi roda, melayangkan tatapan tajam penuh kemarahan ke arahnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ... bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu bisa mengatakan kalau Sirius adalah seorang pembunuh? Bagaimana bisa Billy Black melayangkan ancaman akan membunuh ayah baptisnya jika mereka bertemu?

Harry ingat bagaimana dirinya menyangkal tuduhan Billy Black. Sirius tidak mungkin membunuh seseorang. Harry berani bersumpah demi apa pun. Dia bahkan tidak memercayai satu patah kata yang dikatakan Billy Black. Tidak, Sirius bukanlah orang seperti apa yang dituduhkan Billy. Namun laki-laki itu berkeras bahwa Sirius adalah pembunuh tanpa mengatakan siapa yang telah dibunuh ayah baptisnya. Billy Black segera berteriak dan mengusirnya dari rumah itu sembari mengancam akan mengambil senapan. Walau tidak ingin, untuk sekarang Harry memilih mengalah. Dia memilih pergi dari rumah itu sebelum hal buruk terjadi. Dia tidak berniat melukai _muggle_ bahkan jika orang itu adalah Billy Black.

"Harry—?"

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan berusaha mengenyahkan sisa-sisa air hujan yang mengenai matanya, Harry memfokuskan kembali perhatian ke arah Jacob Black. Laki-laki itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Dengan gerakan perlahan Jacob melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Tubuh Harry sempat tergidik. Perbedaan suhu tubuh Jacob dan udara di sekelilingnya terasa sangat kontras.

"Aku harus pergi," Harry berkata pada akhirnya. Dia sekali lagi mencuri pandang ke rumah keluarga Black, mendapati sosok Sue tengah mendorong kursi roda Billy ke dalam rumah. "Aku sungguh—"

"Ijinkan aku untuk mengantarmu," Jacob memotong. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ayahku. Aku juga tidak tahu ada hubungan apa antara ayah baptismu dengan ayahku sampai membuatnya berkata tidak sopan padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini."

Harry sadar bahwa sebaiknya dia menolak tawaran itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia bisa dengan mudah ber- _Apparate_ menuju motel tempatnya tinggal. Hanya saja, ketika dia menatap kedua mata kecokelatan milik Jacob, Harry mendapati dirinya tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia mengerti menahannya menolak tawaran itu.

Dan tanpa sadar, kini Harry sudah duduk di dalam truk milik Jacob. Tubuhnya menempel di dekat pintu kendaraan dengan lutut terlipat. Di sampingnya, Jacob menyetir dalam diam, sesekali melirik dari sudut mata tetapi saat pandangan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, laki-laki itu segera mengalihkan pandangan; menatap lurus ke depan seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Hanya terdengar gemuruh dari mesin truk yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Tidak sekalipun Jacob tampak terlihat ingin membuka pembicaraan, begitu juga dengan Harry. Sekali lagi Harry merasa tidak keberatan. Dia tidak berpikir kecanggungan itu mengganggu.

Diedarkannya pandangan ke arah luar jendela, mengamati tetes hujan yang masih turun dengan deras. Laju truk perlahan melambat sampai akhirnya berhenti. Mendongak sambil mengerutkan kening, disadarinya pemandangan familier di hadapannya.

Mengapa waktu berjalan sangat cepat? Harry sama sekali tidak sadar jika saat ini dia sudah sampai di tempat parkir motelnya. Bahkan jarak antara Forks dan Reservasi terasa sangat dekat.

"Terima kasih," Harry berujar, mengusap bagian belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Dia bergegas membuka pintu. Kedua tangannya bahkan sudah menyentuh _handle_ sebelum sekali lagi Jacob menahannya untuk pergi.

Panas merambat dengan cepat dari permukaan telapak tangan Jacob di atas bahunya yang basah seolah-olah ingin membakar dari luar dan berhasil membuat tubuh Harry tersentak dengan kedua mata melebar. Jacob terburu-buru menarik tangan, duduk gelisah dengan pandangan mengarah ke bawah.

"Bisakah—" Suara Jacob tertahan. Ada kerut di keningnya yang muncul bersamaan dengan semburat kemerahan. Laki-laki itu berdeham, mendongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya. "Bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Maksudku _well_ , terlepas dari apa pun yang menyebabkan ayahku bersikap demikian, bolehkah aku menemuimu? Aku tidak bermaksud apa pun. Hanya saja, kumohon, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"

Harry sangat tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Jacob. Kalimat itu menyiratkan sedikit keputusasaan yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Dia juga bahkan tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban kepada laki-laki itu sehingga hanya bisa mengangguk ragu. Ketika seulas senyum lebar terukir di wajah Jacob, Harry kembali merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya.

Sesuatu yang sangat asing yang tidak bisa dimengerti menghendakinya untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari kedua manik kecokelatan itu.

"Sampai jumpa, kurasa," Jacob berbisik pelan. Senyum itu kini sudah pudar. Harry sekali lagi memberikan anggukan tanpa kata, membuka pintu, dan dengan cepat berlari ke arah bangunan motel; berdiri di depan teras sembari menatap truk milik Jacob yang melaju menjauh.

Dan Harry baru menyadari saat truk itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Dia tidak pernah memberitahu Jacob di mana dirinya tinggal.

Lalu bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa mengantarnya sampai ke sini?

.

.

Jacob sangat tidak ingin marah kepada ayahnya. Tidak, itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukan Jacob. Bagaimanapun juga, Billy Black adalah ayahnya. Laki-laki itu adalah keluarga Jacob; juga satu-satunya keluarga yang berada di dekatnya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang Jacob miliki karena kedua kakak perempuannya tidak berada di Reservasi. Jacob juga adalah orang pertama yang akan dimintai bantuan oleh Billy dalam keadaan apa pun.

Tapi ... apa yang dilakukan ayahnya pada Harry sungguh sudah melewati batas. Jacob yang hanya melihat kedua sosok itu berinteraksi beberapa jam lalu saja menyadari hal itu. Tidak sepantasnya ayahnya bersikap kasar bahkan mengancam dengan senapan.

Jacob ingat bagaimana saat itu ada kemarahan yang meluap di dalam dirinya; menghendakinya untuk segera bertindak melindungi laki-laki itu—Harry—terhadap ancaman Billy. Namun Jacob juga sadar bahwa Billy Black adalah ayahnya, sosok yang jauh lebih dekat dari Harry. Hanya Jacob sendiri yang tahu bagaimana perdebatan terjadi di dalam dirinya.

Bagaimana di satu sisi dia ingin melindungi Harry sementara di sisi lain mencoba mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan ayahnya.

"... Mengapa kau sangat marah, Dad?" Jacob bertanya, berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang tamu mereka yang sempit sementara ayahnya duduk di depan televisi. Sebuah selimut menutupi kaki laki-laki itu. "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara kau dan laki-laki bernama Sirius itu?"

Kedua mata Billy beralih dengan cepat dari layar televisi, menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Jangan sebut nama itu di rumah ini, Nak." Billy kembali mengulang kalimat yang sama di antara bibirnya yang terkatup. Hidung ayahnya kembang-kempis menahan kemarahan yang tidak diketahui Jacob berasal dari mana. "Kau tidak tahu apa pun."

"Maka akan lebih baik kalau kau mulai menceritakannya. Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu, Dad. Harry hanya bertanya mengenai ayah baptisnya dan kau mungkin mengetahui—"

" _Jacob_ ," Billy memotong, menekankan namanya dengan sangat jelas. Dapat dilihatnya kedua telapak tangan ayahnya terkepal. Sungguh, Jacob tidak pernah melihat sosok ayahnya yang seperti ini. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar topik ini lagi. Tidak hari ini, besok, atau hari-hari berikutnya. Kau tidak perlu tahu apa-apa. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak penting lagi. Dan—dan sebaiknya kau juga tidak menemui orang itu. Orang-orang seperti _mereka_ hanya akan membawa masalah. Selalu seperti itu. Sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah."

Ayahnya menyuarakan kalimat-kalimat barusan dengan nada penuh kebencian sampai Jacob pun merasakannya di setiap suku kata tersebut. Kini Jacob sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan ayahnya. Tidak sedikit pun. Dan bohong jika Jacob mengatakan dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin tahu. Apa pun itu—entah alasan apa yang sedang disembunyikan ayahnya dari Jacob—dia sangat ingin mengetahui mengapa ayahnya sangat membenci laki-laki bernama Sirius Black yang tidak pernah dikenalnya.

Bukankah mereka—dia dan Sirius—mempunyai nama keluarga yang sama? Apakah itu berarti Jacob memiliki kerabat yang tidak pernah diketahuinya ada? Lalu jika benar seperti itu, apa alasan Billy tidak menceritakan apa pun?

Dan lagi, mengapa ayahnya menyebut Sirius Black sebagai seorang pembunuh? Siapa yang sudah dibunuh laki-laki itu sampai ayahnya sangat membenci sosok tersebut?

"Kau tidak akan menceritakan apa pun padaku, Dad?"

Terdengar tarikan napas panjang yang diembuskan dengan cepat beberapa detik kemudian. Dalam diam, sambil menunggu jawaban, Jacob menatap ayahnya. Billy Black bergeming, namun pandangan laki-laki itu masih tertuju padanya.

Billy Black menggelengkan kepala, menjawab pertanyaannya dalam isyarat itu sebelum berkata, "Aku juga tidak ingin kau berhubungan dengan orang itu, Jake."

Ada sesuatu yang meledak di dalam diri Jacob setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Kemarahan yang sebelumnya reda dan terlupakan kembali muncul, menggelegak laksana magma. Jacob tanpa sadar menggeram dan membuat kedua pupil Billy Black melebar. Namun kali ini Jacob tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang dipikirkan ayahnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya melarang Jacob untuk bertemu dan berhubungan dengan Harry?

Membayangkan hal itu saja Jacob tidak pernah ingin.

"Kau tidak berhak menyuruhku seperti itu, Dad," Jacob mendesis marah. Tubuhnya kini bergetar dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Mata kecokelatan Jacob menatap tajam ke arah Billy yang terlihat terkejut atas reaksinya. "Kau tidak bisa melarangku bertemu Harry."

"Jake—"

Namun Jacob tidak membiarkan Billy menyelesaikan kalimat apa pun yang ingin diucapkannya. Dia sudah terlebih dahulu membalikkan tubuh dan berlari keluar dari rumah tanpa memedulikan kalau saat ini ayahnya tengah berteriak memanggil nama Jacob dari ruang tamu.

Jacob menuruni tiga anak tangga dalam satu langkah, berlari ke arah hutan. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot melepaskan pakaian dan sepatu yang melekat di tubuhnya. Satu detik yang lalu, Jacob berlari memasuki hutan. Satu detik kemudian, Jacob sudah bertransformasi menjadi serigala berbulu kemerahan yang berlari cepat di antara pepohonan hutan.

Empat kaki serigalanya menapak tanah yang basah dan lembab karena hujan. Dia berlari dan berlari. Tidak dipedulikannya bulu-bulunya basah karena bergesekan dengan daun-daun tumbuhan yang juga basah. Jacob hanya tahu satu hal.

Dia hanya ingin melupakan pembicaraannya dengan Billy.

" _Jake?"_ Suara Seth bergema di kepalanya tanpa diundang. _"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Hari ini kau tidak mendapat tugas patroli, bukan?"_

Jacob hanya menggeram pelan namun tidak mengatakan apa pun; mencoba tidak memedulikan suara Seth di dalam kepalanya. Dia tetap memutuskan berlari. Hanya beberapa saat berselang sebelum Jacob melihat gerakan dari kejauhan; mengangguk singkat ke arah serigala berbulu abu-abu yang mulai berlari di belakangnya. Seth berlari mendekat sampai mereka hampir sejajar.

" _Kembalilah berpatroli, Seth,"_ Jacob berkata, menyalak keras tatkala Seth masih terlihat berusaha mengikutinya. _"Sam akan menghukummu jika kau tidak menjalankan tugasmu, kautahu."_

" _Aku tidak peduli,"_ Seth menjawab _. "Lagi pula aku sudah selesai. Paul akan menggantikanku. Kau mau ke mana, huh? Tidak ke tempat laki-laki itu, bukan?"_

Jika bisa, saat ini juga Jacob akan memutar kedua matanya setelah mendengar nada menggoda itu. Namun alih-alih melakukan hal tersebut, Jacob berlari mendekati Seth, mendorong tubuh sang serigala, yang jauh lebih kecil darinya, ke samping. Seth hampir terempas, tetapi masih bisa menahan dorongan itu. Dapat didengarnya Seth menggeram kesal.

" _Diam kau, Seth."_

Seth memberikan respons dengan menyalak menyerupai anak anjing sebelum memutar tubuh. Jacob dengan cepat melihat sosok serigala Seth menghilang di antara kerapatan pepohonan bersamaan dengan suara di kepalanya yang juga memudar; meninggalkan ruang kosong dan hening di sana.

Seketika Jacob memfokuskan perhatiannya ke depan dan mempercepat kaki-kakinya untuk berlari. Pemandangan di sekitarnya terlihat memudar seiring setiap langkah yang dipijaknya. Jacob sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika menyadari jika dirinya sudah jauh melewati perbatasan antara Reservasi dan Forks. Dilambatkannya langkah kaki sebelum sepenuhnya berhenti tidak jauh dari bangunan di seberang jalan.

Jacob tidak ingin mengakui, tapi saat ini dia memang mirip seperti seorang penguntit yang mengamati targetnya dari kejauhan; bersembunyi di antara semak-semak tanaman tanpa diketahui siapa pun.

Lagi pula siapa yang akan menyangka ada serigala besar di sana, mengamati seorang manusia asing di sebuah kota kecil semacam Forks?

Tidak, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari hal itu.

Jacob mendengus atas pemikiran tersebut, menggelengkan kepala, dan menaikkan moncongnya ke udara. Dia berniat membaui aroma tubuh Harry—untuk memastikan laki-laki itu ada di dalam kamar motel—sebelum aroma lain terlebih dahulu tercium olehnya.

Aroma yang mampu membuat hidungnya seperti terbakar saking manisnya.

Aroma memuakkan yang hanya dimiliki musuh abadi para _shape_ - _shifter_.

Jacob bereaksi dengan sangat cepat. Insting membuat tubuhnya berdiri tegak dan mempertajam seluruh inderanya. Aroma manis itu tercium di sekitar, sangat pekat dan jelas. Sepasang mata kecokelatannya kini teredar ke sekeliling; melebar sempurna saat dia menemukan sumber aroma itu.

Di sana, di depan pintu kamar tempat Harry menginap yang sebelumnya tidak ada siapa pun, ada vampir berdiri tidak bergerak.

— _ **tbc**_

 _As usual, thank you so much to_ _ **aprilyarahmadani, Aristy, Floweryuri, Guest, kim. arielink, Wellydelvina, v3treas namikaze uchiha, cutiebird, octo93, HunHan3a, Blueonyx Syiie, Princess of Darkness2351, arelaiphy, MoonNime, Couphie**_ _for your lovely reviews~~!_


	5. Chapter 5

Suara jeritan terdengar.

Harry tersentak bangun. Matanya bergerak liar di antara keremangan ruangan. Secara naluriah tangannya meraih tongkat sihir yang dia letakkan di atas meja nakas dan segera turun dari tempat tidur. Suara jeritan seperti barusan—menyiratkan panik dan ketakutan—tidak pernah membawa berita baik.

Suara jeritan—yang jauh lebih keras—sekali lagi terdengar. Dia bergegas menyeberangi ruangan—ke arah suara jeritan itu berasal; mengutuk di bawah desah napasnya ketika hampir terjerembab oleh ujung karpet yang menutupi lantai. Tangannya sudah menyentuh gagang pintu dan membukanya tatkala menangkap suara lolongan binatang menggema dari luar.

Harry segera mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan seorang wanita tua menjerit di dekat tiang lampu tidak jauh dari motel tempatnya menginap.

Di sana, di halaman depan motel, sosok serigala berbulu cokelat kemerahan berdiri sembari menggeram ke arah sesuatu—atau seseorang—di seberang jalan. Bulu-bulu cokelat kemerahaan binatang itu berdiri tegak. Dari tempatnya, Harry bisa melihat bagaimana binatang buas tersebut tengah memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Sepasang mata kecokelatan serigala itu menatap awas dan tidak berkedip ke arah seseorang di seberang jalan.

Harry tidak bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas sosok yang tengah ditatap oleh sang serigala. Hanya saja, dari pendapatnya, sosok itu tampak tidak bergeming atau merasa ketakutan. Sosok itu—laki-laki tinggi, bertubuh berisi, dengan rambut pirang membingkai wajah pucatnya—tidak sekalipun mengalihkan perhatian; membuatnya berani bersumpah kalau sosok tersebut tengah menatap ke arah Harry dari balik rambut pirang yang menutupi kedua matanya.

Didengarnya sang serigala kembali menggeram. Laki-laki pirang di seberang jalan menundukkan tubuh dan menyeringai. Hanya sedetik Harry melihat laki-laki itu berdiri di sana. Namun satu detik kemudian, sosok tersebut sudah tidak terlihat di manapun; bagai menghilang di antara udara tipis di sekitarnya.

Serigala berbulu cokelat kemerahan seperti tidak membuang waktunya di tempat itu. Harry melihat—dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi tanda tanya—makhluk buas itu berlari dari arah halaman parkir menuju ke dalam hutan. Langkah kaki makhluk itu lebar dan sangat cepat sampai Harry sendiri hanya bisa melihat sekelebat bayangan sebelum dia bisa menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 _Merlin, apa itu tadi? Mengapa serigala yang pernah ditemuinya di hutan berada di sini dan seperti ingin menyerang manusia?_

Sayangnya, tidak satu pun ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan tersebut terus dan terus terulang di benaknya sampai Harry tidak lagi bisa menahan keingintahuannya. Tanpa sadar kakinya sudah melangkah mendahului perintah otaknya. Dia berlari ke arah serigala itu menghilang; tidak memedulikan ada suara di belakang kepalanya yang memerintahkan Harry untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh.

Persetan dengan semua akal sehatnya. Harry hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Semua keanehan ini—serigala bertubuh sangat besar bahkan empat kali lipat dari serigala biasa, Billy Black, dan ayah baptisnya—seperti saling berkaitan satu sama lain; seolah-olah ada misteri aneh terjadi di Forks.

Harry kini berlari membelah hutan. Kakinya menjejak daun-daun pepohohan yang basah karena hujan. Beberapa kali hampir terpeleset karena licin. Dia sepenuhnya menggunakan insting ke mana kakinya harus melangkah. Hanya lolongan melengking di udara yang membuat Harry tahu bahwa arahnya sudah benar.

Dia tidak tahu sudah seberapa jauh kakinya melangkah. Tidak dipedulikannya pula otot-otot kakinya yang seperti mengerang protes. Tongkat sihir digenggamnya dengan erat. Napasnya cepat dan memburu menyaingi detak jantung yang bertalu-talu.

Kakinya baru berhenti melangkah saat kedua mata _emerald_ -nya menemukan sosok yang dicari.

Serigala berbulu cokelat kemerahan itu menemukan buruannya; berdiri tegak dengan keempat kakinya sembari memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu juga ada di sana dan berdiri tanpa rasa takut yang terlihat. Ada seringai muncul di wajah pucatnya; memamerkan sepasang gigi taring tajam. Saat itulah Harry bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang mata merah yang seolah-olah berkilau di tengah kegelapan.

Mata merah yang hanya dimiliki satu jenis makhluk sihir tertentu.

 _Apa yang dilakukan vampir di sebuah kota kecil seperti Forks?_

.

.

Jacob menatap vampir di hadapannya dengan penuh kebencian. Matanya tidak lepas mengawasi makluk itu; menduga-duga apa sebenarnya tujuan vampir tersebut muncul di depan pintu kamar Harry.

Apa yang diinginkannya?

Jacob sama sekali tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika saja dia tidak muncul tepat waktu seperti barusan. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Jacob tidak memutuskan untuk menemui Harry? Apakah vampir sialan itu akan menghujamkan sepasang taringnya pada—

Tidak—Jacob menggelengkan kepala mengenyahkan bayangan tersebut dari benaknya—dia tidak ingin bayangan itu menjadi kenyataan. Harry baik-baik saja. Laki-laki itu aman di motelnya. Kali ini, Jacob akan menghancurkan vampir di hadapannya lalu kembali kepada Harry; memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Suara ranting patah memaksa Jacob memfokuskan perhatian ke arah sang vampir. Lintah pengisap darah itu mulai bergerak dari tempatnya; membuat Jacob berusaha keras menahan keinginan untuk menerkam dan menghujamkan giginya pada leher bak batu marmer itu. Sam sudah memerintahkan Jacob agar tidak bertindak seorang diri. Kawanannya akan segera tiba di sini.

"Jadi Victoria benar," sang vampir tiba-tiba berbicara. Secara otomatis kedua telinganya terangkat mendengar nama itu. Jacob tidak pernah menduga sedikit pun kalau vampir di hadapannya berhubungan dengan vampir wanita itu. "Victoria benar kalau ada kawanan anjing yang menjaga di sekitar sini. Apa kau tersesat, huh? Di mana kawananmu, _mutt_?"

Jacob menggeram. Cakar-cakar di kedua kaki depannya tertanam pada tanah yang lembab dan basah. Dilihatnya sang vampir menyeringai lagi. Jacob berharap Sam segera datang. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin mengoyak tubuh itu. Hidungnya juga sudah gatal karena aroma manis memuakkan yang tercium di udara.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara, _mutt_?" vampir itu mencemooh; memainkan helaian rambut pirangnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Aku ingin tahu apa kau bisa bicara jika aku menghancurkanmu menjadi serpihan—"

Kalimat itu tidak diselesaikan. Nada ancaman tersebut seperti menguap di udara. Tubuh sang vampir mendadak tegang. Mata merah itu berkilat sebelum bergerak liar, bukan lagi terfokus kepada dirinya. Jacob dengan cepat menyadari apa yang terjadi ketika ada aroma lain tercium di udara; menutupi aroma manis dari sang vampir. Dalam hati dia mengutuk. Kepalanya bergerak ke arah asal aroma memabukkan itu.

Harry—laki-laki itu ada di sini. Bahkan di balik semak-semak, Jacob masih bisa melihat sosok itu. Dan bersamaan saat Jacob menemukan di mana Harry berada, sang vampir sudah bergerak.

Semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat. Makhluk pengisap darah itu bergerak terlebih dulu. Bola mata merahnya bergerak liar dan tidak fokus. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Jacob tidak membuang waktu. Dia mencoba bergerak lebih cepat.

Jacob tahu dia tidak akan berhasil. Dia sadar bahwa vampir itu jauh lebih cepat. Jadi dengan menggunakan tubuhnya, Jacob mendorong tubuh sang vampir ke samping. Tidak dipedulikannya suara derak dari tulangnya yang hancur karena mengenai tubuh keras vampir itu. Tidak pula diacuhkannya rasa sakit di tubuhnya saat dia terdorong bersama sang vampir.

Jacob hanya bisa melihat dari kelopak matanya yang setengah terpejam; menahan semua rasa sakit itu. Vampir pirang tersebut terlempar beberapa meter sebelum mengenai sebuah pohon besar. Dia tidak terkejut menemukan batang pohon itu patah menjadi dua dan roboh menimpa pohon lain di sampingnya. Suara derak dari pohon yang tumbang itu menggema—menciptakan gemuruh mengerikan—di sekitar hutan. Burung-burung melarikan diri dari sarang mereka karena terkejut. Suara kepakan sayap terdengar jelas di atas puncak-puncak pepohonan; mengirimkan sensasi ketakutan dan kecemasan yang dirasakan burung-burung itu.

Dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa, Jacob mencoba berdiri. Sisi kiri tubuhnya seperti berteriak protes. Dia tidak perlu ke rumah sakit melakukan pemeriksaan untuk tahu dua atau tiga tulang rusuknya patah dan kaki kiri bagian depannya ada yang remuk. Seluruh perhatiannya hanya terfokus ke arah sang vampir yang sudah berdiri tegak; tidak merasakan pengaruh serangannya.

Jacob berdiri, menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menggeram. Vampir itu kini memasang kuda-kuda. Dengan sangat cepat, sang vampir sudah berada di hadapannya; melingkarkan lengan pucat dan keras itu di leher Jacob. Dia merintih merasakan ujung kuku-kuku vampir yang tajam menembus permukaan kulitnya, mengoyak dagingnya seperti seorang penjagal.

"Kau akan mati di sini, _mutt_ , karena sudah menggangguku berburu," vampir itu berbisik jahat di sampingnya. Jacob mencoba melepaskan diri. Rahang besarnya menghujam lengan sang vampir. Gigi-giginya yang tajam mencoba merobek kulit keras itu.

Pengisap darah di sampingnya mendesis marah, mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sangat mudah, dan melemparnya ke samping. Jacob kembali merintih. Tubuhnya yang terluka terjatuh lebih dulu dan mengenai lantai hutan yang keras. Jacob bisa mencium darah segar mengalir dari luka di tengkuknya.

" _JAKE!"_

Suara Sam terdengar begitu samar di kepalanya. Jacob berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tetap tersadar. Rasa sakit itu membuat tubuhnya kebas. Dia bahkan tidak bisa lagi merasakan anggota tubuhnya.

Hanya satu hal yang membuat Jacob harus bertahan.

 _Harry. Harry._

Nama itu disuarakan di dalam kepalanya bagai rekaman kaset rusak. Di antara rasa sakit itu, Jacob mencoba melihat keadaan laki-laki tersebut. Harry ada di belakangnya. Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu melebar melihat apa yang terjadi. Harry bergeming di tempat. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa dibaca. Hanya saja Jacob tahu dia tidak melihat ketakutan di wajah Harry.

Mata mereka bertemu sangat lama sebelum dari sudut matanya dia melihat sang vampir mulai bergerak ke arahnya.

Sekali lagi, Jacob mencoba berdiri. Hanya saja rasa sakit dan semua luka itu membuatnya limbung; berakhir kembali terduduk di lantai hutan yang basah. Dia menggeram marah melihat sang vampir bergerak dengan perlahan ke arahnya; seperti seekor singa yang bermain dengan kelinci buruannya. Jacob hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya ketika melihat vampir itu menjilat bibir dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Di mana kawananmu, _mutt_?" tanya sang vampir. "Tidak di sini untuk menyelamatkanmu? Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan laki-laki itu"—Vampir di hadapannya mengerling ke arah Harry dengan lapar—"tapi aroma darahnya sangat menggoda, kau tahu. Membuatku ingin menghujamkan taringku dan mengisap darahnya sampai tidak bersisa."

Tubuh Jacob kini bergetar. Kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut sang vampir—bayangan yang mulai terbentuk di benaknya—membuat amarahnya meledak. Dia tidak akan membiarkan vampir itu menyentuh Harry. Tidak—dia yang akan menghancurkan vampir itu dengan—

Pemikiran itu tidak dapat Jacob selesaikan. Sebuah berkas cahaya kemerahan muncul dari sisi kirinya menuju ke arah sang vampir; berhasil mengenai dada lintah darah itu dan membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Jacob sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat hal itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menganggapku sebagai makan malammu?" Sebuah suara berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Jacob tentu saja mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. "Sejak kapan aku bersedia untuk menjadi makananmu?"

Jika saat ini Jacob tidak dalam wujud serigalanya, ekspresi keterkejutan pasti akan terlihat jelas. Dia akan sangat terkejut melihat Harry kini berdiri di depannya, mengacungkan sebuah ranting pohon ke arah sang vampir, dan memosisikan tubuh seperti seseorang yang ingin menyerang. Kedua mata kecokelatan milik Jacon mengawasi dengan penuh tanda tanya.

 _Apa yang dilakukan Harry? Apa laki-laki itu tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya keadaan di sini sekarang?_

"Kau—!"

Harry memotong kata-kata sang vampir dengan kibasan tangannya. Kilat kehijauan menghantam tubuh lintah darah itu dan membuatnya berlutut di atas tanah; menjerit kesakitan seolah-olah ada ribuan pisau tak terlihat yang menghujam tubuhnya. Teriakan itu bernada tinggi dan dingin. Jacob bahkan bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hanya dengan mendengar suara teriakan tersebut.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Harry, Jacob tidak tahu. Dia hanya tahu kalau Harry bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa para _shape-shifter_ lakukan. Vampir itu menjerit beberapa saat sebelum terbatuk. Napasnya tersengal-sengal walau tahu bahwa vampir sama sekali tidak memerlukan oksigen.

"Pergi," Harry mendesis. Nada suara laki-laki itu begitu dingin. Jacob melihat Harry masih tidak bergerak di tempatnya. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi seolah-olah mencoba mengintimidasi lawannya. "Pergi dan jangan mencoba untuk kembali. Aku mungkin hanya manusia, tapi aku berani memastikan kalau aku bukanlah lawan yang bisa diremehkan."

Sang vampir mengerjap. Mata merahnya sedikit berkabut dan memperlihatkan ketakutan yang sebelumnya tidak ada. Vampir itu perlahan berdiri dan mendesis marah sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuh. Jacob hanya melihat sekelebat bayangan sebelum sosok itu menghilang ke arah udara.

" _Apa itu tadi?"_ Jacob mendengar Leah berbicara namun mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut. Kawanannya sudah dekat. Samar-samar Jacob bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mereka dari kejauhan. Didengarnya Sam memberikan perintah kepada Paul, Quil, dan Embry untuk mengejar vampir tadi.

" _Kau tidak apa-apa, Jake?"_ Seth bertanya. Tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum Jacob bisa melihat sosok serigala bertubuh kecil muncul dari kerimbungan hutan. Seth segera berlari ke arahnya. Moncongnya yang basah mengusap lembut sisi kiri wajah Jacob. Seekor serigala besar berbulu hitam mengikuti Seth di belakang. Jacob memberikan anggukan kecil ke arah Sam.

" _Pergi, Seth,"_ Jacob menggeram. Rasa sakit itu masih ada; membakar tubuhnya dari dalam. _"Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

Baik dirinya dan Seth tahu itu hanyalah kebohongan. Jacob tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Serangan vampir itu membawa dampak buruk baginya. Tubuhnya terluka dan berdarah. Tulang rusuknya patah. Bahkan dengan pengaruh gen serigala di tubuhnya, Jacob tidak berani memastikan berapa lama semua luka-luka ini akan sembuh.

" _Kita harus membawamu kembali ke Reservasi. Kau perlu pengobatan, Jake,"_ Sam berkata; tidak ada tempat baginya untuk melayangkan protes. Sepasang mata sang Alpha kemudian beralih ke arah lain. Jacob baru sadar bahwa bukan hanya kawanannya yang berada di tempat itu.

Harry ada di sana, dan melihat semuanya.

Dengan perlahan, Jacob memutar kepala dan mengalihkan perhatian ke arah laki-laki itu. Anehnya, Harry sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut. Laki-laki itu bergeming di tempat dan seolah-olah tidak peduli kalau saat ini dia bertelanjang kaki di tengah hutan.

Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sebelum Harry membuka mulut dan berkata, " _Oh bloody hell_ , kalian ini sama sekali bukan serigala biasa, bukan?"

 _Dan kau juga bukan manusia biasa, bukan?_ Jacob melayangkan pertanyaan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri saat kedua mata mereka lagi-lagi bertemu; yakin kalau Harry atau serigala-serigala lain tidak bisa mendengarnya

— _ **tbc**_

 _Di sini tidak akan ada cinta segitiga—atau bahkan threesome (walau sebenarnya kepikiran juga membuat satu /eh)—tapi bukan berarti hubungan Jacob dan Harry akan semulus jalan tol yaaaa... lol_

 _As usual, a lot of thanks to_ _ **Aristy, aprilyarahmadani, Couphie, teshinami, kim. ariellink,HunHan3a, Floweryuri, guest1, Wellydelviana, Estrella Es-teller, novie. clalueaiyaankqmue, octo93, Blueonyx Syiie, guest2, uchiha senju naru hime, Rikanagisa, Black Army 1995, Rens,**_ _and_ _ **DyoKyung-Stoick.**_

 _See you ASAP, fellas!_


	6. Chapter 6

Harry bergeming. Mata mereka bersitatap sangat lama. Jacob seakan-akan tidak memedulikan sekelilingnya. Sekitarnya tidak lagi penting. Bahkan kata-kata Sam di kepalanya terdengar seperti embusan angin. Dia tahu bukan hanya Sam yang tengah berbicara padanya. Suara-suara kawanannya mulai terdengar. Dia mendengar Leah serta Paul; mendengar mereka mengatakan sesuatu. Hanya saja tidak ada satu kata pun yang seperti masuk akal baginya. Jacob hanya mendengar dengung tidak jelas.

Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu masih tertuju padanya, seakan-akan seperti ingin menetrasi Jacob dari luar. Dia bergeming cukup lama dalam wujud serigala sebelum tubuhnya kembali mengingatkan Jacob.

Dia merintih dan memejamkan mata. Kepalanya terkulai di atas tanah basah. Gumpalan uap putih keluar dari moncongnya yang basah.

Rasa sakit itu sangat menyiksanya. Luka dari sang vampir membuat tubuhnya terkulai di atas tanah—tidak bisa bergerak dan pasrah—sementara kawanannya menatapnya dengan cemas. Moncong Seth mengusap sisi atas tubuhnya. Lidah sang serigala kecil itu menjilat darah yang merembes keluar dari luka menganga. Perih dan menyakitkan sampai Jacob berharap semuanya akan segera berakhir.

Mengapa tubuhnya seperti membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sembuh?

" _Kita harus membawa Jake ke Reservasi,"_ Leah berkata. Ada kecemasan terdengar jelas di kepalanya. _"Lakukan sesuatu, Sam!"_

Sam menggeram keras. Leah segera berlutut ketika melihat kemarahan sang _Alpha_. Dia tidak perlu mendengar suara Sam di kepalanya untuk tahu bahwa laki-laki itu mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

" _Bisakah kau berubah, Jake? Kami akan lebih mudah membawamu dengan tubuh manusia,"_ Sam berkata sembari berjalan mendekat.

Jacob berusaha melakukan perintah serigala di hadapannya sebelum teringat bahwa mereka tidak sendirian di sana. Dialihkannya pandangan ke arah Harry, melihat di antara kelopak matanya yang setengah terpejam. Tidak, Jacob tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Dia tidak mungkin berubah di hadapan Harry. Laki-laki itu tidak boleh tahu.

Apa yang mungkin akan Harry pikirkan mengenai dirinya? Apakah laki-laki itu justru akan menolak dirinya? Untuk sekarang, Harry adalah segalanya bagi Jacob. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan laki-laki itu akan memandangnya berbeda. Dia bahkan belum menceritakan apapun terhadap Harry.

Dilihatnya Harry membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Laki-laki itu mencengkeram erat ranting kayu di tangannya dan mencoba mendekat. Sam menghalangi dengan berdiri di antara Jacob dan Harry.

Tanpa sadar Jacob menggeram marah. Di antara tulang-tulangnya yang patah dan rasa sakit itu, dia mencoba untuk bangkit. Tubuhnya terhuyung sebelum kembali berbaring di atas tanah. Dia masih menggeram ke arah Sam dan membuat serigala hitam besar itu memamerkan gigi-giginya ke arah Jacob.

" _Jangan—"_ Suara Jacob terputus. Tulangnya yang patah mengeluarkan derak mengerikan yang hanya bisa didengar Jacob. Tapi dia menolak untuk kalah dari rasa sakit itu. Dia tidak peduli apakah tubuhnya akan hancur. Hal terpenting baginya adalah memastikan Harry baik-baik saja.

"Aku bisa menolongnya."

Tanpa melihat, Jacob tahu kalau semua pasang mata di sekitarnya kini tertuju ke arah Harry. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa saat berlalu, laki-laki itu membuka mulut. Jacob mengamati dalam diam, tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu kalau kalian bukan serigala biasa. Aku juga tahu kalau kalian mengerti dengan apa yang akan kukatakan," Harry berkata lagi. Sam kini memfokuskan perhatian pada Harry. Tubuh sang serigala itu tidak bergerak. "Aku bisa menolongnya sebelum terlambat. Dengan melihat kondisinya, aku sangat yakin kalau keadaan kawananmu tidak dalam kondisi baik."

Jacob ingin segera menjawab tawaran dari Harry. Walau tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan laki-laki itu, dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Dadanya mengeluarkan gemuruh senang hanya mendengar kalau Harry berniat membantunya.

Hanya saja Sam seperti tidak mempunyai pikiran yang sama.

" _Kita tidak bisa memercayainya begitu saja,"_ Sam berbicara dalam kepalanya. _"Aku tidak percaya dengan laki-laki ini. Dia bisa melakukan apapun terhadap dirimu, Jake. Aku tidak mau bertaruh pada seseorang yang tidak bahkan tidak kita kenal. Aku akan memanggil Jared untuk membawamu kembali ke Reservasi. Dokter Cullen pasti—"_

Jacob menggeram sekali lagi ke arah Sam; memaksa sang _Alpha_ untuk diam. Persetan dengan pendapat laki-laki di hadapannya. Jacob tidak peduli. Harry sudah mau berbaik hati menolongnya. Hanya kondisinya saja yang membuatnya tidak menerjang ke arah Sam.

Tidakkah Sam melihat kalau Harry bisa melakukan sesuatu kepada sang vampir barusan? Lagi pula, bukankah Harry jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Dokter Cullen—sang pengisap darah yang mereka benci?

" _Jake—"_

" _Tidak, Sam,"_ Jacob memotong terlebih dahulu. _"Aku lebih percaya kepada Harry dibandingkan dengan siapapun. Kau harus—kau harus memberinya kesempatan. Aku percaya padanya."_

Sejujurnya, Jacob sama sekali tidak berniat mencoba menantang semua perintah dari Sam. Dia menghormati laki-laki itu sebagai ketua kawanan serigala Quileute. Hanya saja ... dorongan untuk berada di dekat Harry membuatnya menolak semua itu. Nalurinya mengatakan bahwa Harry bisa menolong dirinya dan bukan orang lain.

Jacob merintih. Dia mencoba mengangkat moncongnya sembali menatap sepasang mata _emerald_ itu. Seolah-olah mengerti dengan isi kepalanya. Harry berjalan mendekat. Tubuh laki-laki itu sedikit menunduk, gestur yang diperlihatkan seseorang ketika berada di antara hewan buas, dan berjalan sedikit ragu. Perlu beberapa saat sebelum Sam akhirnya menyerah. Dia menyingkirkan tubuhnya dan memberikan jalan bagi Harry walau keraguan tampak jelas di sepasang mata sang _Alpha_.

Tidak sekalipun Jacob membuang waktunya. Begitu Harry berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, dia segera menggesekkan moncongnya yang basah di lutut laki-laki itu dan mendapati keterkejutan sempat tampak di wajah tersebut. Aroma tubuh laki-laki itu tercium begitu kuat di antara aroma darahnya sendiri.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," Harry berbisik, mengusap bulu-bulunya tanpa peduli dengan darah yang masih basah dan lengket. "Kau percaya padaku, bukan?"

Jacob tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Harry. Tidak perlu karena sepertinya bukan hanya Jacob yang sudah tahu jawabannya. Tidak sekalipun dialihkannya perhatian saat Harry mengacungkan ranting pohon tadi ke arah tubuhnya dan membisikkan beberapa kata yang terdengar asing di telinganya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dicoba oleh Harry. Namun apapun itu, Jacob mulai bisa merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya.

Suara derak dari tulang-tulang bergeser terdengar. Tulang-tulang patah itu seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya dan mulai menyatu satu sama lain. Tulang lainnya yang remuk mulai memadat. Dia hampir bisa merasakan tulang rusuknya tersambung dengan tulang lain.

Rasa sakit menghujam tubuhnya beberapa saat kemudian. Jauh lebih besar dari serangan dari sang vampir sampai membuatnya memejamkan mata menahan air matanya tumpah. Jacob mengeluarkan suara mirip tersedak. Perih dirasakannya pada luka-luka menganga di tubuhnya. Harry seperti menaburi luka itu dengan garam.

Jacob lalu melolong panjang sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Begitu serigala berbulu cokelat kemerahan di sampingnya mengeluarkan lolongan menyakitkan dan kemudian tidak sadarkan diri, Harry sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dengan kepala serigala itu saat ini terkulai lemas di pahanya, Harry mencengkeram tongkat sihir miliknya dengan sangat erat dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Kawanan serigala—atau apapun mereka—itu menggeram marah; memikirkan bahwa Harry mungkin sudah menyakiti teman mereka. Serigala paling besar—sang kepala kawanan—memamerkan gigi taringnya yang tajam kepada Harry. Serigala hitam itu mendekat. Kaki-kakinya menjejak tanah dengan sangat pasti. Harry bisa melihat sepasang mata buas itu mengawasi tanpa berkedip.

Dan saat serigala besar tersebut mulai bergerak menerjang ke arahnya, dengan gerakan yang dia tahu hanya bermaksud untuk melindungi kawanannya, Harry merapalkan mantra dalam suara bisikan.

Tabir pelindung tak kasat mata segera membentengi Harry dari sang _Alpha_. Serigala itu terlebih dulu menyerang pelindung di sekitarnya sebelum terpental dan berguling di atas lantai hutan; menggelengkan kepala ketika mencoba untuk bangkit. Aura kemarahan terpancar dengan sangat jelas.

Salah satu serigala lain di sebelah kirinya—bertubuh lebih kecil—berusaha melakukan hal sama. Tanpa sadar Harry meremas bulu-bulu serigala di hadapannya, melingkarkan jari jemari di helaian bulu cokelat kemerahan itu. Kedua matanya melebar melihat serigala tersebut membentur pelindung dan mencoba menghancurkannya.

"Hentikan! Aku sama sekali tidak melukai temanmu!" Harry berseru, merapalkan ' _Protego_!' untuk kedua kalinya. "Kalian hanya akan menyakiti diri kalian sendiri!"

Sang _Alpha_ menggeram keras namun tidak lagi berusaha menjebol pelindung yang dibuatnya. Serigala besar itu terlihat berjalan mengelilinginya dan mencoba untuk mengetahui seberapa besar pelindung miliknya. Mata mereka tidak lepas menatap satu sama lain.

"Dengar," Harry mencoba berbicara lagi. Mata _emerald_ -nya mencoba melihat ke kedua mata sang _Alpha_. "Temanmu baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjamin kalau ini hanyalah pengaruh si—" Harry terdiam sejenak, mengutuk dirinya karena hampir menyebut kata 'sihir' di hadapan makhluk-makhluk buas itu. Ditariknya napas panjang dan mengembuskan dengan cepat. Serigala berbulu cokelat kemerahan di dekatnya menggeliat sedikit. "Kalian harus memercayaiku kalau temanmu akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah memperbaiki tulang-tulangnya yang patah dan menutup luka-lukanya. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melukai temanmu. Bagaimanapun, dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, ingat?"

Harry mengamati, tanpa bergerak karena takut kawanan serigala itu akan kembali menyerangnya, dalam diam. Sang _Alpha_ mengalihkan perhatian ke arah serigala di dekatnya, mengangkat kepala setinggi mungkin, dan mencoba mencium sesuatu di udara. Harry hampir menahan napasnya melihat serigala besar itu pada akhirnya kembali mendekat. Namun kali ini, makhluk buas itu tidak berusaha menyerang pelindungnya. Serigala itu hanya berjalan, menelengkan kepala, dan berbalik menjauh.

Sosok besarnya menghilang di balik semak-semak.

Harry tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan serigala itu di sana atau berusaha mencari tahu. Saat ini dia hanya ditemani dua serigala lain; memperlihatkan posisi siaga terhadap ancaman apapun. Suara gemerisik dari arah sang _Alpha_ menghilang memaksanya fokus ke arah itu. Kedua matanya hanya bisa melebar setelah menemukan bukan serigala hitam yang keluar dari persembunyiannya melainkan seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar serta tinggi dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada.

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat dengan kakinya yang juga telanjang sebelum berdiri di luar tabir pelindung miliknya dan mengangkat tangan. Telapak tangan besar itu menyentuh pelindung Harry sembari mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya.

"Aku Sam," kata laki-laki tersebut. "Bisakah kau melenyapkan apapun ini supaya aku bisa melihat keadaan Ja—temanku?"

Ah, Harry akhirnya mengerti siapa laki-laki tidak jauh darinya. Sam adalah serigala besar barusan—sang _Alpha_. Harry merasa puas karena dugaannya benar. Serigala-serigala itu bukanlah makhluk buas biasa.

 _Werewolf_ -kah?

Tapi sekarang bukan malam bulan purnama. Tidak mungkin _werewolf_ bisa berubah wujud dengan mudah sesuai kehendak mereka. Serigala-serigala ini terlalu terkontrol seolah-olah tidak mempunyai kesulitan sedikit pun untuk berubah sesuai keinginan mereka. _Werewolf_ adalah makhluk sihir yang buas. Kecuali—kecuali kalau kawanan serigala ini adalah—

" _Shape-shifter_ , huh?" Harry menyuarakan pemikirannya, cukup keras sampai bisa didengar ketiga serigala di sekitarnya. Sam terlihat terkejut sebelum menyembunyikan ekspresi itu dengan sangat baik. Harry memaksa perhatiannya terfokus pada pertanyaan Sam sebelumnya. "Kecuali kalau kau memastikan dua kawananmu yang lain tidak menyerangku, aku akan melakukannya."

Sam seperti sedang berusaha menimbang. Beberapa detik kemudian laki-laki itu memberikan anggukan persetujuan. Sam mengisyaratkan pada dua serigala lainnya untuk menjauh sehingga Harry segera mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan menggumamkan ' _Finite'_. Seketika pelindung itu lenyap. Batas yang membentenginya dengan serigala itu menghilang.

Sam berjalan mendekat dengan sedikit ragu. Sadar bahwa dia bisa melintas tanpa membentur dinding tidak terlihat, langkah kakinya semakin lebar. Hanya perlu tiga detik diperlukan Sam agar sampai di dekatnya. Tangan besar dan kecokelatan itu terulur ke arah serigala di sampingnya. Sam berusaha memeriksa dengan sangat teliti; memastikan temannya baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?" Sam mendongak. Sepasang mata cokelat itu sempat melebar.

Harry menggelengkan kepala. Ada dorongan aneh yang menghendakinya untuk tidak melepaskan jari jemarinya pada bulu-bulu cokelat kemerahan itu. "Menolongnya tentu saja," kata Harry. Dia menghela napas saat Sam tidak terlihat menerima jawaban singkat itu. "Aku membuatnya tertidur karena itu yang dibutuhkannya sekarang. Menumbuhkan tulang dan membuatnya seperti sedia kala tidak mudah dan menyebabkan rasa sakit. Aku tahu karena aku pernah mengalaminya. Kau—kau tidak perlu khawatir. Temanmu akan baik-baik saja. Beruntung vampir itu tidak menggigitnya. Kalau itu terjadi—"

Sadar bahwa Harry sudah terlalu banyak berbicara, dia segera menutup mulutnya. Sam menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung dan dahi berkerut sehingga Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya pada serigala di dekatnya.

Embusan napas menerpa sisi kanan tubuhnya. Harry segera mendapati salah satu serigala mendekat tanpa disadarinya. Serigala berbulu putih menyerupai pasir pantai itu menatap penuh keingintahuan. Moncong basahnya mengendus Harry.

"Seth," Sam berkata. Nada suaranya membuat serigala kecil itu mengeluarkan rintihan dan menundukkan kepala. Seth—serigala kecil tersebut—berjalan mendekati Sam dan duduk di samping serigala berbulu cokelat kemerahan. Harry menyadari serigala yang tersisa memilih tetap berada di tempatnya; tidak bergeming dan menatap ke arah hutan seolah-olah sedang berusaha menunggu sesuatu.

Sam berdeham dan memaksa Harry kembali mengamati laki-laki itu. "Aku tidak tahu siapa atau apa kau ini," kata Sam, "tapi aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau sudah menolong kawananku."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya."

Sam memberikan anggukan setuju. "Ada banyak pertanyaan yang saat ini ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Mengenai bagaimana kau bisa melawan vampir dan mengetahui kalau kami bukanlah serigala biasa. Aku juga perlu memastikan apakah kau berbahaya bagi kami atau tidak. Tapi untuk saat ini kau bisa menyimpan jawaban itu. Aku perlu membawanya untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut. Terima kasih sekali lagi."

Harry membuka mulut namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Lagi pula apa yang bisa dikatakannya sekarang? Sam pun terlihat tidak mempunyai ruang untuk berbicara walau saat ini dirinya juga menyimpan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban dari Sam.

Sam terdengar berbicara dengan suara pelan ke arah Seth. Harry tidak bisa mendengarnya atau berusaha untuk mencuri dengar. Seth mengeluarkan suara rintihan pelan dan memberikan anggukan terpaksa. Dilihatnya Seth berjalan mendekatinya; menggesekkan moncongnya pada lengan Harry.

"Seth akan mengantarmu kembali keluar dari hutan dan memastikan kau sampai di tempat yang aman."

Harry membuka mulut hendak melayangkan protes. Dia masih ingin berada di sini dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tatapan tajam dari sang _Alpha_ membuat Harry sadar kalau dia tidak punya tempat di antara kawanan _shape_ - _shifter_ ini.

"Beberapa serigala lain saat ini sedang berusaha mengejar vampir yang menyerangmu," kata Sam. "Untuk sementara itu lebih baik kalau kau tetap aman di tempat tinggalmu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang membuat vampir itu seperti mengincar dirimu. Namun aku memastikan kalau kau akan mendengar kabarnya begitu kami berhasil menemukan sesuatu. Kau harus pergi dan biarkan aku serta kawananku merawatnya."

Harry tidak segera bangkit dari posisinya. Bahkan saat melihat Seth sudah berjalan menjauh dan berhenti untuk menunggunya, Harry masih bergeming. Jari-jarinya melingkar protektif pada leher serigala berbulu cokelat kemerahan di dekatnya. Serigala itu menggeliat namun tidak membuka kedua matanya.

Diembuskannya napas dengan cepat dan memberikan anggukan kepada Sam. Dengan hati-hati Harry bangkit dan berdiri. Dia membersihkan daun-daun yang menempel di pakaiannya. Mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali tidak sempat mengambil alas kaki. Kakinya kini kotor dan lecet.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Harry mengamati serigala cokelat kemerahan itu. Dia tahu kalau serigala tersebut baik-baik saja. Luka-lukanya sudah berhasil dia obati. Hanya tinggal menunggu—mungkin beberapa menit atau jam—sebelum serigala tersebut sadar.

"Oke," kata Harry pada akhirnya. "Sampai jumpa, Sam."

Sam sekali lagi memberikan anggukan cukup singkat. Harry memilih untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang dan hanya tertuju ke arah Seth sebelum dia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Harry tidak bodoh untuk sadar kalau sesuatu di dalam dirinya menghendaki agar tetap berada di sana sampai serigala itu sadar.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Saya belum bisa memastikan kapan Sirius akan muncul. Tapi yang pasti tidak dalam waktu dekat. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mendengar ramblingan saya tempo hari ya. Ramblingannya sudah saya hapus karena sepertinya yang bersangkutan sudah membaca dan tidak muncul di review saya. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~!_


	7. Chapter 7 Interlude

_Maaf sebelumnya saya baru update. Baru ada coretpadahaldialagikenaWBcoret mood, orz. Chapter ini pendek karena hanya INTERLUDE perkenalan dengan Alice Cullen. Jacob/Harry-nya di chapter selanjutnya ya /wink2_

* * *

Harry sedang bermimpi. Dia mengetahui itu; seolah-olah secara otomatis berpikir demikian.

Pandangannya diedarkan ke sekeliling. Dia tidak tahu ada di mana atau mengapa alam bawah sadarnya menyajikan pemandangan seperti ini. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada warna putih—tanpa pangkal dan ujung. Bahkan di bawah kaki tempatnya berpijak hanya terdapat warna putih menyilaukan mata. Harry merasa familier dengan tempat ini. Dia sudah pernah berada di sini dan kejadian itu sudah bertahun-tahun lalu.

Saat itu adalah saat dimana Harry pernah 'mati' dan bertemu dengan Dumbledore serta Voldemort dalam wujud bayi mengerikan.

 _Limbo_ , pikirnya.

Sekali lagi diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling. Matanya tidak lagi merasa silau seperti saat pertama kali dia menyadari di mana dirinya. Tidak ada apa pun di sana; hanya warna putih terbentang luas sejauh matanya memandang. Dia juga tidak melihat wujud mengerikan Voldemort atau sosok mantan kepala sekolahnya.

Harry hanya sendirian di sana.

Coba dilangkahkannya kakinya. Dia tidak mengenakan alas kaki. Namun anehnya, permukaan tempatnya berpijak tidak terasa dingin atau hangat. Harry tidak merasakan sensasi apa pun.

Kakinya melangkah tanpa suara. Dia berjalan dan terus berjalan. Ada dorongan di dalam dirinya yang menghendaki Harry untuk terus melangkah. Dan dia mengikuti intuisi itu dalam diam.

Langkah demi langkah diambilnya tanpa mengatakan sesuatu—tanpa menyuarakan apa yang dilakukannya di sini. Dan ketika mata _emerald_ -nya melihat sesuatu yang berjalan mendekat dari kejauhan, Harry tahu kalau dia akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Dari kejauhan, 'sesuatu' itu hanya berbentuk titik hitam. Namun semakin lama, Harry sudah mulai bisa melihat 'sesuatu' tersebut. Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya, berdiri bergeming, dan membiarkan tangan terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dalam diam dia mengamati titik hitam itu mendekat dan semakin jelas.

Siluet hitam mulai terbentuk; menyerupai siluet seekor hewan berukuran sangat besar. Sepasang mata kecokelatan menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Harry segera mengenali apa yang dilihatnya. Kedua manik cokelat itu sangat familier baginya. Dia bahkan yakin kalau sosok hewan tersebut adalah serigala yang sama yang selama ini pernah dilihatnya.

Hanya saja dia tidak sedikit pun membayangkan ketika siluet serigala besar tersebut perlahan-lahan mengabur sebelum akhirnya membentuk siluet lain menyerupai manusia; berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya dan menatap Harry dengan kedua mata kecokelatan yang sama.

Siluet itu tanpa wajah sehingga Harry tidak bisa menduga ekspresi apa yang kini diperlihatkan sosok itu.

Harry ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun disadarinya tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia mengamati dalam diam saat siluet hitam tersebut berjalan mendekat dan kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Dia mendongakkan kepala, menatap mata kecokelatan itu dalam diam; menerka apa yang akan terjadi. Siluet hitam itu mendekatkan diri. Kehangatan seperti memancar dari tubuh siluet tanpa wajah itu. Harry juga tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena kedekatan tersebut. Tapi bukannya memilih menjauh, Harry bergeming dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan sosok itu.

Sebuah mulut terbentuk di mana seharusnya berada. Tangan berwarna hitam terulur ke arahnya, menyentuh sisi kanan wajahnya. Harry tidak merasakan sentuhan apa pun di sana—tidak dingin atau hangat—namun dia tahu siluet itu tengah menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Dia hanya mendengar suara bisikan pelan; terbawa oleh angin yang tiba-tiba berembus di tempat itu.

" _Harry. Harry."_

Seketika Harry terbangun dari mimpinya. Tubuhnya tersentak dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan napas memburu. Darah terkumpul di wajah dan membuat tubuhnya terasa sedikit lebih panas.

Harry seperti mengenali suara itu namun tidak bisa mengingat di mana dia pernah mendengarnya.

.

.

Bukan satu atau dua kali Alice Cullen mendapat Penglihatan terhadap sesuatu hal yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti artinya. Bukan tidak jarang pula Penglihatan-nya akan berubah dari prediksi awalnya. Semua Penglihatan itu adalah hasil dari jalan pikiran seseorang yang diperhatikannya.

Alice tahu dia tidak bisa disebut sebagai Peramal masa depan. Dia sering menganggap bakat itu hanyalah sebuah kilasan dari masa depan yang sama sekali tidak pasti.

Masa depan yang juga bisa berubah dengan sangat cepat.

"... Apa yang sebenarnya kita tunggu di sini?"

Alice mengerling dari sudut matanya. Rosalie balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi bosan. Wanita itu menyandarkan punggung di dalam mobil dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Dia tahu Rosalie bukanlah tipe yang suka menunggu. Sudah bukan sekali ini saudarinya melemparkan pertanyaan serupa. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah satu setengah jam berada di sini.

"Aku tidak tahu," Alice menjawab sambil tersenyum ke arah Jasper yang duduk di kursi belakang. Jasper duduk dengan kaku dan mencoba membalas senyumnya. "Aku juga berharap aku tahu apa yang kita tunggu, Rose."

Mata Rosalie menyipit dengan tidak senang namun Alice mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia mengalihkan perhatian dari Rosalie ke arah luar jendela mobil dan menatap beberapa orang yang baru saja keluar dari supermarket tidak jauh dari mereka.

Seorang wanita terlihat mendorong troli penuh barang belanjaan ke arah sebuah mobil keluarga berwarna hitam. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar dua belas tahun mengikuti di belakang; menyeret adik perempuannya yang menghentakkan tangan tidak senang. Tidak jauh dari keluarga kecil itu seorang laki-laki paruh baya—yang Alice tahu adalah pemilik sebuah restoran kecil—menjinjing dua tas plastik besar.

Alice memang tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan dia tidak tahu apa yang dicarinya di tempat ini. Alice hanya mendapat Penglihatan itu tadi pagi bahwa dia berada di sini bersama Jasper dan Rosalie.

Dan itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang; duduk di dalam mobil di antara ketidakpastian.

Alice mendongakkan kepala, menumpukan siku di pinggir jendela, dan menatap ke arah langit. Awan gelap pembawa hujan berarak pelan dan berhasil menyembunyikan cahaya matahari. Dia tahu sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Dalam empat hari ke depan hujan akan terus turun di Forks.

Keuntungan besar bagi keluarganya.

Suara telepon berdering memecah keheningan di dalam mobil. Dia baru saja melihat Rosalie hendak mengangkat teleponnya ketika tepat pada saat itu sepasang mata cokelat keemasannya tidak sengaja terjatuh ke arah seseorang yang saat ini sedang berjalan memasuki supermarket.

Laki-laki itu tidak pernah dilihatnya di Forks. Alice bahkan tidak 'melihat' kalau ada seseorang yang akan pindah ke tempat ini. Forks adalah kota kecil. Kedatangan orang asing ke sini pasti setidaknya pasti akan menimbulkan perbincangan baik di sekolah atau di rumah sakit tempat Carlisle bekerja. Hanya saja ... Alice belum mendengar hal itu sebelum ini.

Ditatapnya dengan penuh minat sosok tersebut dari kejauhan. Laki-laki itu berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa memasuki supermarket ketika hujan gerimis mulai turun; dengan cepat menghilang di balik pintu kaca.

Alice segera tahu apa alasan yang membuatnya berada di sini.

.

,

Angin dingin berembus dan membuat Harry sedikit tergidik. Dia mengeratkan mantel dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat ketika mendadak gerimis mulai turun. Cuaca di Forks mirip dengan London. Harry tidak begitu merasa heran saat hujan tiba-tiba turun walau sebelumnya matahari bersinar terik di atas kepalanya.

Dengan sedikit malas, dia mendorong troli belanjanya ke arah kasir. Trolinya hanya setengah penuh. Tidak banyak yang dia beli di sana. Setidaknya semua itu cukup sebagai persediaannya selama satu minggu ke depan sampai dia berhasil menemukan sebuah rumah tinggal tetap. Dia tidak bisa terus menerus tinggal di motel sementara dirinya tidak tahu kapan akan menemukan Sirius.

Wanita di balik mesin kasir melemparkan senyum ke arahnya. Harry membalas senyum wanita itu dengan anggukan singkat sembari mengucapkan terima kasih saat meninggalkan tempat itu. Disadarinya gerimis masih turun di luar sana; membuatnya berdiri di luar supermarket dengan tangan penuh dengan sebuah kantong kertas besar. Kepalanya terdongak menatap awan hitam yang bergulung-gulung di atas sana.

Harry sudah berniat menerobos hujan gerimis itu dan mencari tempat sepi untuk ber- _Apparate_ ketika menyadari keberadaan seseorang di sampingnya.

"Halo."

Suara merdu menyerupai bunyi lonceng di hari Natal menyapa telinganya. Harry seketika menoleh ke arah asal suara. Seorang gadis berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Gadis itu cantik, bertubuh pendek, dengan rambut hitam yang pendek; terlihat jauh lebih muda darinya. Sepasang mata cokelat keemasan itu menatapnya dengan penuh ketertarikan.

Harry tidak segera memberikan respons. Ada kesan aneh yang membuatnya menatap gadis itu dengan kening berkerut. Ada sesuatu di mata cokelat keemasan itu yang membuat Harry ingin meraih tongkat sihirnya.

"Halo," gadis itu kembali menyapa. Harry mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah gadis di sampingnya.

"Yeah?"

Tangan pucat terulur ke arah Harry. Senyum ramah tersungging di wajah pucat itu. Harry tidak segera menyamput uluran tangan tersebut. Namun saat gadis di hadapannya tidak juga menarik tangannya—seperti menunggu Harry—dia memilih menjabat tangan itu.

"Aku Alice," gadis di hadapannya berkata lagi, masih dengan tersenyum.

Coba diabaikannya sensasi dingin yang dirasakannya ketika menjabat tangan itu; berpikir kalau sensasi tersebut disebabkan oleh udara dingin di sekitarnya. "Harry," katanya. "Harry Potter."

Gadis itu—Alice—tersenyum semakin lebar sebelum menganggukkan kepala dan melepaskan tangannya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Alice berlari kecil ke arah sebuah mobil mewah berwarna kuning cerah terparkir. Gadis itu sempat melambaikan tangan sebelum berlalu dan menghilang di tikungan pertama tidak jauh darinya.

Dalam hati Harry mempertanyakan keanehan apa lagi yang dialaminya sekarang.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Untuk_ _ **yuyu**_ _(dan semoga Anda membaca ini) tolong berhenti nyepam di fanfiksi saya yang lain agar saya meng-update fanfiksi ini secepat mungkin. Saya_ _ **sangat**_ _tidak suka dipaksa untuk update. Anda kesal karena fanfiks_ _i tidak dilanjut? Well, itu masalah Anda_ _. Kalau mau saya update, bisakah Anda bersabar seperti reader lain? Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah._ _Intinya, spam Anda tidak akan membuat saya update cepat._

 _Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca dan terima kasih mau bersabar sampai saya update lagi /pelukciumhangat_

 _Sampai jumpa~~!_


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob terbangun, seketika merasakan sendi-sendi tubuhnya mengerang protes ketika digerakkan. Matanya yang sebelumnya terbuka dipejamkan serapat mungkin untuk mencoba menghalau sinar matahari senja; masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar dan membawa angin lembut serta sejuk di sore hari.

Dia tahu penyebab mengapa dirinya terbangun. Dapat didengarnya—walau samar—suara percakapan dari lantai bawah. Dia mengenali suara Sam dan ayahnya. Dia juga tidak luput mendengar ada suara seorang gadis di antara suara percakapan yang tengah berlangsung.

 _Bella_ , pikirnya tanpa sadar; mengenali suara itu dengan baik.

Jacob mencoba untuk bangun. Kepalanya terasa pusing namun tidak membuatnya mengempaskan kembali tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Pandangan mata kini teredar. Dia tertegun sejenak mengamati kamarnya.

Dia mulai berpikir apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Mengapa Jacob berada di kamarnya?

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan sebuah pelatuk di dalam kepalanya, memicu ingatan yang sempat terlupakan. Rentetan-rentetan ingatan menghantamnya bagai ombak besar di pantai. Jacob mulai bisa mengingat dengan jelas. Dia mulai tahu mengapa dirinya berbaring di atas tempat tidur seperti sekarang.

Jacob ingat mengenai vampir yang menyerangnya sebelum ini. Dia ingat bagaimana lintah pengisap darah itu menghujamkan kuku-kukunya di tubuh Jacob dan mencoba menghancurkan tulang-tulangnya. Dia terluka parah. Jacob masih bisa mencium sisa-sisa aroma darahnya sendiri yang seperti menempel di tubuhnya. Dia juga tidak akan lupa bagaimana dirinya bereaksi atas serangan itu. Jacob melawan sekuat mungkin. Tentu saja hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

Bagaimanapun juga Harry ada di sana. Laki-laki itu berada dalam bahaya dan Jacob ingin melindunginya.

 _Harry_ , pikirnya lagi. Perutnya mulai bergejolak tidak nyaman. _Apa yang terjadi dengan Harry? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia terluka?_

Jacob tidak bisa tidak memikirkan pemilik mata _emerald_ itu. Suara di dalam kepalanya seolah-olah berteriak sekeras mungkin sampai telinganya berdenging; menghendaki Jacob untuk pergi dan melihat keadaan Harry.

Dan itulah yang akan dilakukan Jacob sekarang.

Tanpa memedulikan dirinya atau orang lain, walau itu harus membuatnya pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun terlebih dahulu kepada ayahnya, Jacob memaksa tubuhnya bergerak. Anehnya, dia tidak merasakan sakit dari luka yang disebabkan vampir asing itu. Tubuhnya baik-baik saja dan tidak terlihat seperti mengalami luka berat. Jacob berpikir kalau gen serigala di dalam tubuhnya yang sudah memulihkan dirinya.

Dibukanya jendela kamar selebar mungkin. Tanpa sadar Jacob menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sampai paru-parunya terasa penuh. Angin yang berembus menerpa wajahnya terasa menyegarkan. Dia memejamkan mata beberapa saat sebelum meremas kusen jendela dan mendorong tubuhnya melompat keluar.

Jacob melompat dengan mudah. Tubuhnya mendarat lembut di atas permukaan tanah yang lembab dan basah; tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang telanjang. Mata cokelatnya teredar ke arah pinggir hutan.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jacob mulai berlari kecil; membiarkan tubuhnya santai sejenak sebelum mulai bertransformasi menjadi seekor serigala besar dan segera menghilang di dalam hutan.

Jacob tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat jika saja ada orang-orang di dalam rumah yang menyadari kepergiannya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal. Dia hanya ingin segera melihat Harry dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Keempat kaki-kaki berbulunya menjejak tanah dengan mantap. Dia berlari dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan membiarkan angin berembus membelai bulu-bulunya. Pemandangan di sekitarnya tampak mengabur.

Hari sudah beranjak semakin sore. Matahari mulai terbenam di barat—di arah ke mana dia pergi. Cahayanya yang berwarna kuning kemerahan menyusup di antara celah-celah dedaunan dan berhasil menciptakan ilusi seolah-olah dedaunan tengah menguning. Jacob mempercepat larinya; berharap dengan demikian jarak antara Reservasi dan Forks semakin pendek.

 _Harry_ ….

Dia merapalkan nama itu di dalam benaknya seperti sebuah kaset rusak. Anehnya lagi, tidak ada suara lain terdengar di kepalanya. Dia tidak mendengar suara teman-temannya yang mungkin sedang berpatroli di luar sana. Hanya ada keheningan di sana sehingga Jacob bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaranya sendiri yang merapalkan nama laki-laki itu.

Jacob hanya melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya mengabur di setiap langkah yang diambil. Napasnya memburu dan membentuk kepulan uap tipis di depan hidungnya. Ketika menyadari bahwa dia sudah melewati perbatasan, Jacob memelankan larinya. Dia baru berhenti saat sampai di jarak paling dekat dengan motel tempat Harry menginap.

Dirasakannya dia pernah berada di posisi ini—bersembunyi di balik semak-semak—mengamati pintu kamar Harry dari kejauhan. Dia bergeming, berbaring di atas permukaan tanah dengan kedua kaki depan telentang, dan kepala direbahkan sampai Jacob bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma daun-daun yang mulai membusuk.

Udara dingin berembus di sekitarnya dan membuat tubuh Jacob sedikit tergidik. Dia tahu sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam sepenuhnya. Namun Jacob menemukan dirinya tidak peduli. Dia akan berada di sini sampai melihat Harry.

... walau itu artinya Jacob mungkin akan berada di sini sepanjang malam.

Jacob bahkan tidak segan-segan akan masuk ke kamar Harry jika memang diperlukan.

Pintu kamar motel Harry tertutup rapat. Tidak ada cahaya yang terlihat dari jendela; membuat Jacob tidak tahu apakah Harry ada di sana atau tidak. Dia membiarkan dirinya berada di posisi sama selama hampir setengah jam lebih sebelum hidungnya berhasil menangkap aroma yang begitu familier di hidungnya.

Jacob mengangkat kepala. Kedua telinganya otomatis berdiri. Pandangannya kembali teredar mencoba mencari keberadaan laki-laki itu.

Ada kegembiraan yang muncul di dalam dirinya saat Jacob menemukan Harry tidak jauh darinya. Laki-laki itu tengah berlari kecil di pinggir jalan. Tudung menutupi kepalanya namun tidak membuat Jacob tidak bisa mengenali Harry. Laki-laki itu berhenti di dekat sebuah bangunan. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum memutuskan menyeberangi jalan besar yang sepi.

Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah. Jacob meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dan melangkah keluar dari hutan. Dia berdiri di tempat sama seperti terakhir kalinya; membiarkan tubuhnya terlihat jelas dan berharap Harry segera menyadari keberadaannya sebelum penduduk Forks.

Keinginan Jacob terkabul. Dari tempatnya Jacob mengamati Harry. Tangan laki-laki itu, yang sedang merogoh saku jaket mencari sesuatu, mendadak terhenti. Harry berdiri kaku di depan pintu motel sebelum memutar kepalanya dengan sangat cepat.

Saat itulah pandangan mereka bertemu. Walau dari kejauhan pun Jacob masih bisa melihat bagaimana kedua mata hijau cemerlang itu melebar sempurna menyadari keberadaannya. Harry bergeming namun keterkejutan terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

Jacob tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan yang dirasakannya sekarang tatkala melihat Harry berjalan sedikit lebih cepat ke arahnya. Mata mereka tidak sekalipun lepas menatap satu sama lain.

Jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat di setiap langkah yang diambil Harry; mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Aroma tubuh Harry—yang bercampur keringat—menohok hidungnya. Jacob berusaha menahan diri sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menerjang Harry dan menenggelamkan moncongnya di lekuk leher laki-laki itu seperti yang dilakukannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Cakar-cakarnya tertanam di tanah; mencoba menahan semua dorongan yang muncul dan menyeruak dari dalam dirinya.

Jacob tidak menghitung berapa lama sampai Harry kini berdiri di hadapannya. Napas laki-laki itu memburu. Jacob bisa mendengar jantung Harry juga berdegup cepat seperti dirinya. Jacob tidak melakukan apa pun. Dia bergeming, menatap sepasang mata _emerald_ di hadapannya, dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam di sana.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang mengucapkan sesuatu. Jacob pun tahu dia tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di ruang terbuka seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa menjamin tidak akan ada yang melihat sosoknya. Karena alasan itu pulalah Jacob—dengan kecewa—mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Harry dan membalikkan tubuh. Dia mulai berjalan memasuki hutan.

Harry seperti mengerti keinginannya. Jacob tidak perlu menoleh ke belakang. Harry mengikutinya dalam diam; berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang.

Mereka tidak masuk ke bagian hutan terdalam. Hanya sampai beberapa belas meter dari pinggir hutan. Dari jarak sejauh ini tidak akan ada penduduk Forks yang bisa melihat sosok besarnya. Jacob kembali membalikkan tubuh dan berhadapan dengan Harry.

"Kau," Harry berkata, memecah keheningan yang menggantung di udara. "Kau baik-baik saja. Aku senang kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Ada kelegaan di nada suara itu. Ada juga kegembiraan yang terdengar samar dari kata-kata Harry. Senyum merekah di wajah kecokelatan Harry; membuat sepasang mata _emerald_ itu seperti bersinar.

Jacob _sangat_ ingin mengatakan kalau Harry tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Selama dia masih berubah menjadi serigala, semua akan baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi saat ini Jacob sedang dalam wujud serigala. Dia tidak bisa berbicara. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya kepada Harry.

Didekatinya laki-laki di hadapannya. Harry tidak terlihat ingin menjauh dan membuat Jacob sedikit lebih berani. Didekatkannya moncongnya ke arah dada laki-laki tersebut. Jacob menghirup aroma tubuh Harry sebanyak yang dia bisa lalu memejamkan mata.

Sesuatu menyentuh bulu-bulu di sisi kanan tengkuknya. Jacob tidak perlu membuka mata. Dia tahu itu adalah jari-jemari Harry. Dibiarkannya Harry membelai tubuhnya, menyapukan ujung-ujung jari di bulu-bulu cokelat kemerahannya.

Jacob menyukai gestur yang diberikan Harry untuknya dan tidak ingin semua itu berakhir dengan cepat. Dia tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara menyerupai dengkuran pelan saat Harry menggaruk tengkuknya. Telinganya terangkat mendengar Harry tertawa pelan; membuat Jacob membuka mata dan menatap laki-laki itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tawa Harry perlahan terhenti. Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu menatapnya lekat. Laki-laki itu mengerutkan kening seperti sedang berpikir.

Dilihatnya Harry menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Aku tahu _apa_ kau ini."

Tubuh Jacob tersentak mendengar kalimat itu. Jacob bereaksi sesuai instingnya. Dia menjauhkan diri dan menciptakan sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

 _Harry tahu?_ Jacob bertanya kepada dirinya. _Bagaimana—?_

Jacob merasa panik. Harry tidak seharusnya mengetahui apa pun mengenai _shape_ - _shifter_ dan Quilete. Harry mungkin sudah bertemu vampir namun hal itu saja tidak membuatnya menyadari apa dirinya.

Lalu ... lalu apakah Harry tahu siapa dirinya?

 _Tidak, tidak, Harry tidak seharusnya tahu semua ini._

" _Jake—? Di mana kau,_ man _?"_

Suara Seth tiba-tiba terdengar di kepalanya. Jacob mengabaikan itu. Perhatiannya hanya terfokus ke arah Harry yang sepertinya tengah terkejut. Jacob bergeming. Tiba-tiba dia merasa ketakutan dan panik. Matanya bergerak asal tidak menatap kedua mata Harry.

"Hei," Harry memanggil namun Jacob tidak menoleh. Dia lebih memilih menatap sebuah pohon besar di belakang sosok itu. Didengarnya sekali lagi laki-laki di hadapannya mengatakan sesuatu. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu panik."

Suara Harry terdengar begitu lembut di telinganya. Terasa seperti tengah berusaha menenangkan Jacob.

Harry berjalan mendekat. Kali ini sedikit lebih berhati-hati. Jacob memberanikan diri melihat sosok itu. Seulas senyum dilemparkan Harry untuknya. Kali ini, ketika sekali lagi Harry menyentuh puncak kepalanya, Jacob tidak berusaha menjauh. Dibiarkannya jari-jemari Harry bermain dengan bulu-bulunya.

"Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu," Harry berbisik, "apalagi setelah kau menyelamatkanku. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena hal itu."

Harry bergerak, mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Napasnya seperti tercekat merasakan laki-laki itu memeluk lehernya. Kepala Harry terbenam di leher berbulu Jacob, menyebabkan tubuhnya bergetar karena gestur itu.

Jacob kembali berharap mereka bisa berada di dalam posisi ini selamanya. Hanya ada Jacob dan Harry. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan Victoria, kawanan serigalanya, para Cullen, dan ... Bella. Jacob cukup hanya akan memikirkan Harry. Laki-laki itu kini adalah hal terpenting baginya.

Harry menarik tubuhnya menjauh, menuai kekecewaan di dalam diri Jacob.

"Keberatan kalau kau berubah menjadi wujudmu yang sebenarnya? Kau tahu, supaya kita bisa, erm, bicara? Aku tahu _shape_ - _shifter_ seperti kalian bisa berubah dengan mudah. _Well_ , itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan. Aku hanya, uh, ingin kita bisa bicara dengan mudah."

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Jacob untuk mencerna kalimat itu. Dia menyadari kalau dirinya terkejut Harry tahu mengenai _shape_ - _shifter_ dan tidak berbicara dengan sangat tenang mengenai topik itu.

Harry bahkan bersikap seperti bukan kali ini pertama kalinya laki-laki di hadapannya bertemu dengan jenis mereka.

Jacob memikirkan permintaan Harry; menimbang apakah dirinya memenuhi permintaan tersebut. Harry benar. Dia bisa berubah dari wujud serigala ke manusia dengan mudah dan tanpa kesulitan berarti. Tapi ... tapi Jacob sama sekali tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Harry.

Bagaimanapun juga, Jacob adalah serigala yang ditemui Harry. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi laki-laki itu jika mengetahui hal tersebut.

Jacob ... Jacob tidak ingin Harry membenci dirinya. Itu satu-satunya pikiran yang Jacob tidak ingin lihat dan dengar.

Harry seperti bisa mendengar pergulatan pikirannya, seperti merasakan kecemasan Jacob. Harry mengeratkan pelukan di lehernya, bernapas di leher Jacob. Kecemasan tersebut seolah-olah menguap bagai embun di pagi hari. Jacob bernapas cepat dari hidungnya; sekadar berusaha melenyapkan kecemasan yang masih tersisa.

Jacob sangat ingin memperlihatkan sosok sebenarnya kepada Harry. Dia ingin bisa seperti Sam dan Emily. Dia ingin bisa berbicara dengan Harry dan mengatakan semua yang ada di benaknya.

Tapi apakah Jacob bisa mengambil resiko Harry tidak akan menyukai dirinya? Apakah Jacob bisa menerima penolakan jika Harry tidak menyukainya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu disuarakan dengan sangat keras di kepalanya. Namun selama apa pun dia berusaha mencari, tidak ada jawaban yang ditemukannya. Dia tahu hanya Harry-lah yang bisa memberikan jawaban itu.

Jacob mengeluarkan suara menyerupai rintihan hewan yang terluka. Seketika Harry menarik tubuh supaya bisa melihat dirinya dengan jelas. Matanya menemukan kecemasan tampak di wajah itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak, Jacob sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Dia jauh dari baik. Tubuhnya kini bergetar. Terjadi pergolakan antara Jacob dan serigala di dalam dirinya. Di satu sisi, serigala itu menginginkan Jacob berubah dan menuruti permintaan Harry. Namun di sisi lain, Jacob memikirkan sebaliknya. Dia belum ingin Harry mengetahui siapa dirinya. Dia kembali merasakan kecemasan itu mencoba keluar dari dalam hatinya.

Jacob mendengar Harry mengatakan sesuatu namun dia tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Telinganya mendadak tuli. Matanya berkabut sehingga sosok Harry hanya berupa gambaran kabur. Jacob kini terduduk di atas lantai hutan tubuhnya bergetar.

Dia mengetahui dengan sangat baik reaksi ini dan hal itu membuatnya terkejut.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bulu-bulunya berdiri dan kaku. Jacob mulai merasakan otot-otot tubuh dan tulangnya seperti mengerang protes. Dia tidak seharusnya bertransformasi! Jacob seharusnya bisa menahan keinginannya untuk berubah wujud!

Namun nyatanya, tubuhnya menolak semua perintah dari otaknya. Jacob mengerang merasakan tulang-tulangnya mulai mengecil dan berubah bentuk. Beberapa detik berlalu dan terasa begitu lama serta menyiksa. Tubuhnya sakit. Napasnya memburu dan pendek. Jacob sempat merasakan telinganya berdenging.

Lalu dua detik kemudian, semua sensasi menyakitkan itu hilang.

Jacob tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Dia tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu keempat kaki berbulunya sudah digantikan oleh dua tangan dan dua kaki. Dia tidak perlu melihat semua itu. Tubuhnya sudah berubah. Dia sudah bukan lagi berada dalam wujud serigala namun dalam tubuh manusia.

Telanjang seperti bayi baru lahir tepat di hadapan Harry.

Jacob merasakan napasnya tercekat. Dadanya bergemuruh seperti badai di tengah laut. Tidak sekalipun Jacob berani mendongakkan kepala dan melihat ekspresi di wajah Harry. Bahunya menegang ketika mendengar napas laki-laki itu tercekat. Sepasang mata cokelatnya hanya tertuju ke arah ujung sepatu olahraga Harry.

Laki-laki itu mundur satu langkah namun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tanpa sadar gerakan itu membuat Jacob mengangkat kepalanya. Mata mereka bertemu. Dan kali ini dia melihat keterkejutan di wajah di hadapannya.

"Jacob," Harry memanggil namanya; membuat suaranya seperti menggema di keheningan hutan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Saya update lagi. yay! Terima kasih banyak atas apresiasinya ya #peluksemua dan sampai jumpa lagi~~!_

 _As usual, a lot of thanks to_ _ **novie clalueaiyankqmue, Drarry Forever, Dewi15,**_ _ **Blueonyx Syiie, yuki akibaru, kyujaena, yuyu, Hiori Fuyumi, Uchy Nayuki, Harumi Narusasu, BetyDiamond, Kim Dhol Chu, DyoKyung-Stoick, guest1, Nhac3ss,**_ _and_ _ **guest2**_ _for reviewing!_


	9. Chapter 9

"Jacob?"

Tidak ada respons yang diberikan. Tidak ada pula tindakan dilakukan laki-laki di hadapannya. Harry menemukan dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari sosok itu; berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

Bukan kali ini saja Harry pernah berhadapan dengan makhluk sihir. _Werewolf_ bukan sekadar makhluk dalam mitos atau cerita anak-anak. _Hell_ , bahkan sebelum ini dia sudah pernah bertemu langsung dengan _werewolf_ sungguhan—bukan sekadar pengubah wujud. Remus Lupin adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Dia tidak lagi terkejut menemukan mereka tidak hanya ada di dunianya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Jacob masih memilih bergeming. Tidak ada kata terucap dari mulut laki-laki itu. Jacob masih menundukkan kepala—menganggap kalau kumpulan dedaunan lantai hutan jauh lebih menarik untuk dilihat—dan menolak menatap kedua matanya.

Ditariknya napas panjang dan mengembuskan dengan perlahan. Dengan hati-hati pula Harry bergerak mendekati sosok itu—mengabaikan kondisi tubuh Jacob yang telanjang layaknya bayi—lalu berlutut.

"Hei, kau oke?" Harry bertanya, sedikit memelankan nada suaranya. Jacob akhirnya memberikan sedikit respons. Laki-laki itu mendongak sehingga kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Jacob menatapnya dengan kedua pupil melebar sempurna. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

Seolah-olah akhirnya menyadari kondisi Jacob sekarang, Harry merasakan darah dengan cepat berkumpul di wajahnya. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya selain ke sepasang mata kecokelatan itu; sekadar karena tidak ingin menginvasi apa yang seharusnya menjadi privasi Jacob.

Dilepaskannya jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tanpa melihat dia bisa merasakan Jacob mengamati setiap gerakannya. Harry berdeham pelan, menyodorkan jaketnya ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Erm," Harry bergumam, mencoba memecah kecanggungan aneh di udara namun tidak begitu berhasil. "Pakailah. Kau akan sakit jika, err, kau membiarkan tubuhmu seperti itu."

Harry tidak luput melihat ada rona merah di pipi Jacob. Laki-laki itu memang masih belum mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak juga melayangkan protes ketika menerima jaketnya. Harry dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara gemerisik saat Jacob berpakaian. Ketika tidak lagi mendengar suara apa pun, dia mencoba melihat dari balik bahu. Jacob sudah memakai jaketnya; melilitkan pakaian itu di pinggang untuk menyembunyikan privasinya.

Harry kembali berdeham dan membuat Jacob kembali memfokuskan perhatian ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau adalah"—Harry melakukan gerakan aneh dengan kedua tangannya; mendapati Jacob mengangguk singkat—" _Bloody_ _hell_ , ada berapa banyak _shape_ - _shifter_ di kota ini, huh?"

Sudut bibir Jacob terangkat sedikit seperti tengah mencoba menyembunyikan senyumnya. Kini disadarinya sedikit keraguan dan kecemasan di wajah laki-laki itu sirna.

"Kau tidak marah?" Jacob bertanya seperti mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaannya. Anehnya, Harry tidak begitu peduli. Dia hanya mengerutkan kening atas pertanyaan Jacob. "Maksudku, kau tidak terlihat marah setelah tahu kalau aku adalah serigala yang sering kautemui."

"Untuk apa aku harus marah? Aku tidak punya alasan untuk itu."

Jacob mengedikkan bahu. Sekali lagi mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain tanpa alasan yang jelas. Harry sungguh tidak tahu mengapa Jacob sampai berpikir demikian. Dia hanya merasa terkejut—dan baginya itu wajar—menyadari kalau serigala itu adalah Jacob. Namun menurut Harry sendiri, semua itu tidak terlalu penting. Lagi pula dia tidak pernah berpikir siapa wujud manusia dari serigala berbulu cokelat kemerahan itu.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Harry menarik napas. Tangannya bergerak menyisir helaian rambut hitamnya. Dia mendudukkan diri di atas sebuah batang pohon yang tumbang karena petir. Kedua mata _emerald_ -nya mengamati Jacob.

"Setelah vampir dan _shape_ - _shifter_ , makhluk apa lagi yang ada di kota ini, huh?" Harry memecah kesunyian di sekitarnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin terkejut kalau melihat ada Troll Gunung di tempat ini."

Jacob memandang tidak percaya. "Troll?"

"Yeah. Troll."

"Troll itu tidak ada, kau tahu."

Harry memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut. "Ah. Jadi hanya vampir dan _shape-shifter_?"

"Forks bukan kota dalam dongeng, Harry," Jacob menjawab sambil terkekeh. Tanpa sadar membuat Harry tersenyum lebar. "Apa lagi yang kaupikir akan kautemukan di sini?"

Harry mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. _Mere-people_ atau goblin, mungkin? Aku sering bertemu mereka sebelum ini."

Terlihat jelas Jacob tidak begitu memercayai kata-katanya. Namun Harry tidak memedulikan itu. Dia tahu pula tidak seharusnya menceritakan apa pun terhadap Jacob. Tapi ... tapi bukankah Jacob dan kawanannya adalah makhluk sihir? Dia tidak akan melanggar peraturan dengan mengatakan sesuatu mengenai dunianya kepada mereka, bukan? Lagi pula, tempat ini bukanlah Inggris. Dia bahkan sempat berpikir kalau dirinya berada di dimensi berbeda dengan tempat di mana dia berasal.

"Kau mau menceritakan _apa_ kau itu sebenarnya, Harry?" Suara Jacob memaksa Harry kembali menatap laki-laki itu. Jacob kini sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah Harry; membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh setengah telanjang laki-laki tersebut. Coba diabaikannya perasaan tidak nyaman saat pandangan mereka bertemu. "Aku tahu kalau kau bukan manusia biasa terlebih setelah melihat bagaimana kau bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap vampir yang menyerangmu tempo hari. Kau bisa melindungi diri sendiri bahkan tanpa ada aku atau teman-temanku. Dan lagi, kau mengetahui keberadaan vampir dan _shape_ - _shifter_ seperti ... seperti—"

"—sudah terbiasa melihatnya?"

Jacob memberikan anggukan persetujuan.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?"

Kali ini Harry melihat Jacob menggelengkan kepala. Dilihatnya pula laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di atas batang kayu di sampingnya. Dia kembali mencoba mengabaikan sensasi panas yang memancar dari tubuh di sampingnya.

"Bukankah itu wajar?" Jacob berbalik bertanya, memainkan ujung lengan jaket dengan tangannya. Laki-laki itu tidak melihat ke arah Harry. "Kau setidaknya mengetahui lebih banyak hal tentang _kami_ —dan juga vampir. Bukankah kami juga pantas tahu apa kau ini?"

Harry mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kau berpikir kalau aku mungkin berbahaya bagi kalian."

Bukannya membenarkan pernyataannya, Jacob justru menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat seperti tidak memikirkan maksud kata-katanya. Kini, Jacob menatapnya lekat. Sepasang mata kecokelatan itu tidak sekalipun berkedip. Harry bisa merasakan seolah-olah ada hal yang ingin diucapkan Jacob lewat gestur itu.

"Aku _tidak_ _akan_ pernah berpikir kalau kau berbahaya," Jacob menegaskan. Ada nada frustrasi di suara itu. Jacob terdiam sejenak dan mengembuskan napas cepat. "Tetapi kawananku tidak berpikir demikian. Apalagi, pimpinan kawananku. Dia masih berpikir kalau kau mungkin mempunyai niat buruk dengan datang ke sini."

"Maksudmu Sam?"

Jacob terkejut mendengar kalau Harry mengetahui siapa sang _Alpha_. Hanya saja laki-laki itu memilih tidak memberikan komentar dan hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Dengar, Jacob," Harry berkata, menatap kedua manik cokelat itu sepenuhnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai niat buruk apa pun di tempat ini. Aku hanya ingin menemukan ayah baptisku. Hanya itu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau tempat ini ternyata di luar dugaanku. Aku pun tidak pernah berharap terjebak di sini di antara vampir dan kawanan serigala. Kau bisa mengatakan pada Sam kalau aku akan pergi segera setelah menemukan ayah baptisku."

"Kau akan ... pergi?"

Harry tidak luput merasakan ada kepanikan di suara Jacob. Tubuh laki-laki di sampingnya mendadak kaku. Jacob berdiri. Telapak tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuh. Mata kecokelatan itu berkilat marah.

Harry melihat ekspresi aneh muncul di wajah dan mata cokelat milik Jacob selain kemarahan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Namun saat itu, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang _Shape-shifter_ di hadapannya. Dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa Jacob memperlihatkan reaksi seperti itu.

"Y-yeah," jawabnya. Mendadak suaranya terdengar begitu ragu. Tiba-tiba saja dia tidak ingin melihat mata Jacob. Harry berakhir menatap ke arah jari jemarinya yang saling terkait di atas pangkuan. "Aku minta maaf."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Harry tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Untuk apa meminta maaf pada Jacob? Apa gunanya permintaan maaf tersebut? Harry tidak melakukan kesalahan pada laki-laki itu, bukan?

Lalu ... _apa_?

Harry tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu; sama seperti dia jua tidak menemukan Jacob ketika mendongakkan kepala. Sang _Shape_ - _shifter_ itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya; menyisakan semilir angin lembut dan jaket miliknya teronggok begitu saja di atas permukaan tanah.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Harry merasa bahwa dia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

#

"... Dari mana saja kau, Jake?"

Jacob tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Dia bahkan tidak melirik laki-laki itu dan langsung berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Billy Black sekali lagi memanggil Jacob. Namun sekali lagi pula dia tidak mengacuhkan sosok itu.

Ditutupnya pintu kamar dengan keras sampai terbanting, menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan celana pendek usang, mengempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang sempit, dan menenggelamkan wajah pada satu-satunya bantal. Jacob sempat mengumpat. Tempat tidurnya terlalu sempit dan membuat hampir setengah bagian kakinya terjulur begitu saja.

Jacob menulikan dirinya dari sekitar. Dia membiarkan benaknya kosong. Jacob tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun. Tidak tentang ayahnya atau mengapa Sam masih berada di sini. Jacob juga tidak ingin memikirkan Harry dan kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya dari laki-laki itu.

" _... Aku akan pergi setelah menemukan ayah baptisku."_

Sekali lagi Jacob mengerang. Suaranya teredam oleh bantal. Dia tidak peduli apakah Sam atau ayahnya akan mendengarnya. Persetan dengan kedua orang itu. _Persetan_ pula terhadap Harry.

 _Tapi benarkah demikian, Jake?_ Jacob mendengar suara di kepalanya. _Apa kau sungguh tidak ingin peduli lagi terhadap laki-laki itu?_

Ada nada mencemooh di suara itu yang membuatnya mengeluarkan desis penuh kemarahan. Jacob tahu kalau suara itu mengatakan kebenaran. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu. Jacob akan tetap peduli terhadap Harry; akan tetap memikirkan laki-laki itu walau sekeras apa pun dia mencoba melupakan kata-kata tersebut.

Harry adalah sebuah magnet besar yang menahannya untuk tetap berpijak di atas tanah. Harry adalah satu-satunya alasan eksistensi Jacob di dunia ini.

" _Imprint_ sialan," geram Jacob tidak senang; kembali memikirkan kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Harry.

Laki-laki itu akan pergi setelah menemukan ayah baptisnya. Harry akan pergi dari kota ini begitu menemukan Sirius Black.

Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, bagaimana dengan Jacob sendiri? Apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika Harry tidak berada di sisinya? _Imprint_ memang bisa membentuk hubungan apa pun. Jacob bisa menjadi teman bagi Harry. Dia bisa menjadi saudara. Jacob pun tidak keberatan kalau Harry memilih menggunakan eksistensinya sebagai mainan yang akan dibuang jika sudah bosan.

Hidupnya adalah untuk Harry.

Lalu bagaimana jika laki-laki itu tidak ada di sini—di sisinya?

Jacob merasakan perutnya bergejolak tidak nyaman. Dadanya seperti mencelos membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Harry. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan Jacob?

"Jake?"

Jacob sudah lebih dahulu mendengar suara langkah kaki Sam menaiki anak tangga jauh sebelum mendengar sang _Alpha_ memanggilnya sehingga tidak begitu terkejut. Dipaksanya tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Dalam diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan laki-laki itu.

"Bella," kata Sam singkat.

Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya melihat laki-laki itu mengulurkan gagang telepon ke arahnya. Jacob menerima tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu, menempelkan gagang telepon di telinganya. Pikirannya tertuju mengenai alasan mengapa gadis itu menghubunginya.

"Hai, Bells," Jacob menyapa. Dia melirik dari sudut mata. Sam sudah tidak terlihat di manapun. "Ada apa, huh?"

Terdengar suara seseorang selain Bella di seberang telepon. Jacob tanpa sadar mencengkeram gagang telepon sedikit lebih erat menyadari siapa pemilik suara yang saat ini terdengar berbicara dengan Bella. Sempat didengarnya pula gadis itu menghela napas.

Saat itu, Jacob tidak menyangka alasan Bella menghubunginya adalah karena ada beberapa barang-barang yang hilang di rumah keluarga Swan. Seseorang mengambil beberapa benda milik Bella tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Minta maaf karena lama update. RL sedikit mengerikan terlebih saya dirumahkan seminggu karena sakit. Yeah. Seperti biasa, terimakasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu membaca dan memberikan review #pelukcium_


	10. Chapter 10

Harry tengah duduk di depan televisi—mendengarkan berita mengenai kejadian aneh di Seattle—saat mendengar ketukan cepat di pintu kamarnya. Dengan refleks dia meraih tongkat sihir di atas meja di sampingnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Dia tidak punya acara bertemu dengan siapa pun hari ini. Harry pun tidak begitu mengenal orang-orang di sekitar sini. Pengurus kamar sudah datang pagi tadi untuk memeriksa apa ada yang diperlukannya.

Dengan perlahan—dan tongkat sihir disiagakan—Harry memutar kenop pintu. Sepasang matanya mengintip dari celah yang sedikit terbuka; menemukan wajah yang familier baginya muncul di balik pintu.

"... Uh."

"Jacob?" Suaranya terdengar jelas menyiratkan keterkejutan. Kedua matanya melebar menatap sosok di hadapannya; sama sekali tidak menyangka ketika membuka pintu akan menemukan Jacob berdiri di sana. Terlihat truk milik Jacob terparkir di halaman motel tempatnya menginap.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Harry bertanya lagi, membuka pintu lebih lebar, dan menyembunyikan tongkat sihirnya di balik punggung.

Harry tidak segera mendengar reaksi dari sosok di hadapannya. Jacob berdiri dengan sikap canggung. Berkali-kali Jacob menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan menunduk menatap lantai. Ada kegelisahan tersirat di wajah kecokelatan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jacob mendongakkan kepala, mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Sepasang mata cokelat di hadapannya menatapnya intens. Namun tidak ada sedikit pun kata terucap. Jacob terdiam, begitu juga dengan dirinya; seperti tidak ada kata-kata yang harus diucapkan di antara mereka. Harry merasakan ketidaknyamanan dari perhatian yang diberikan Jacob sekarang. Mendadak seperti ada dinding tercipta di sekelilingnya; mencoba memerangkap dirinya dan tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"Aku ... aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu?" Jacob akhirnya menjawab walau terdengar sangat tidak yakin. Kedua manik kecokelatan itu tertuju pada sesuatu di belakangnya; menolak menatapnya secara langsung. "Maksudku ... erm, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu."

"Uh. _Sungguh_?"

Jacob mengangguk ragu. Laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyum canggung. Jacob membuka mulut namun tidak mengucapkan apa pun dan membiarkan kesunyian kembali menggantung di udara. Harry sungguh tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Jacob dengan muncul di depan pintunya di saat seperti ini. Bukankah beberapa hari lalu Jacob pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa pun pada Harry dan meninggalkan dirinya dalam tanda tanya?

Tanpa sadar, Harry menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan cepat. Saat ini dia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat dirinya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Tangannya bergerak menyisir helaian rambut hitamnya yang sudah berantakan. Ditatapnya lagi Jacob. Tubuhnya disandarkan pada kusen pintu. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau mau pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar sini?" Harry bertanya. Dia tidak luput melihat bagaimana Jacob kini memperlihatkan ekspresi penuh keterkejutan karena tidak menduga apa yang dikatakannya. Ditariknya sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum canggung. "Kau sudah di sini dan entah mengapa aku menduga bukan hanya itu saja tujuanmu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Harry hanya mengedikkan bahu namun tidak berniat menjelaskan. Dia berdeham saat tidak menemukan Jacob menjawab tawarannya. " _Well_?"

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Jacob untuk menemukan kembali suaranya dan berkata, "Uh, tentu. Itu ... ide yang bagus. Aku ke sini memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Harry mengerjap beberapa kali dan mencerna kalimat yang dikatakan Jacob. Entah mengapa dia mempunyai firasat tidak menyenangkan mengenai apa pun yang ingin dibicarakan laki-laki itu.

Dia sungguh berharap kalau firasat tersebut salah.

Hanya saja saat melihat bagaimana Jacob kembali terdiam dengan kening berkerut saat mengemudikan truk miliknya, Harry sadar kalau sesuatu yang serius memang sedang terjadi.

Harry tidak segera bertanya. Dia membiarkan Jacob mengemudikan truk melewati jalan utama Forks; melewati deretan perumahan serta fasilitas umun yang sudah mulai dihafalnya cukup baik. Dia hanya menatap ke arah luar jendela; tidak juga berkomentar ketika mereka melalui perbatasan antara Forks dan Reservasi. Rumah-rumah sudah terlihat jarang. Hanya pepohonan tinggi menjulang yang menghiasi pinggir jalan.

Diliriknya Jacob melalui sudut matanya. Jacob mencengkeram kemudi dengan erat. Rahang laki-laki itu terkatup rapat. Hanya dari gestur tubuh itu saja Harry tahu kalau firasatnya benar.

Jacob mulai memelankan laju truk saat keluar dari jalan utama dan memasuki jalan dari tanah dan kerikil; menghentikan truk sepenuhnya di ujung jalan dan mematikan mesin.

Laki-laki itu tidak segera turun seperti yang Harry perkirakan. Jacob bergeming, jari jemari tangan masih melingkar pada kemudi, lalu menarik napas panjang. Jacob memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum menatapnya secara langsung. Harry menemukan dirinya tertegun. Sepasang mata kecokelatan itu seperti sedang mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya di sana—menjeratnya, mengurung dirinya tanpa ingin melepaskan begitu saja.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya mengapa aku mengajakmu ke sini?"

Suara Jaob adalah satu-satunya alasan bagi Harry untuk lepas dari perangkap sepasang manik kecokelatan itu. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Disandarkannya punggung untuk mencoba sedikit lebih santai. "Aku yang mengajakmu, Jacob," kata Harry sembari mencoba tersenyum. "Daripada menghabiskan waktu menanyakan hal yang menurut kita berdua tidak penting, mengapa kau tidak mulai menjelaskan apa yang ingin kaukatakan sebelum ini?"

Jacob mengernyit. Saat itu juga Harry merasa kalau Jacob tidak ingin berada di sini. Dengan sabar, Harry menunggu. Dengan hati-hati dia mencoba membaca arti ekspresi di wajah itu. Dia hanya mengamati sampai Jacob akhirnya mengerang frustrasi. Bahu laki-laki tersebut sedikit terguncang namun Jacob mempunyai cukup pengendalian untuk tetap tenang.

"Dua hari lalu vampir memasuki rumah Charlie."

"Charlie?" Harry bertanya, tidak berniat menyembunyikan kerterkejutannya. Dia hanya mengenal satu Charlie di Forks. "Maksudmu _Chief_ Swan?"

Jacob menganggukkan kepala. "Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang buruk terjadi," kata Jacob seolah-olah mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan Harry selanjutnya. " _Well_ , ini ternyara sedikit lebih rumit. Keadaan di Forks dan Reservasi menjadi tidak menyenangkan."

Jacob terdiam sebentar, menghela napas. Laki-laki itu mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Apa kau tahu Charlie mempunyai seorang anak perempuan?" Harry menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Vampir itu tidak melukai Charlie atau Bella. Kami juga menduga kalau kedatangannya bukan untuk melukai siapa pun. Dia hanya, uh, mencuri beberapa pakaian milik Bella."

Tanpa jeda, Jacob kemudian menceritakan semuanya; mengenai kumpulan vampir vegetarian yang tinggal di Forks, perjanjian dengan suku Quilete, dan bagaimana anak _Chief_ Swan—Bella—akhirnya bisa berada di antara para _shape_ - _shifter_ dan vampir. Harry hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil sesekali menatap Jacob dengan kerutan di kening. Jacob juga menceritakan mengenai vampir bernama Victoria yang selama ini dikejar kawanannya. Sepertinya Victoria berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Bella.

Sekeras mungkin, Harry menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan pertanyaan sampai Jacob selesai bercerita. Dia hanya mendengarkan—mengamati wajah Jacob—dan setiap gerakan tangan yang dilakukan laki-laki itu.

"Lalu apa yang kauinginkan dariku?" Jacob menolehkan kepala dengan cepat. Kedua pupilnya melebar. Harry mendesah pelan, menggosongkan telapak tangannya di belakang leher, dan menegakkan punggung. "Kau tahu, kau menceritakan semuanya bukan tanpa alasan, bukan? Terlebih karena aku adalah orang luar yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Kau menceritakan sebuah rahasia besar antara sukumu dan para vampir. Aku memang tidak tahu apa alasan itu. Katakan ini hanyalah sebuah intuisi semata. Jadi ... apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?"

.

.

 _Apa yang Jacob inginkan?_

Harry menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar begitu ambigu di telinga Jacob. Walau demikian, Jacob tahu maksud sebenarnya laki-laki tersebut. Dia juga tahu jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya. Hanya saja Jacob tidak segera menjawab. Dia memilih diam cukup lama dan membiarkan kekosongan mengisi ruang sempit di antara mereka.

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. Aroma tubuh Harry segera menohok indera penciumannya seperti sejak pertama kali laki-laki bermata hijau emerlang itu memasuki truknya; memabukkan dan menggoda dirinya untuk menikmati. Dia memejamkan mata dan mengatur detak jantungnya.

Dalam hati, Jacob mengutuki Sam yang membuatnya berada di posisi ini. Tidak seharusnya Harry berada di sini. Tidak seharusnya pula Harry terjebak di dalam situasi antara para _werewolf_ dan vampir.

"Jacob?"

Suara Harry membuat Jacob tersentak. Laki-laki itu menggumamkan namanya dengan begitu perlahan, terdengar begitu merdu. Jacob menahan keinginannya untuk mendekati Harry, menenggelamkan wajahnya, dan memeluk laki-laki itu; tidak membiarkannya untuk pergi ke mana pun.

Dia hanya ingin mengabaikan semuanya dan memfokuskan perhatian hanya pada Harry.

"Maaf," Jacob menjawab, tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya, uh, tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya padamu. Maksudku, seharusnya kau tidak perlu berada di sini."

Harry membuka mulut namun Jacob menggelengkan kepala dan membuat laki-laki itu terdiam.

"Sam," katanya lagi. Dia mengeratkan genggaman pada kemudi truk; seakan-akan ingin menghancurkan benda itu dengan tangan kosong. "Para vampir itu, keluarga Cullen, tidak sengaja mengetahui keberadaan dan apa yang bisa kaulakukan. Dan ... dan Sam juga berpikir kalau kau bisa membantu kami. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Sam?"

Jacob mengangguk. Amarahnya yang sempat terlupakan kembali terlupakan. Dia masih merasa kesal terhadap Sam. Laki-laki itu seharusnya tidak teringat dengan Harry saat bertemu dengan para Cullen. Edward Cullen juga seharusnya tidak melakukan kebiasaan buruknya mengintip isi kepala seseorang. Karena kedua orang itulah sekarang Carlisle ingin bertemu dengan Harry. Sang Dokter sepertinya tertarik dengan apa yang bisa dilakukan Harry.

Dan anehnya, Sam menyetujui hal itu.

"Yeah. Sam dan juga keluarga Cullen," Jacob berujar, menolak memandang Harry. "Mereka ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang di tempat tidak jauh dari sini."

"Oh."

Ditatapnya Harry yang hanya memberikan reaksi singkatnya. "Kau tidak perlu menganggap ini sebagai sebuah perintah. Kau bisa saja menolaknya jika kau memang tidak ingin melakukan itu. Tidak ada yang mengharuskanmu datang. Aku akan mengatakan kepada mereka kalau kau tidak ingin ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

Harry tidak segera menjawab. Jacob merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat di setiap detik yang terlewati. Dia terus memerhatikan Harry. Laki-laki itu tampak berpikir keras. Ada kerutan muncul di keningnya.

"Aku akan pergi."

Tiga kata itu seperti menggema dengan lebih keras di dalam truk; terngiang di telinga Jacob dan membuatnya berdenging. Jacob menatap Harry dengan tidak percaya. Apa dia tidak salah mendengar kata-kata itu? Apa Harry—

"Jangan gila, Harry," Jacob mendesis, tidak sengaja, sambil menggeram. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan para vampir itu."

Jacob tidak ingin Harry bertemu dengan keluarga Cullen. Tidak, bahkan jika bisa, semua itu tidak perlu terjadi asalkan Harry menolaknya.

Tarikan tak kasat mata dirasakannya di ulu hatinya. Rasa menyesakkan itu menyelubunginya. Perintah sang _Alpha_ adalah mutlak dan laksana sebuah beban berat di pundaknya. Jacob tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menuruti perintah itu walau bertentangan dengan kehendaknya. Dia _harus_ menuruti perintah itu. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain berlutut seperti seekor anjing di depan majikannya; menggonggong ketika akan diberi tulang besar.

 _Menyedihkan_ , pikirnya.

"Aku bisa melindungi diri, kau tahu."

"Bahkan kalau berhadapan dengan tujuh vampir?"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau mereka adalah vampir vegetarian?" tanya Harry. "Itu artinya mereka tidak meminum darah manusia. Aku pernah mendengar tentang mereka di duniaku. Lagi pula"—Harry berhenti sejenak, memainkan ranting kayu bermotif rumit yang diambilnya dari saku celana—"lagi pula ada kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka mengetahui keberadaan Sirius."

Jacob sungguh tidak menduga alasan yang disampaikan Harry. Dia kembali teringat dengan tujuan laki-laki itu berada di Forks. Dia pun tahu Harry berusaha keras menemukan keberadaan ayah baptisnya.

"Dan lagi," Harry kembali berkata beberapa saat kemudian. Dilihatnya laki-laki itu menundukkan kepala, menyapukan ujung jarinya di permukaan ranting pohon. "Kau akan di sana, bukan? Kau akan melindungiku. Bukan begitu, Jacob?"

Sepasang pupil di hadapannya melebar seketika. Harry membuka mulut dan terlihat begitu terkejut seolah-olah tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Jacob sama sekali tidak salah saat melihat bagaimana rona merah sempat menjalar di wajah laki-laki itu. Dengan terburu-buru Harry berdeham, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"Err," gumam Harry tanpa melihatnya. "Maksudku, aku—"

"—tentu saja aku akan melindungimu," kata Jacob tanpa memikirkan apa pun lain. Kalimat itu membuat Harry melihat ke arahnya dengan terkejut.

Jacob tidak berniat menarik kembali kata-kata itu. Dia memang sedang bersungguh-sungguh. Walau apa pun yang terjadi, Jacob akan melindungi Harry. Dia bahkan tidak akan segan untuk melakukan hal ekstrem jika itu yang diinginkan sosok tersebut. harry adalah _imprint_ -nya. Dia bisa melakukan apa pun.

Tanpa menunggu Harry mengatakan sesuatu—sekaligus mencegah kecanggungan yang mungkin muncul—Jacob memilih untuk turun dari truk. Harry mengikutinya beberapa detik kemudian, sesekali memberikan gestur sedikit gelisah dan menghindari pandangan mereka bertemu.

Jacob mengenal hutan di Reservasi dengan sangat baik. Dia ingat setiap jalan seperti hutan adalah halaman belakang rumahnya. Langkah kakinya pasti. Walau demikian untuk sesekali dia menoleh dari balik bahu dan melihat apakah Harry masih mengikutinya atau tidak.

Dia baru berhenti saat tahu kalau kawanannya dan para Cullen berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Diliriknya Harry dan melemparkan seulas senyum lalu menyuruh laki-laki itu menunggu. Jacob berlari kecil ke arah semak-semak tidak jauh darinya, melepaskan pakaian, dan bertrasformasi menjadi serigala. Dia menggoyangkan tubuhnya; sekadar membuat bulu-bulunya yang saling menempel terlepas. Didengarnya Harry sedikit tersentak saat melihatnya keluar dari semak-semak. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan takjub.

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa kembali sekarang, bukan?" Harry berkata dengan suara berbisik namun terdengar cukup jelas baginya; membuat Jacob mendekati laki-laki itu dan menggosokkan ujung moncongnya di punggung tangan Harry dengan begitu lembut.

Pemilik mata hijau cemerlang itu menatapnya, sedikit terkejut atas gestur itu, tapi tidak berniat menjauh. Harry menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas ke arah Jacob, menggaruk lehernya, dan tersenyum.

" _Aku akan di sini dan tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu,"_ Jacob berkata, berharap Harry mengerti, berharap laki-laki itu bisa mendengarnya tanpa perlu ada kata terucap.

Jacob—dalam wujud serigala—kini berjalan bersisian dengan Harry. Pemilik mata hijau cemerlang itu bahkan tidak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya mengikutinya. Jari-jemari Harry tidak sekalipun lepas dari lehernya. Bahkan saat mereka tiba di tanah lapang dan bertemu kawanannya serta keluarga Cullen, cengkeraman Harry semakin erat. Napas laki-laki itu sempat tercekat.

" _Bloody_ _hell_ ," Harry bergumam pelan. Detak jantungnya terdengar sedikit lebih cepat. Harry mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya; terlihat sedikit ragu.

Dan Jacob hanya bisa mendekatkan moncongnya sekali lagi; dalam diam mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _akhirnya saya updateee /eh maaf ya baru sempat update lagi, orz. terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau bersabar menunggu author ini punya mood melanjutkan._

 _ **P.S:**_ _saya baru tahu kalau fanfiksi ini masuk nominasi IFA 2015 dan masuk polling pula. kepada siapa pun di luar sana yang sudah repot-repot meluangkan waktunya menominasikan fanfiksi ini, saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih yaaa /pelukcium ;)_

 _Happy New Year 2016, all!_


	11. Chapter 11

Jacob sudah merasa sedikit pesimis ketika mendengar Harry setuju untuk bertemu dengan para Cullen. Jika bisa, dia bahkan berharap Harry tidak perlu melakukan hal tersebut. Harry tidak mempunyai utang atau kewajiban sehingga harus menyetujui permintaan Sam. Harry punya pilihan untuk membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh.

Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang terjadi antara kawanannya, Cullen, Bella, dan Victoria tidak ada hubungannya dengan Harry.

Katakan kalau Jaob egois. Katakan pula dirinya terlalu protektif. Terserah dan Jacob tidak akan membantah. Semua itu memang benar. Dia melakukan apa yang seharusnya. Dia hanya menginginkan keselamatan Harry. Tidak sedikit pun Jacob memercayai para Cullen berada di sekitar Harry.

Bagaimana kalau Jasper kehilangan kendali dan menyerang Harry? Bagaimana jika salah satu lintah pengisap darah itu melukai Harry?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan negatif itu terus dan terus muncul di kepalanya. Bahkan saat dia berdiri di samping Harry dan mengamati laki-laki itu berbicara dengan Carlisle Cullen, Jacob sama sekali tidak bisa mengenyahkan pemikiran tersebut. Dia sempat menggeram pelan ke arah Edward saat menyadari tatapan vampir itu tertuju ke arahnya.

Yeah, tentu saja. Edward dan kemampuannya untuk membaca pikiran orang, pikir Jacob.

" _Berhentilah melakukan itu, Sialan."_

Sudut bibir Edward terangkat—seperti tengah mencoba untuk mencemooh dirinya. Jacob mengabaikan itu. Kedua matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Bella. Tanpa sadar ada keinginan untuk mendekat ke arah gadis itu; sekadar hanya untuk menyapa. Jacob hampir melakukannya ketika Edward mendengar apa yang tengah dia pikirkan dan secara naluriah segera berdiri di depan Bella sehingga membuat benteng di antara dirinya dan Bella. Jacob kembali menggeram, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Dia berharap bisa mengoyak tubuh Edward dengan gigi dan cakarnya.

Sesuatu menyentuh tengkuk berbulu Jacob. Tubuhnya tersentak pelan dan berhasil membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari Edward. Jacob mendongak, menemukan jemari tangan Harry menyentuh lembut tengkuknya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia menyambut gestur itu; membiarkan Harry memainkan bulu-bulunya dan tidak mengacuhkan tatapan yang diberikan para vampir itu.

"Kau ingin aku mencari Victoria?"

Suara Harry berhasil membuat kedua telinga Jacob berdiri. Dia sudah tidak mengikuti ke mana pembicaraan Carlisle dan Harry. Diedarkannya pandangan ke arah Sam. Laki-laki itu berdiri tidak jauh dari Harry dan terlihat tidak terkejut akan hal itu.

Mata mereka bertemu. Sam memberikan anggukan singkat dan mengedikkan kepala ke arah seekor serigala di dekat perbatasan. Jacob mengikuti isyarat itu. Paul ada di sana; duduk di atas tanah namun tetap terlihat bersiaga akan apa pun yang mungkin terjadi.

" _Apa maksudnya ini?"_ Jacob bertanya. Dia tidak menyembunyikan kekesalan di nada suaranya.

" _Kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu, Jake,"_ kata Paul, perlahan bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekat. Seth dan Jared tidak terlihat ingin mengikuti Paul. Kedua temannya berdiri di belakang garis perbatasan. _"Ini ide Sam. Dia pikir kalau Harry mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu._ Man _, dia berhasil selamat dari vampir, ingat? Mungkin dia bisa melacak di mana Victoria. Setidaknya itu bisa menghemat waktu. Dan Sam sudah membicarakannya dengan Dokter Cullen."_

Jacob hanya menggeram. Dia kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Sam. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah sang _Alpha_.

Tidak ada satu pun yang mengatakan hal ini kepada dirinya. Sam hanya memerintahkan Jacob untuk mencari Harry dan mengajak laki-laki itu bertemu dengan para Cullen. Sam tidak mengatakan apa pun mengenai keterlibatan Harry untuk mencari Victoria. Tidak, Jacob tidak ingin Harry melakukan hal tersebut.

" _Kalian tidak bisa dengan seenaknya meminta Harry melakukan hal itu,"_ Jacob berujar. _"Aku tidak menyetujui keputusan ini."_

" _Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Ini perintah Sam."_

" _Persetan dengan Sam,"_ desis Jacob lagi. Dia menggeram ketika melihat Paul mendekat. _"Aku akan mengajak Harry pergi dari sini."_

" _Jake—"_

Namun Jacob tidak lagi mendengarkan Paul. Dia bisa mengabaikan laki-laki itu dengan mudah. Didekatkannya moncongnya ke arah tangan Harry. Laki-laki itu segera menyadari gestur yang diberikan dan menatapnya dengan kerutan di kening. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Jacob mendorong tubuh Harry ke depan; berharap laki-laki di hadapannya mengerti dan mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak bisa membawanya pergi begitu saja, Jake."

Sebuah tarikan tak kasat mata dirasakan Jacob di dadanya. Sebuah tambang besar seperti melilit tubuhnya saat mendengar Sam berbicara; seperti mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Perintah sang _Alpha_ adalah sebuah perintah yang harus dipatuhi pada serigala. Suka atau tidak, Jacob dan teman-temannya harus mengikuti perintah itu; bahkan jika Sam menyuruhnya untuk berjalan di atas bara api sekalipun.

Kekuasaan mutlak, itu adalah kemampuan yang dimiliki Sam terhadap dirinya.

Jacob kembali menggeram ke arah Sam, menatap laki-laki itu dengan sepasang mata kecokelatannya. Dia tidak berkedip. Tidak juga bergeming seolah-olah tidak ingin kalah. Tarikan itu kembali dirasakannya saat Jacob berniat tidak mengindahkan kata-kata tersebut dan tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia ingin membawa Harry pergi dari tempat ini.

"Aku memerintahkanmu, Jacob," kata Sam lagi. Nada suara itu dingin dan langsung menusuk ke dalam kepalanya.

Geraman berubah menjadi rintihan pelan. Rasa sakit menusuk ulu hatinya. Jacob merintih sembari menggelengkan kepala. Pandangannya mengabur karena rasa sakit itu. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau saat ini dirinya sudah terduduk di atas tanah. Napasnya memburu dan cepat.

Jacob sungguh benci saat Sam memaksakan kehendak terhadap dirinya.

"Jacob—?"

Suara Harry terdengar samar di tengah rasa sakit itu. Jacob menggelengkan kepala. Perintah Sam terlalu kuat untuk dilawan; membuat Jacob akhirnya terduduk lemas di atas tanah.

Kepalanya disembunyikan di balik salah satu kaki depannya.

Pasrah. Tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

Jacob mencoba mengatur napasnya yang masih memburu, menolak untuk menatap ke manapun selain ke arah ujung cakar-cakarnya. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh saat mendengar Bella memanggilnya.

Sentuhan lembut di tengkuknya kembali dia rasakan. Perlahan saat mendongak, Jacob menemukan sepasang mata _emerald_ milik Harry. Ekspresi cemas bercampur kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajah itu. Jacob tahu kecemasan itu ditujukan untuknya. Namun kemarahan yang dilihatnya di wajah Harry, dia tidak bisa menebak untuk siapa emosi itu. Tanpa memedulikan sekeliling, Jacob memilih bergeming dan membiarkan jari jemari Harry menari di atas tengkuk berbulunya. Dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sembari mengatur tarikan napasnya.

Dia mulai menyesali keputusannya membawa Harry ke tempat ini.

.

.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan padanya?"

Ujung tongkat sihirnya teracung ke arah Sam sementara dia masih berlutut di samping sosok Jacob. Tidak sekalipun Harry melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh serigala itu.

" _Well?"_

Sam menarik napas panjang. "Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan," kata laki-laki itu. Sam melirik ke arah Carlisle sebelum menatapnya lagi. "Sepertinya Jacob tidak menyetujui ideku untuk meminta bantuanmu mencari keberadaan Victoria."

"Lalu itu membuatmu langsung menghukum Jacob?"

Sang _Alpha_ tidak menjawab. Bibirnya terkatup hingga membentuk garis tipis. Saat menyadari Sam tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu, Harry memutuskan mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Carlisle. Sang vampir terlihat tidak terpengaruh atas insiden yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka diam laksana deretan patung di aula pameran.

Harry tidak mempunyai penyesalan sedikit pun saat memutuskan untuk pergi menemui para vampir dan _shape_ - _shifter_ sesuai permintaan Sam. Sejujurnya saja, Harry juga ingin bertemu mereka. Dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan kawanan Jacob. Setidaknya, keberadaan vampir vegetarian di sebuah kota kecil semacam Forks—di mana menurut Harry sebelum ini hanya ada Muggle tanpa terlihat kehadiran penyihir—menimbulkan keingintahuan baginya.

Pertama kali melihat ketujuh vampir yang dikatakan Jacob—bersama kawanan para _shape_ - _shifter_ —Harry sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Dia tidak pernah bertemu vampir sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Satu-satunya pengalaman Harry dengan vampir adalah saat bertemu dengan Sanguini. Dan itu terjadi sudah lama sekali.

Harry pun tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menceritakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya; alasan mengapa dia bisa selamat saat salah satu vampir menyerangnya. Dia menjelaskan kalau dirinya adalah penyihir. Tidak banyak, namun sudah cukup bagi Sam dan para vampir untuk tahu apa Harry sebenarnya.

Dia cukup terkejut saat Carlisle mengatakan kalau Harry bukanlah satu-satunya penyihir yang pernah ditemui Harry sebelum ini; membuat keingintahuannya menyeruak dan berharap kalau penyihir yang ditemui Carlisle mungkin adalah ayah baptisnya.

Nyatanya, tidak seperti itu.

Penyihir yang ditemui Carlisle adalah seorang wanita saat laki-laki itu masih menjadi manusia.

Harry berusaha keras menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"... Aku tidak berpikir bisa membantumu kali ini, _Sir_ ," Harry akhirnya berkata. Dia melihat ke arah Carlisle dan ke arah vampir lainnya secara bergantian. Dia bahkan sempat menatap Bella.

Carlisle menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung namun tidak segera memberikan tanggapan. Harry menyempatkan diri kembali melihat keadaan Jacob. Sang _shape_ - _shifter_ itu masih dalam posisinya meringkuk di tanah. Harry mau tidak mau merasa cemas. Apa pun yang sudah dilakukan Sam barusan terlihat buruk di matanya.

"Aku memang bisa mencari keberadaan seseorang dengan mudah," Harry akhirnya menjelaskan. "Hanya saja, _well_ , sihir yang kumiliki hanya bisa bekerja terhadap manusia. Kami tidak bisa melacak keberadaan vampir. Secara teknis—"

"—vampir adalah makhluk yang sudah mati."

Kedua matanya sempat melebar saat menyadari Edward baru saja menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin dikatakannya. Dia menatap sang vampir dengan kedua mata menyipit.

" _Bagaimana?"_

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran," jelas Edward, menjawab pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Harry memberikan anggukan singkat tapi tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut. Dia menghela napas panjang. Sudut matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Jacob. Laki-laki itu masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya; membuat Harry tanpa sadar menggenggam tongkat sihir dengan lebih erat.

Entah mengapa dia sama sekali tidak menyukai keadaan Jacob yang seperti sekarang.

Entah mengapa pula dia sangat ingin meluncurkan beberapa kutukan terhadap Sam.

Harry menahan keinginan tersebut. Dia kembali menghela napas. "Seperti yang dikatakan Edward, aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaan vampir," katanya lagi. "Tidakkah indera penciuman kalian jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan manusia? _Bloody_ _hell_ , kalian vampir! Kemampuan kalian melebihi manusia biasa!"

Carlisle melayangkan senyum ke arahnya. Gestur sederhana itu mengingatkan Harry akan Dumbledore. Cepat-cepat dienyahkannya pemikiran itu saat Edward menatapnya dengan penuh minat. Harry sungguh berharap kemampuan Legimensi-nya sebaik Snape.

"Victoria," kata Carlisle, "beberapa kali berhasil lolos dari kami. Dia ... lebih lihai dibandingkan kami. Dan penglihatan Alice tidak cukup membantu kami."

Sepasang mata hijaunya segera tertuju ke arah Alice yang berdiri di samping Jasper. Alice melemparkan senyum lebar ke arahnya. Dia pernah bertemu sekali dengan Alice sebelum ini; tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu ternyata adalah vampir.

"Kau bisa melihat masa depan?"

"Tidak begitu akurat," kata Alice. Gadis itu tidak malu-malu untuk mendekatinya. Sepasang mata hitam keemasan itu tampak bersinar menatapnya. "Masa depan yang kulihat tergantung akan keputusan yang diambil. Mereka bisa berubah-ubah dan tidak seperti tertulis di atas permukaan batu."

"Oh."

Alice menganggukkan kepala. "Dan sayangnya, aku juga tidak bisa melihat masa depanmu."

Anehnya, Harry tidak begitu terkejut dengan kata-kata Alice. Dia tidak begitu memercayai ramalan mengenai dirinya. Dia sudah berhenti melakukan hal itu sejak dulu.

"Kalau begitu, sangat disayangkan sekali," kata Harry, setengah tersenyum. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu kalian."

Harry mendapati Carlisle mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Harry menjabat tangan itu. Terasa dingin bagai es. Dia tidak menjabatnya lama. Carlisle melepaskan tangannya dengan cepat. Laki-laki itu mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena memintanya untuk datang ke tempat ini.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Harry," Carlisle berujar setelah para vampir memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Sudah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Dia sudah bertemu dengan para vampir dan _shape_ - _shifter_ serta memuaskan keingintahuan mereka terhadap dirinya. Para Cullen juga tidak mempunyai kepentingan lagi di sana. "Mungkin sewaktu-waktu kami ingin mengundangmu untuk sekadar berbicara. Bagaimanapun juga, sangat jarang bagi kami untuk bertemu dengan seorang penyihir."

"Tentu," Harry menjawab; menganggukkan kepala. "Aku akan menunggu undanganmu, Sir."

Satu per satu—dari vampir bernama Rosalie dan Emmett—meninggalkan tempat itu. Carlisle dan Esme mengikuti di belakang bersama Alice—yang sebelumnya membuat Harry terkejut karena gadis itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya—dan Jasper. Edward tidak langsung pergi bersama Bella. Laki-laki itu bergeming di tempat. Sepasang mata hitam keemasannnya menatapnya lekat seolah-olah Edward sedang memikirkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Harry menaikkan salah satu alis. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Edward untuk memberikan respons berupa anggukan singkat.

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau ke sini untuk mencari ayah baptismu," kata Edward. Sang vampir kembali terdiam saat Harry menganggukkan kepala. "Sirius, benar? Aku tidak sengaja mendengar namanya di kepalamu. Apa kau mempunyai fotonya?"

Harry tidak peduli saat sekali lagi Edward membaca pikirannya. Yang lebih menarik perhatiannya saat ini adalah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Edward tertarik akan keberadaan Sirius.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Masih tidak begitu mengerti, Harry melakukan apa yang diminta sang vampir. Dia merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas—foto hitam putih Sirius—yang sudah sedikit lusuh serta berkeriput. Edward meraihnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Walau demikian, Harry tidak luput melihat ada ekspresi aneh terlukis di mata Edward sebelum melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan Sirius," Harry seketika berkata tanpa memikirkan apa pun terlebih dahulu. Anggukan singkat dari Edward sudah cukup sebagai jawaban. "Dimana?"

Harry menyuarakan kata terakhir tidak lebih seperti sebuah bisikan pelan yang bahkan manusia biasa tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar, Harry menahan napas. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang seperti tengah menghantam tulang rusuknya.

"Dimana?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit lebih keras dan tidak sabar.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tahun lalu," kata Edward. Ada ketidakyakinan di suara itu. "Dia ... dia ada di Volterra bersama Aro."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Dun... dun... dun. Akhirnya update lagi, orz. jadi ... sedikit hint di mana Sirius. Dan saya tidak bisa tidak menulis mengenai bella dan victoria di sini. Tapi saya tidak berencana menambah porsi bella dan cullen. Toh kalian bisa membaca di bukunya. Fanfiksi ini akan lebih ke Jacob/Harry dengan eclipse sebagai latar. Itu saja kok._

 _Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu saya update dan dua kali terima kasih atas review/fave/follow-nya ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

Harry masih berusaha mencerna setiap kalimat yang Edward Cullen katakan beberapa saat lalu. Dia masih memproses setiap informasi dari sang vampir. Dalam keterdiamannya itu dia bergeming. Harry bahkan tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun saat Edward mengajak Bella Swan pergi dari tempat itu.

Dia tidak mampu bergerak; terlalu banyak hal yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tangan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Akhirnya semua ini mulai masuk akal. Harry mendapat penjelasan mengenai semuanya dari Edward. Seharusnya, dia sendiri sudah mulai menduga hal itu. Namun Harry menolak untuk memercayainya. Dia menolak berpikir selain Sirius ada di Forks dan mungkin sedang bersembunyi. Mantra Pelacak bisa saja tidak berfungsi jika seorang penyihir bersembunyi di balik Mantra Fidelius.

Pantas saja Mantra Pelacak yang berkali-kali dirapalkannya untuk mencari keberadaan Sirius tidak pernah berfungsi. Ternyata ada alasan lain mengapa ujung tongkat sihirnya hanya berputar-putar tanpa menunjukkan arah yang pasti.

Harry seharusnya sudah berpikir kalau salah satu penyebabkan adalah Sirius bukan lagi seorang manusia.

Bahwa Sirius Black—ayah baptisnya—adalah vampir.

Harry mengembuskan napas cepat. Dia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi dirinya menahan napas selama beberapa saat. Kepalanya mendadak terasa begitu berat. Dia masih berusaha memikirkan kata-kata sang vampir.

Edward Cullen pernah bertemu dengan Sirius walau itu hanya sekali dan sangat singkat. Ayah baptisnya kini tinggal bersama klan vampir bernama Volturi di tempat yang begitu jauh dari Forks.

Oh, Merlin, ini bukanlah hal yang ingin didengar Harry mengenai keberadaan Sirius. Harry hanya membayangkan kalau dirinya hanya akan pergi melewati Selubung untuk bertemu dengan ayah baptisnya. Dia akan menemukan Sirius yang masih hidup lalu membawa laki-laki itu pulang.

Sesederhana itu dan tidak lebih. Dia mengira ini adalah misi yang sangat mudah dilakukan.

Dia bisa kembali ke dunia asalnya secepat mungkin tanpa ada halangan seperti bagaimana dirinya menemukan Snuffle.

Namun Harry sama sekali tidak membayangkan kalau di Forks dirinya akan bertemu dengan kawanan _shape_ - _shifter_ , bertemu dengan vampir yang menganggapnya hidangan makan malam, dan mengetahui kalau Sirius adalah salah satu di antara mereka.

Tidak. Harry tidak pernah membayangkan itu sebelumnya; membuatnya terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Harry—?"

Secara refleks Harry mendongakkan kepala mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sepasang mata _emerald_ miliknya bertatapan dengan kedua manik kecokelatan milik Jacob. Dia mengerjap tiga kali, menatap bingung ke arah laki-laki itu, sebelum mendesah pelan. Harry mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan. Udara dingin mulai berembus dan membuat tubuhnya tergidik.

Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan geraman frustrasi yang kini meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jacob bertanya.

Hanya saja Harry tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia memilih diam; lebih karena tidak menemukan jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya kepada Jacob. Bungkam adalah pilihan pertamanya.

Sekali lagi, Harry menarik napas panjang. Entah mengapa dia sama sekali tidak terkejut Jacob masih berada di tempat ini dan sudah bertransformasi kembali dari wujud serigalanya. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan cemas, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan pertanyaan dan menunggunya memberikan reaksi.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Harry pada akhirnya; menyerah dan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia mendudukkan diri di salah satu batang pohon tumbang yang sudah berlumut dan lapuk. Jacob duduk di sampingnya. Kedua tangan dibiarkan menempel pada lutut kaki.

Jacob bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Entahlah." Harry mengedikkan bahu. "Kau tahu, ini semua di luar ekspektasiku. Aku tidak berharap mendengar keberadaan Sirius dari orang lain. Apalagi setelah mendengar kalau ternyata Sirius"—Harry melakukan gerakan aneh dengan tangannya—"Yeah, kau sudah mendengar semuanya."

"Kau membencinya?" Jacob bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Maksudku, kenyataan bahwa Sirius adalah ... uh, vampir. Apa kau membenci kebenaran itu?"

Membenci Sirius hanya karena ayah baptisnya adalah ... _vampir_?

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat—bahkan lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya—sembari mendesis. "Aku bukan seperti itu, kau tahu," ujarnya, agak marah. Dia menatap Jacob tanpa berkedip. "Aku bukan orang yang menilai seseorang hanya dari itu. _Hell_ , aku bahkan berteman dengan setengah-raksasa dan peri rumah. Dan perlu kau ketahui, salah satu orang terdekatku adalah _werewolf_ sungguhan. Aku tidak akan membenci Sirius hanya karena statusnya sebagai vampir."

Jacob tampak terkejut, seperti tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu darinya. Sang _shape_ - _shifter_ mendadak terdiam sehingga membuat keheningan menggantung tidak nyaman di udara. Menyadari kalau tidak seharusnya bersikap defensif seperti itu, Harry kembali menghela napas. Mendadak dia merasa bersalah.

"Aku, uh," gumamnya sembari menurunkan pandangan beberapa derajat. "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

Jacob menggelengkan kepala, memotong kalimat yang ingin dikatakan Harry. "Tidak masalah," katanya. Jacob melayangkan senyum ke arahnya. "Aku juga tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Sirius Black adalah ayah baptismu. Vampir atau bukan."

"Yeah."

Jacob mengangguk, melemparkan senyum tipis padanya. "Yeah."

Harry tidak bisa menahan dorongan itu lagi. Dia tersenyum, membalas senyuman yang diberikan Jacob padanya. Ada perasaan hangat yang mendadak muncul di dada Harry; dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan meninggalkan sensasi menggelitik aneh yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Harry bisa mebedakan dengan jelas kalau itu bukanlah karena angin dingin yang berembus di sekelilingnya atau karena alasan lain.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Jacob, mendadak terdengar lebih serius dari sebelumnya. "Setelah kau mengetahui di mana ayah baptismu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Harry sama sekali tidak menduga akan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Jacob padanya; seketika menemukan dirinya tidak mampu menjawab tersebut. Dia hanya menatap Jacob, menyadari bahwa di sepasang iris kecokelatan itu wajahnya bisa terpantul dengan jelas. Mendadak Harry tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun.

Mendadak pula ujung lidahnya menempel di langit-langit mulutnya dan tidak mampu digerakkan.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk pergi mencari Sirius ke sana, bukan?"

Suara Jacob lebih menyerupai bisikan. Harry yang sepertinya sejak tadi tidak menyadari keadaan sekeliling sedikit terkejut. Tubuhnya tersentak sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali ke arah sang _shape-shifter_.

Gestur tubuh Jacob terlihat tidak nyaman. Beberapa kali Harry melihat kedua tangan Jacob memainkan pinggiran celana yang benangnya mencuat dari jahitannya. Jacob tampak gelisah, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian darinya namun gagal.

"Mungkin," Harry akhirnya menjawab. "Tujuanku ke tempat ini adalah untuk menemukan Sirius. Dan setelah akhirnya aku tahu, _well_ , apa yang kauharapkan?"

Jacob terhenyak. Kedua pupil laki-laki di hadapannya membulat karena terkejut. Jacob sudah seharusnya menduga akan hal itu—akan apa yang mungkin dilakukannya.

Dan Harry juga seharusnya mempunyai kepastian akan keputusan tersebut.

Namun kenyataannya, ada sesuatu yang mengusik Harry sekarang. Seolah-olah ada sebuah tali tambang besar yang menjerat dan mengikat dadanya dan menyebabkan keengganan untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang memasung Harry untuk tetap berada di sini, di tempat di mana Jacob berada, tanpa ada penjelasan yang masuk akal baginya.

"Aku, uh," Harry bergumam. Tiba-tiba saja dia kehilangan kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya. Perlahan, kepalanya tertunduk untuk sekadar menghindari tatapan Jacob. Ada sesuatu yang ingin sang _shape_ - _shifter_ katakan padanya di balik sorot mata itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak pergi?"

Lagi-lagi hanya terdengar suara berupa bisikan dari Jacob; hampir tenggelam oleh suara dari seekor tupai yang bersembunyi di salah satu pepohonan. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Harry untuk mengerti maksud di balik kalimat itu.

"Jacob—"

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?" Jacob memotong. Kali ini nada suaranya terkesan terburu-buru. Ada kegelisahan terlihat jelas di setiap gerakan tubuh dan tatapan yang dilayangkan laki-laki itu. "Aku ... aku ingin kau tetap di sini. Tidak bisakah itu?"

Harry sungguh tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Beberapa detik lalu, Jacob dan dirinya hanya membicarakan mengenai keberadaan Sirius. Akan tetapi mengapa sekarang arah pembicaraan mereka berubah ke arah lain? Apa yang menyebabkan Jacob berbicara seperti itu. Semuanya terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal di telinga Harry sekarang.

Mengapa Jacob begitu berkeras agar Harry tidak pergi ke Volterra dan menemukan Sirius?

Mengapa laki-laki itu menginginkannya untuk tetap tinggal padahal sudah tahu apa alasan Harry berada di sini?

Harry hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya, tidak berniat mengucapkan dengan keras pertanyaan yang kini ada di benaknya. Dia juga tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menghindari sepasang mata cokelat itu.

Selama beberapa saat, Harry tidak memberikan respons sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Dimainkannya gagang tongkat sihirnya hanya karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Dengar, Jacob," ujar Harry. Tubuh Jacob seketika kaku. Ada tarikan di dada yang menghendaki Harry untuk diam dan membiarkan hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka. Namun dia sadar akal sehatnya berkata lain. "Aku _harus_ pergi menemukan Sirius. Dia—"

"Bahkan jika aku sangat membutuhkanmu? Bahkan jika kau adalah satu-satunya alasan keberadaanku di dunia ini?"

Harry _sangat_ tidak menduga akan reaksi yang diberikan Jacob. Keterkejutan tidak bisa disembunyikannya dari wajahnya. Harry menatap Jacob dengan ekspresi terkejut sembari membuat kepalanya mencerna setiap kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibir laki-laki di hadapannya; mencoba berpikir kalau Jacob tidak sedang bersungguh-sungguh.

Tapi, setelah melihat wajah Jacob, Harry tahu sang _shape_ - _shifter_ tidak sedang bergurau atau mengolok-olok dirinya. Dia bisa membedakan apakah saat ini Jacob sedang bersungguh-sungguh atau tidak.

Dan Harry tahu bahwa di setiap kata yang didengarnya mengandung kesungguhan.

Jacob tidak sedang bergurau.

"Apa ... apa maksudmu?"

Jacob seperti menyadari kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak dikatakan. Laki-laki itu seketika bersikap berbeda—lebih kaku dan terkejut. Matanya bergerak liar sembari menarik tubuh menjauh. Dilihatnya Jacob seperti ingin menarik semua kalimat yang pernah dikatakannya.

Tetapi Harry tahu itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Dia juga tidak bodoh untuk mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang coba disembunyikan Jacob darinya. Ada hal yang sangat tidak ingin Harry ketahui. Dan saat ini, di sini, Jacob tidak sengaja mengatakan hal itu di hadapannya.

"Jacob?" Harry memanggil, setengah berbisik. Sang _shape_ - _shifter_ masih bergeming dan tidak mendengar panggilannya. "J-Jake—?"

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap. Satu kali. Lalu sekali lagi sampai Harry menemukan kembali pandangan laki-laki itu mulai terfokus. Jacob tidak langsung memberikan respons, hanya diam tidak bergerak. Tidak juga berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu walau Harry bisa mengetahui dengan jelas kalau Jacob ingin secepatnya bertransformasi menjadi serigala dan pergi begitu saja.

"Apa," Harry memulai dengan hati-hati; memilih setiap kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya. Dia tidak ingin mendapatkan reaksi penolakan dari sosok itu. "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kaukatakan padaku?"

Jacob terlihat jelas sedang berusaha mempertimbangkan sesuatu; dengan kening berkerut dan sikap defensifnya yang tanpa alasan. Namun Harry bukan seorang Gryffindor tanpa alasan. Dia keras kepala—memang. Dan tidak ada niat baginya untuk membiarkan Jacob begitu saja.

Tidak terhitung lagi berapa detik yang sudah berjalan. Sudah berapa lama mereka berada di posisi yang sama, Harry pun tak peduli lagi. Tidak sekalipun Harry tidak berhenti menatap Jacob. Dia tengah mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang disembunyikan dan berharap Jacob mau mengatakan sesuatu.

Barulah ketika Harry hendak membuka mulut—dan sekali lagi bertanya—terdengar Jacob menarik napas panjang. Embusan napasnya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di tempat tersebut.

Kedua manik kecokelatan itu menatapnya dengan intens, seolah-olah sedang mencoba menghapus sorot ketakutan dan kecemasan yang sempat dilihatnya. Jacob seperti menemukan keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya.

Ragu namun mencoba untuk pasti, itulah yang dia tanggap dari gestur tubuh Jacob.

Sekali lagi, tarikan napas terdengar. Kali ini lebih panjang dan berat. Jacob mengulangnya sebanyak dua kali.

"Kau adalah _imprint_ -ku," kata Jacob. Suara itu terdengar begitu lirih seakan-akan Jacob sangat takut untuk mengatakannya dengan keras. Sang _shape_ - _shifter_ akhirnya memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain dengan kembali menundukkan kepala.

" _Imprint_?"

Anggukan lemah didapatkan Harry sebagai jawaban. Saat Jacob tidak juga meneruskan, dia memilih untuk tetap diam dan bersabar. Harry tahu apa pun yang ingin dikatakan Jacob adalah sesuatu hal besar. Dia ingin bersabar dan memberikan waktu bagi sang _shape_ - _shifter_ walau dalam hatinya Harry sangat ingin mendengar penjelasan itu.

" _Imprint_ ," Jacob mengulang. Nada suaranya terdengar mantap. "Itu seperti mekanisme otomatis yang ada di dalam kehidupan seorang _shape_ - _shifter_ di Quileute untuk menemukan seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya…."

Dalam diam Harry memerhatikan setiap penjelasan Jacob sembari menahan keinginannya untuk menginterupsi. Dalam keterdiamannya pula, kedua matanya tidak berhenti melebar. Harry tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar penjelasan laki-laki itu.

Harry tidak pernah mendengar istilah _imprint_ sebelumnya. Ya, itu benar. Dia begitu mendalami para makhluk-makhluk sihir selama ini. Lagi pula, dia bekerja di Departemen Auror. Mempelajari makhluk-makhluk sihir bukanlah spesifikasinya. Lagi pula, _shape_ - _shifter_ yang ditemui Harry di Forks bukanlah seperti _shape_ - _shifter_ di dunianya. Secara garis besar, Jacob dan kawanannya adalah muggle.

Dan ketika mendengar dari Jacob kalau proses _imprint_ hanya terhadap orang tertentu dan menjadikan sang _shape_ - _shifter_ terikat dengan orang tersebut seumur hidupnya, Harry akhirnya mengerti akan alasan mengapa laki-laki itu tidak menginginkan Harry pergi menjari Sirius atau meninggalkan tempat ini.

Karena sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu—walau saat itu Jacob berwujud serigala—hidup laki-laki itu sudah terikat dengannya.

... karena Harry adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama Jacob.

"Jadi ... aku adalah _imprint_ -mu?" Harry menemukan suaranya dan bertanya beberapa detik setelah Jacob selesai berbicara. Ditatapnya sepasang mata kecokelatan itu tanpa berkedip. Ada sesuatu kembali menggelitik di dadanya saat melihat ada semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah Jacob.

"Yeah."

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa pun?"

Jacob kini menggelengkan kepala. " _Imprint_ tidak bisa dipaksakan oleh siapa pun, Harry," ujar laki-laki itu. "Ini tidak seperti jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku bisa menjadi apa pun yang kaubutuhkan, Harry. _Apa pun itu_. Entah teman, saudara atau hubungan yang lain asalkan aku bisa berada di sisimu dan melindungi dirimu. Bahkan ... bahkan jika suatu hari nanti kau menemukan seorang wanita yang kaucintai dan menikah, aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu."

Jika saja Harry adalah seorang wanita, mungkin dia akan menganggap kata-kata yang diucapkan Jacob sangat romantis dan melakukan apa yang sang _shape_ - _shifter_ minta. Namun Harry adalah laki-laki. Dia tidak bisa menganggap kata-kata Jacob seperti itu.

Dia hanya diam, sekali lagi membiarkan sekelilingnya menjadi hening.

Namun kali ini, Harry sama sekali tidak menyukai keheningan itu.

Dadanya entah mengapa terasa begitu sesak seperti ada bola besar yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memenuhi tulang rusuknya.

Semuanya sungguh sangat tidak masuk akal bagi Harry.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Update lagi~! tidak bisa mengucapkan apa pun selain terima kasih atas review/fave/alert-nya ya ;) terima kasih juga sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fanfiksi ini ;) maaf kalau review-nya tidak sempat saya balas. Tapi sudah saya baca semua kok. Hehe. As usual, see you next chapter, fellas!_


	13. Chapter 13

"... Aku sudah melihat kau akan datang ke sini."

Harry mengerjap menatap sosok di hadapannya. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit ke kanan sebelum menggumamkan 'ah' pelan dan mengangguk. Dia melemparkan senyum tipis ke arah Alice. Gadis itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau bisa melihat masa depan."

Harry hanya sekadar memberikan pernyataan. Namun vampir di hadapannya mengangguk antusias. Dia cukup terkejut saat Alice meraih tangan kanannya dan menuntun menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Tangan Alice terasa dingin di permukaan lengannya. Gadis itu tidak terlihat memelankan langkahnya walau saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam rumah.

"Lihat siapa yang datang!" Alice berseru. Akan tetapi, Harry tidak sedang memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah sang vampir. Matanya teredar ke sekeliling; mengamati kediaman para Cullen.

Rumah itu besar dan megah walau berada di tengah-tengah hutan Forks. Hanya ada satu jalan menuju ke sini. Harry sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesulitan untuk menemukan tempat ini. Sepertinya keluarga Cullen terkenal di kota kecil semacam Forks. Dia hanya perlu bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan di restoran keluarga tempatnya biasa berkunjung dan dengan mudahnya, pelayan itu memberitahukan tempat ini.

Mungkin sedikit aneh jika para vampir-vampir itu menemukan Harry muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahukan apa pun terlebih dahulu. Namun keputusan itu diambilnya secara spontan tanpa mempertimbangkan apa pun. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Edward Cullen dan mengetahui lebih jelas mengenai Sirius.

"Aku minta maaf karena datang tanpa mengabarkan apa pun terlebih dulu," Harry berujar, menatap vampir-vampir di sekitarnya dengan ragu. Alice berdiri tidak jauh darinya bersama Jasper yang memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Emmett duduk bersama Rosalie di salah satu sofa empuk di depan televisi. Dia tidak melihat Edward di manapun.

Dengan gerakan yang begitu anggun, Esme berjalan mendekat. Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kami senang kau mau berkunjung ke sini, Harry," katanya. "Sayangnya, Carlisle sedang tidak ada di sini. Dia sedang di rumah sakit."

Harry memberikan gelengan pelan. "Aku tidak datang untuk bertemu Carlisle," jawabnya, menuai sedikit ekspresi terkejut di wajah Esme. "Uh, aku datang untuk menemui Edward."

"Edward sedang pergi menemui Bella."

Seketika, Harry menoleh ke arah Rosalie. Sang vampir itu menyilangkan kakinya; tidak terlihat peduli dan lebih tertarik menatap siaran di televisi. Harry menahan keinginannya untuk memutar kedua mata atas sikap gadis itu.

"Ah, mungkin aku akan kembali lagi nanti?" Harry terdengar tidak yakin. Dia mulai berpikir kalau keputusannya menemui Edward langsung di rumah ini adalah salah. Dia sudah mulai canggung berdiri seperti orang bodoh di tengah-tengah para vampir. "Bisa kau menyampaikan kalau aku ingin bicara padanya? _Well_ , ini mengenai Sirius."

Seperti mengerti dengan maksud pembicaraannya, raut wajah Esme sedikit berubah menjadi muram. Wanita itu tengah bersimpati padanya. Namun saat ini, Harry tidak membutuhkan itu dari seseorang yang baru dia kenal.

"Kau tidak ingin tinggal? Edward mungkin tidak lama. Dia sedang mengantar Bella ke LaPush," Esme menjelaskan, tidak menyadari kalau Harry tanpa sadar mengepalkan telapak tangannya mendengar ke mana Bella pergi.

Belum sempat Harry menjawab, Alice sudah terlebih dahulu mendekat dan mengalungkan tangan di lengannya tanpa memedulikan apakah dia merasa nyaman atau tidak.

Senyum merekah di wajah gadis itu. "Harry akan tinggal untuk makan malam," katanya dengan cepat. Sepasang mata keemasan itu menatapnya terlalu bersemangat. "Lagi pula Edward akan kembali sebelum makan malam dan aku masih ingin mendengar cerita mengenaimu. Kau akan tinggal lebih lama, bukan?"

"Uh, aku—"

"Jangan memaksakan kehendakmu," Rosalie menyela. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengernyit tidak suka. "Akan lebih baik kalau dia cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Aku tidak tahan mencium bau anjing di tubuhnya."

Kedua mata _emerald_ -nya sempat melebar sesaat sebelum menatap tajam ke arah Rosalie. Dia baru ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika menemukan Emmett tertawa keras. Tawa itu menggema di dinding-dinding ruangan dan tidak berhenti walau vampir itu kini berdiri di sampingnya. Lengan besar Emmett melingkar di leher kecil Harry.

"Abaikan dia," kata Emmett sembari menatap sosok Rosalie yang berjalan menaiki tangga dan menghilang di salah satu ujung lorong. Tawa Emmett mulai mereda sesaat setelah laki-laki itu mengendusnya seperti seekor anjing. "Tapi harus kuakui Rose benar. Tubuhmu bau anjing yang kehujanan, _man_. Apa saja yang kaulakukan dengan serigala-serigala itu?"

Harry tahu Emmett tidak mempunyai maksud apa pun. Namun entah mengapa, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah rona merah merambat ke wajahnya dengan begitu cepat; teringat dengan apa yang dilakukan Jacob dua hari lalu.

Bohong jika Harry tidak memikirkan setiap kata-kata Jacob. Dia tahu dirinya tidak bisa mengabaikan hal tersebut begitu saja. Walau sekeras apa pun mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkannya—dan menganggap semuanya sepele—namun Harry selalu menemukan benaknya akan berakhir di sana.

 _Imprint_ , begitu Jacob memberitahukannya. Harry bisa saja mengabaikan itu. Dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa terpengaruh mengenai hal itu. Tapi tidak dengan Jacob. _Imprint_ sangatlah penting bagi _shape_ - _shifter_. Laki-laki itu tidak akan bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Harry mungkin tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi kalau seandainya dia menolak keberadaan Jacob dan tetap memilih di mana seharusnya dia berada. Akan tetapi, Harry sudah bisa menebak dan itu membuat sesuatu tak kasat mata menarik dadanya; membuatnya tidak nyaman setiap kali berusaha membayangkan hal tersebut.

Lalu apa yang harus diperbuat Harry sekarang—terlebih setelah mengetahui semuanya? Harry tidak tahu. Dia belum bisa memberikan jawaban terlebih dirinya sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Pada akhirnya, Harry meminta Jacob untuk memberinya waktu—memberinya kesempatan untuk memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dan selama itu, Harry tidak ingin bertemu Jacob. Jacob tentu saja melayangkan protes. Saat itu dia bisa melihat penolakan di sepasang manik kecokelatan milik sosok tersebut. Hanya saja setelah menunggu, Jacob memilih diam.

Didahului dengan tarikan napas panjang dan keinginan untuk menahan diri, Jacob akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Terlihat jelas tidak suka dengan keputusan itu namun tahu dirinya tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu. Harry berhak diberikan waktu. Semua ini bukanlah hal mudah bagi dirinya atau Jacob.

" _Aku akan menunggu," kata Jacob. Jari-jemari kecokelatan itu terangkat menyentuh pipi kanannya. Sensasi menyerupai listrik statis tidak luput dirasakannya di sentuhan ringan itu. "Aku akan menunggumu, tidak peduli jawaban apa yang akan kauberikan."_

Harry ingat kalau sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap. Jacob hanya diam di belakang kemudi, memandang ke depan. Hujan waktu itu mendadak turun; menerpa jendela truk bertubi-tubi tanpa henti. Dia merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak ada keinginan untuk sekadar membuka suara. Harry hanya diam dengan kaki diangkat ke atas. Dia memeluk lutut. Kedua matanya menatap ke luar jendela.

Walau demikian, sesekali Harry menatap bayangan wajah Jacob yang terpantul dari jendela truk. Ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu pasif dengan rahang terkatup rapat.

Bahkan sampai mereka tiba di motel tempat Harry menginap sekalipun, Jacob tidak juga mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Laki-laki itu menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum melajukan truk kembali ke jalan; membiarkan Harry di luar pintu kamarnya selama beberapa lama.

Saat itu, Harry merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakannya; menekan dadanya tanpa menyisakan ruang untuk bernapas. Dia bergeming di sana, membiarkan rintik-rintik hujan yang sampai ke beranda membasahi wajahnya. Barulah ketika udara dingin berembus dan membuat tubuhnya tergidik, Harry memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Harry tidak melihat Jacob sejak hari itu.

Sentuhan lembut di lengan kanannya—yang terasa dingin—membuat Harry memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali. Sekali lagi dia mengerjapkan matanya. Alice mengamatinya dalam diam. Gadis itu sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu namun Harry tidak memerhatikannya dengan baik. Bahkan saat ini, baik Esme dan Emmett menatapnya heran.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Harry bertanya, sedikit merasa bersalah.

Gelak tawa Emmett terdengar. "Esme mengatakan apa ada yang kauinginkan untuk makan malam?"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan apa pun," jawabnya dengan cepat. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapa pun. Sungguh."

Esme hanya tersenyum, mengatakan kalau itu bukan masalah mengingat tidak setiap hari wanita itu bisa memasak sesuatu. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Esme berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu yang diduganya menuju dapur sementara sekali lagi Alice menyeretnya untuk duduk di depan televisi.

Segera saja, Harry menemukan dirinya bercerita mengenai dunianya—dirinya—sembari mendengarkan suara musik latar video game yang dimainkan Emmett dan Jasper.

.

.

Jacob membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Kedua matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang rendah. Ditariknya napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Lagi dan lagi hal itu diulanginya sambil mendengar suara jam yang berdetak di dinding.

Entah mengapa, saat matanya jatuh ke arah jam dinding tersebut, Jacob merasa benda itu tengah mencoba untuk mengolok-olok dirinya. Ditahannya sekeras mungkin keinginan melemparkan salah satu sepatu ke arah benda tersebut.

Dia mengembuskan napas lagi—lebih keras dari sebelumnya—dan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Wajahnya dibenamkan pada permukaan bantal. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam udara dari sana.

Suara jam berdetak terdengar lagi, menggema di telinganya di antara kesunyian. Jacob membiarkan dirinya berada di dalam posisi yang sama. Dia pun tidak lagi menghitung sudah berapa lama dirinya mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Ironis?

Jacob tidak begitu peduli lagi. Dia bahkan tidak peduli saat ayahnya memanggil dari lantai bawah; menghendakinya turun untuk sekadar makan atau berhenti mengurung dirinya di sana.

Jacob berpura-pura tidak mendengar semua panggilan itu dan terjebak di dalam dunianya sendiri.

Dia tahu dirinya mungkin terlihat menyedihkan. Jacob tidak seharusnya seperti ini karena apa yang dilakukannya sekarang bukanlah bagaimana dirinya yang biasa. Tidak, dia pun tidak memedulikan pendapat tersebut.

Untuk sekali ini biarkan Jacob terjebak dalam kecemasan yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Untuk sekali saja Jacob tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Harry padanya.

 _Namun benarkah demikian?_ Sebuah suara di dalam kepalanya seolah-olah menggemakan penyangkalan. _Benarkah kau sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan semua itu?_

Jacob _sangat_ tahu dia tidak bisa mengabaikan semua itu. Sekeras apa pun keinginan untuk tidak memedulikan semuanya, dia tahu kalau jauh di dalam kepalanya, hal tersebut sangat mustahil.

Bagaimanapun juga, Jacob tidak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan Harry.

Itu sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya terdengar begitu jelas. Jacob dengan enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia tahu kalau itu bukan ayahnya. Billy tidak akan mau repot-repot sekadar mengetuk pintu.

Hanya saja, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Bella-lah yang berdiri di sana.

"Hei," gadis itu menyapa, tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku datang ke pantai tapi Seth mengatakan kalau kau ada di sini."

Jacob menahan keinginannya untuk mengutuk. Dia melupakan janjinya pada gadis itu. Bella dan dirinya seharusnya berada di LaPush sore ini bersama beberapa kawanannya. Seharusnya dia menjaga Bella sore ini sementara Cullen pergi berburu.

"Hei, Bells," Jacob berbalik menyapa. Dengan terburu-buru, dia meraih salah satu baju terdekat yang bisa digabainya dan mengenakannya dengan cepat. "Maaf untuk itu. Aku sedang, err, ada sesuatu yang sedang kupikirkan."

Bella menaikkan salah satu alisnya namun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dituntunnya gadis itu meninggalkan kamarnya. Billy terlihat berada di dapur, menyesap kopi, sembari mengamati acara yang disiarkan televisi. Ayahnya hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyianmu, Jake?" Billy berkata dengan sinis.

Diabaikannya laki-laki itu begitu juga dengan tatapan Bella yang seolah-olah menanyakan hal yang sama. Jacob hanya menggelengkan kepala namun tidak memberikan tanggapan atas hal itu. Dialihkannya pembicaraan; mengatakan kalau mereka akan pergi ke LaPush.

Mungkin seharusnya itulah yang Jacob lakukan. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun mengenai Harry saat ini. Dia hanya bisa memberikan laki-laki itu waktu seperti apa yang diminta.

Walau tentu saja, tidak melihat Harry selama dua hari terakhir terasa sangat sulit bagi Jacob. Bukan satu atau dua kali Jacob akan menemukan dirinya berniat melompat dari jendela kamar untuk pergi menemui Harry. Tidak jarang pula, saat melakukan patroli, Jacob berniat membalikkan tubuh dan pergi ke motel tempat laki-laki itu menginap; sekadar melihat Harry dari kejauhan.

Tidak. Jacob sudah berjanji.

... dan dia akan memegang janji itu; menunggu sampai Harry sendirilah yang menemuinya.

Perjalanan menuju pantai LaPush berlangsung singkat terlebih Jacob pergi menggunakan truknya. Dia tidak heran saat menemukan beberapa kawanannya ada di sana. Seth tengah menumpuk beberapa kayu untuk dijadikan api unggun. Jared dan Quil—tanpa memedulikan air yang dingin—berenang tidak jauh dari tepi pantai. Dia tidak melihat Sam. Hanya ada Leah di sana; duduk di salah satu batang pohon sembari memainkan butiran-butiran pasir.

"Jake—"

Jacob menoleh dengan cepat dan menatap Bella dalam diam. Disadarinya sudah lama Bella dan dirinya tidak duduk seperti ini—hanya berdua tanpa ada Edward Cullen di sekitar mereka.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Jacob bertanya. Dia tidak turun dari truk dan hanya menunggu.

Bella terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Kening gadis itu berkerut. Namun tidak tampak kegelisahan di gestur tubuh itu. Bella menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan cepat.

"Alice mengadakan pesta kelulusan tiga hari lagi," katanya. "Aku ingin mengundangmu ke sana. Itu jika kau ingin."

"Oh."

Jacob tidak menyangka akan apa yang ingin dikatakan Bella. Jacob ingat kalau tadi pagi dia sepertinya mendengar mengenai hari kedua ujian kelulusan. Bella sebentar lagi akan menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Forks. Lalu apa? Pesta? Di saat seperti ini?

Tidakkah Cullen terlalu santai sementara Victoria berkeliaran di luar sana?

"Kau akan datang, bukan?" Bella bertanya lagi ketika Jacob tidak juga menjawab.

Digenggamnya kemudi truk dan menarik napas panjang. Samar-samar aroma tubuh Harry tercium olehnya. Aroma itu sudah mulai memudar dan tergantikan oleh aroma parfum milik Bella.

"Mungkin," Jacob menjawab sekenanya. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun."

Dari sudut matanya, Jacob melihat ada kekecewaan di wajah Bella; membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Uh, bagaimana kalau ... kalau aku akan datang. Tapi mungkin hanya sebentar. Aku pikir kalau Edward tidak akan begitu suka dengan kedatanganku." Bella berniat melayangkan protes namun Jacob terlebih dulu menggelengkan kepala. "Hanya itu yang bisa aku janjikan sekarang, Bells."

Walau tidak setuju, pada akhirnya Bella memberikan anggukan.

Seth memanggil dari kejauhan begitu melihat keberadaan truknya. Tanpa perintah, Jacob secara otomatis membantu Bella. Mereka berjalan bersisian mendekati kawanannya. Dapat dirasakannya beberapa kali Bella mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Kau teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, Jake," gumam Bella; sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengarnya dengan baik.

Mungkin sebelum ini Jacob akan segera memprotes kalimat itu. Mungkin sebelum ini pula, dia tidak menginginkan hubungannya dengan Bella hanya sebatas teman. Hanya saja sekarang, bukan itu yang dirasakannya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan kalimat tersebut.

Anehnya, Jacob justru merasa lega.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Tidak begitu banyak interaksi JacobHarry di chapter ini. Well, mau bagaimana lagi. Saya mau membuat Jacob dan Harry galau dulu /eaaa  
Maaf baru bisa update tapi terimakasih banyak untuk review/fave/alert-nya. Hayoo, untuk silent reader di luar sana, feedback-nya masih saya tunggu ya... /kedip2_


	14. Chapter 14

Belum pernah sekalipun Jacob memasuki rumah keluarga Cullen.

Dia selalu merasa tidak pernah mempunyai kepentingan untuk masuk ke sana terlebih jika mengingat kalau rumah megah tersebut adalah sarang para pengisap darah. Yeah, untuk apa dia harus membahayakan nyawanya sendiri?

Jacob tidak bodoh.

Dan kalaupun harus ke tempat ini, dia akan memilih untuk berada di luar.

Namun sepertinya, untuk sekarang, Jacob harus mengabaikan semua itu. Dia mempunyai janji untuk berada di sini. Mau atau tidak, Jacob sudah berjanji kepada Bella.

Matanya teredar ke sekeliling. Wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi pasif. Di sekitarnya tampak penuh. Ada banyak orang di rumah yang diduganya selalu sepi.

Musik terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru tempat itu; berasal dari speaker yang dipasang di beberapa sudut ruangan. Penerangan dibuat sedikit temaram. Ada beberapa lampu berwarna-warni berkedip secara bergantian tiap detiknya. Percakapan terdengar di antara suara musik. Jacob tidak terlalu mendengarnya—tidak menganggap apa pun yang dikatakan para pelajar itu menarik.

Suasana di pesta kelulusan itu begitu ramai. Jacob bisa melihat beberapa wajah familier. Dia juga dengan mudah menemukan para Cullen. Rosalie dan Emmett tengah berdiri di lantai dua di dekat kaca penghalang; mengamati lantai bawah di mana beberapa orang tengah menari sesuai hentakan musik. Mereka terlihat bosan. Gelas di tangan dimainkan dengan enggan.

"Jake!"

Jacob mendengar namanya dipanggil sebelum melihat pemiliknya berjalan menghampiri. Secara otomatis senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Bella berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Wajah gadis itu sumringah. Jacob tidak terkejut saat Bella memeluknya. Cukup singkat sebelum menarik tubuh kembali menjauh. Coba tidak dihiraukannya keberadaan Edward di belakang Bella. Dia tidak sedang ingin melihat wajah vampir itu.

"Kau datang."

"Yeah," Jacob bergumam. Suaranya terdengar lebih pelan di tengah lantunan musik. Diliriknya ke belakang. "Aku datang dengan Seth dan Embry."

Bella mengikuti ke mana pandangannya tertuju. Segera saja gadis itu menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah seolah-olah tempat itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Dia sempat melihat Mike Newton dan seorang gadis bernama Angela.

Bella mengajaknya berbicara. Hanya saja untuk sekarang, Jacob setengah mendengarkan gadis itu. Matanya sekali lagi teredar. Ruanga depan rumah keluarga Cullen semakin ramai dengan kedatangan tamu lainnya. Seth dan Embry pun tidak lagi bersamanya. Mereka mungkin memilih untuk berkeliling. Jacob tidak terlalu khawatir. Kedua orang itu bisa menjaga dirinya.

Jacob tahu kalau Bella tengah mengatakan sesuatu. Dia juga tahu apa pun yang dikatakan gadis itu sangat penting. Namun kali ini dia tidak sedikit pun mendengarkan, terlebih saat kedua mata kecokelatannya menemukan sosok Harry tidak jauh darinya.

Harry ada di sini—di sarang para vampir dan dikelilingi banyak manusia—tanpa sedikit pun tampak khawatir. Laki-laki itu terlihat berdiri di beranda, jauh dari keramaian, bersama Alice dan Jasper Cullen. Mereka berbicara layaknya saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Dan anehnya, Harry tengah tertawa atas sesuatu yang dikatakan Alice.

Ada sesuatu menyeruak di dalam dirinya. Ketidaksenangan dirasakannya jelas ketika mengamati bagaimana senyum lebar terukir di wajah Harry. Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu nampak seperti menyiratkan kegembiraan. Harry tertawa lagi sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kedua kaki Jacob bergerak terlebih dulu tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Langkah kakinya lebar menuju beranda; mencoba menghindari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya sedikit kaku. Pandangannya hanya terfokus terhadap wajah Harry.

Alice dan Jasper Cullen menoleh ketika merasakan kehadirannya. Tawa Alice yang menyerupai bunyi lonceng merdu mendadak berhenti. Harry menyadari itu dan mengikuti ke arah mana pandangan kedua vampir tersebut tertuju. Jacob bisa melihat—bahkan dari jarak jauh—bagaimana kedua mata sosok itu melebar.

Jacob kini berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari Harry. Sangat dekat namun sekaligus terasa begitu jauh. Angin yang berembus di beranda pun sama sekali tidak membantunya. Angin membawa aroma tubuh Harry; menohok hidungnya dan membuat Jacob tidak bisa mencium aroma manis memuakkan dari para vampir.

"Kau sepertinya menikmati pesta ini," Jacob menemukan dirinya berbicara. Matanya tidak lepas menatap mata Harry. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa pun saat Alice dan Jasper perlahan meninggalkan mereka. Sepertinya kedua vampir itu mengerti dengan ekpresi wajahnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Harry hanya menaikkan alisnya. Laki-laki itu menyesap sesuatu dari dalam gelas. Tubuhnya disandarkan pada kaca pengaman beranda. Bahu itu mendadak tegang.

"Alice mengundangku ke sini," kata Harry. Ekspresi wajahnya datar sehingga Jacob tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan laki-laki itu.

Sudah lima hari sejak terakhir kali Jacob melihat Harry; bertemu dan berhadapan secara langsung dengan sosok tersebut. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mungkin tahu seberapa besar keinginannya untuk melihat laki-laki itu. Tidak sekalipun Harry menghubunginya atau mencoba bertemu.

Sungguh, Jacob yakin dia mungkin akan menjadi gila jika tidak bertemu Harry lebih dari ini.

Ditariknya napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan. Jacob memejamkan mata dan mulai menghitung sampai sepuluh sebelum membukanya lagi. Harry masih ada di sana (Jacob bersyukur akan hal itu) dan mengamatinya dalam diam.

Ada dorongan tak kasat mata yang menghendaki Jacob untuk mendekat. Sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya mengerang menginginkan Jacob untuk menyentuh—walau sedikit saja—bagian tubuh Harry. Serigala di dalam dirinya berulang kali menggeram marah. Jacob seharusnya berada di dekat laki-laki itu dalam keadaan apa pun dan bukannya hanya diam serta menjaga jarak.

Kedua tangannya kini dikepalkan; mencegah jari-jemarinya yang berkedut ingin menggapai Harry. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Di satu sisi, dia ingin mendengarkan bisikan makhluk di dalam dirinya. Jacob juga menginginkan hal tersebut lebih dari siapa pun. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga ingin menghormati permintaan Harry. Dia ingin memberikan waktu bagi laki-laki itu.

 _Tapi sampai kapan?_ Ada sebuah suara muncul di kepalanya. _Sampai Harry pergi meninggalkanmu?_

Jacob mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya semakin erat. Perdebatan itu sama sekali tidak punya akhir. Perdebatan itu membuatnya bingung.

... dan Jacob sangat tidak suka.

"Bagaimana ... bagaimana kabarmu?" Jacob memutuskan bertanya ketika menyadari keheningan di sekitar mereka terasa sangat menyesakkan. Dia sempat menurunkan pandangannya namun diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Harry. "Kau—aku tidak—"

Terdengar Harry menarik napas panjang. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. Sudut bibir terangkat sedikit. Harry menawarkan sebuah senyuman ke arah Jacob. "Kau datang sendiri?"

Jacob menggelengkan kepala. "Aku datang dengan Seth dan Embry," katanya. "Bella—dia mengundangku."

"Ah."

Jacob mengedikkan bahu. "Yeah," gumamnya. Dia masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu di sini."

Bahu Harry sedikit turun, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Jacob tahu laki-laki itu mencoba untuk rileks.

"Aku juga tidak mengira akan melihatmu di sini. Terlebih, kau tahu, para vampir?" ujarnya sembari tertawa. Hanya saja tawa itu terdengar begitu canggung; sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Dadanya seketika mencelos. Jacob tidak bodoh untuk sadar kalau Harry merasa sangat canggung di sekitarnya. Laki-laki itu bersikap sangat berbeda—terkesan menjauh—sehingga mengingatkan Jacob. Harry mungkin adalah penyihir namun demikian, dia tetap saja manusia. Harry bukan _werewolf_ atau vampir dan _imprint_ adalah sesuatu yang mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal baginya.

Mungkinkah ... ini adalah isyarat kalau Harry tidak akan pernah menerima keberadaannya? Bahkan hanya sekadar teman? Padahal Jacob sama sekali tidak ingin mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih di antara mereka. Dia tahu mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Mungkin kalaupun Harry menerima, Jacob hanya akan sebagai teman atau saudara di hidup laki-laki tersebut.

Jacob takut untuk berharap lebih.

Tapi ... tapi jauh di dalam dirinya, Jacob _menginginkan_ hal lain. Bukan hanya teman atau saudara. Jauh di dasar benaknya, dia ingin melihat dirinya dan Harry seperti Sam dan Emily.

Apakah itu salah?

Jacob tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Walau dia mengganggap pemikiran tersebut tidaklah salah, bagaimana dengan Harry sendiri? Bagaimana kalau di dunia tempat Harry berasal, laki-laki itu justru memiliki seseorang yang menunggunya?

Membayangkan tersebut membuat dadanya semakin mencelos. Udara seperti dipompa kedua dari paru-parunya dengan paksaan; meninggalkan ruang hampa dan menyesakkan. Tanpa sadar Jacob menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Perlu beberapa saat baginya untuk keluar dari pemikiran itu dan memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali kepada Harry.

Laki-laki itu kini menatapnya dengan lekat dan tanpa suara. Tidak ada kata yang terucap. Jacob juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka diam dan hanya saling menatap mata satu sama lain.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jacob tidak ingin berada di dekat Harry. Dia tidak ingin pikirannya tertuju dan membayangkan hal lain yang justru membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Dia ingin tetap berada di dekat Harry. Namun sekarang, Jacob perlu sendiri. Dia ingin terkurung dalam pikirannya sendiri tanpa memedulikan apa pun.

Jacob perlu berpikir.

Mungkin ini adalah saatnya untuk pergi dari pesta. Jacob akan bertransformasi menjadi serigala dan berlari. Dia akan terus berlari dan berlari sampai melupakan semuanya—Harry, Bella, _semuanya_ —dan mungkin dengan begitu, kabut di dalam kepalanya akan hilang.

Tarikan napasnya terdengar begitu jelas. Dilihatnya Harry sedikit terkejut akan hal itu. Sepertinya sosok di hadapannya tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Jacob tersenyum lemah, memberanikan diri mendekat, dan berdiri di samping kaca pengaman beranda.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya dengan suara berbisik. Pelan, namun Harry masih bisa mendengarnya.

Kedua mata _emerald_ itu memperlihatkan keterkejutan. "Huh?"

"Aku akan pergi berpatroli." Jacob tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya repot-repot menjelaskan. Ini tidak seperti Harry akan peduli apa yang akan dilakukannya. "Aku tidak berniat berlama-lama di sini. Dan, yeah, sekarang saatnya aku pergi. Aku—aku akan membiarkanmu, uh, di sini."

Jacob sudah berniat untuk melompat—kedua tangannya sudah mencengkeram tepi beranda—sebelum sebuah telapak tangan menyentuhnya; melingkarkan jari-jemari di pergelangannya. Kedua mata kecokelatan itu melebar. Jacob tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut dari wajahnya.

Ekspresi yang sama terukir di wajah Harry. Pemiliknya juga terkejut atas tindakan yang baru saja dilakukannya. Tapi jari-jemari itu masih di sana dan semakin erat; seolah-olah tengah memberikan isyarat padanya.

Sesuatu di dalam diri Jacob tersentak terlebih, saat dia menatap sepasang mata hijau itu, wajahnya terpantul jelas di sana. Tidak sekalipun Harry berkedip. Tidak sedikit pun terlihat ragu. Laki-laki itu memang tidak mengatakan apa pun tapi Jacob seperti tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan sosok tersebut.

"Jangan pergi."

Harry akhirnya bersuara, terdengar seperti bisikan. Pelan dan samar. Jari-jemari itu menahannya pergi. Pemiliknya mengusapkan ibu jari di tempat pembuluh nadinya berada. Sentuhan itu ringan dan lembut namun mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Kau tidak ingin aku pergi?" Jacob bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati. "Mengapa?"

Harry tidak dengan segera memberikan respons. Laki-laki itu membuka mulut. Hanya saja tidak ada kata yang terucap. Terdiam membisu. Keraguan mulai nampak di wajahnya.

... dan semua itu sudah cukup bagi Jacob.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, Jacob melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas di leher Harry. Mata mereka tidak pernah lepas bertemu. Jacob menolak mengalihkan perhatiannya hanya untuk sedetik. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi sekitar. Jacob hanya ingin melihat laki-laki di hadapannya—mematri wajah itu—mengamati bagaimana napas Harry tercekat saat wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Jacob hanya perlu satu dorongan dari laki-laki itu. Dia akan segera menarik dirinya menjauh kalau memang Harry menginginkan. Dia bisa menganggap bahwa kedekatan ini, keintiman di antara mereka, hanya sekadar _flux_ semata kalau Harry memilih demikian.

... nyatanya, hal itu tidak terjadi.

Bahkan sampai Jacob menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka dengan sangat hati-hati karena ingin memberikan waktu, saat bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu, Harry tidak juga mendorongnya menjauh. Laki-laki itu justru merapatkan tubuh dan melingkarkan kedua tangan di lehernya. Tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka.

Bibirnya memagut bibir Harry; menuai erangan yang tidak disangkanya akan dikeluarkannya. Jacob seketika menutup mata, membiarkan hanya insting yang menuntunnya.

Bibir Harry terasa lembut. Ciuman yang semula hanya sekadar saling menempelkan bibir masing-masing dengan cepat berubah. Jacob meraup apa yang bisa diraihnya. Dia melumat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Entah siapa yang berinisiatif, Jacob tidak lagi peduli. Dia melupakan semuanya dan hanya terfokus pada bibir Harry—pada kehangatan tubuh di hadapannya.

Erangan sekali lagi terdengar. Harry semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, membuat Jacob melingkarkan lengan di pinggang laki-laki itu. Ada dorongan yang dirasakannya. Dia sempat meringis saat kepalanya mengenai sesuatu yang keras. Harry memerangkapnya di antara tubuh laki-laki itu dan dinding di belakangnya.

Jacob tidak melayangkan protes. Itu tidak perlu. Hanya rasa bibir Harry yang ingin dinikmatinya sekarang. Hanya deru napas laki-laki itu yang ingin didengarnya.

"Jake."

Didengarnya Harry menggumamkan namanya. Sekali lagi, mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir laki-laki itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Harry menggumamkan namanya lagi dan lagi bagai kaset rusak; mengirimkan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya.

Jacob bisa saja terus seperti ini; mencumbu dan mencium Harry sepanjang hari. Esok dan esoknya lagi tanpa merasa bosan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat semuanya harus berakhir. Jacob mengerang protes saat bibir Harry perlahan menjauh; membuatnya mengejar bibir itu dan melumatnya lagi.

"Jake—Jacob." Nada suara laki-laki di hadapannya terdengar melayangkan protes. Jacob tidak ingin mendengarnya. Dia masih belum puas merasakan bibir itu. Namun perlahan Harry menepuk dadanya. Jacob menarik diri dengan enggan dan membuka mata.

Wajah Harry tampak memerah. Napasnya sedikit tersengal dengan bibir yang membengkak. Jacob baru saja ingin bertanya sebelum matanya menangkap ada sosok lain di belakang laki-laki itu.

Seth ada di sana—berdiri canggung dan kikuk sembari mencoba untuk tidak melihatnya—mengatakan kalau Bella mengetahui sesuatu mengenai Victoria.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Update cepat karena sedang ingin dan plot di kepala meloncat-loncat seperti kelinci, orz. Semoga hint Jacob/Harry-nya memuaskan ya..._


	15. Chapter 15

Ini adalah kali pertamanya Harry melihat secara langsung vampir berhadapan dengan _shape-shifter_. Pertama kalinya pula dua makhluk sihir itu saling memamerkan taring mereka satu sama lain. Walau tentu saja peristiwa itu bukanlah sungguhan. Mereka sedang berlatih. Para vampir tengah memberitahu kawanan serigala itu bagaimana cara menghadapi vampir baru.

Harry hanya bisa melihat dari tempatnya; mengamati dalam diam dan penuh takjub. Dia mungkin seorang auror. Hanya saja hal tersebut tidak langsung membuatnya sering berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk sihir. Keahliannya berhubungan dengan para penyihir-penyihir hitam. Dan mengingat ketika berada di Hogwarts Hagrid adalah pengajar Pemeliharaan terhadap Satwa Gaib, pengalamannya dengan makhluk-makhluk sihir tidaklah banyak.

... terlebih mengenai para _shape-shifter_ dan vampir sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, Harry mengepalkan kedua tangan di setiap sisi tubuh. Sepasang mata hijaunya mengamati. Tidak jauh darinya, seekor serigala tengah memasang kuda-kuda. Jasper berdiri tak bergerak beberapa meter dari sang serigala; memberikan instruksi kepada kawanan _shape_ - _shifter_ yang mengamati.

Layaknya seekor predator, serigala itu mengawasi Jasper; menimbang setiap kemungkinan kapan sang vampir akan menyerang. Jasper mengatakan mengenai kelemahan vampir yang baru lahir; mengenai apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengalahkan mereka.

Harry mungkin tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Jacob sudah mengatakan itu padanya sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut serta. Bagaimanapun juga, masalah mengenai Victoria adalah urusan Cullen dan Sam serta _shape-shifter_. Harry hanya berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

Tentu saja, Harry tidak menyukai alasan Jacob. Dia seorang Gryffindor bukan karena tanpa alasan. Harry juga tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya hanya diam dan melihat sementara di luar sana ada sekumpulan vampir haus darah yang mengancam seorang _muggle_. Dia suka memikirkan tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Setidaknya, Harry adalah penyihir. Dia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan sihirnya.

Bukankah Jacob sendiri sudah melihat itu? Sam pun tidak keberatan Harry untuk ikut serta.

Sam berpikir akan lebih baik Harry ada di sini dan mungkin bisa membantu mereka.

"Hei."

Harry mengalihkan perhatian dari Jasper dan _shape-shifter_. Seseorang menyapanya. Tidak sedikit pun Harry menyadari kalau salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekat.

Seth Clearwater berdiri hanya beberapa langkah darinya, bertelanjang dada seperti Quilete yang lain. Pemuda itu tampak sedikit gelisah sembari sesekali melirik ke arah teman-temannya. Seth seperti sedang mempunyai pertimbangan apakah harus menghampiri Harry lebih dekat lagi atau lebih memilih berada di tempatnya sekarang.

"Hei," Harry membalas, merenggangkan jari jemari tangan yang terkepal, dan melipat di depan dada. Dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepada pemuda itu. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kaubutuhkan, Seth?"

Seth tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu melirik dari balik bahu. Harry mengamati bagaimana Seth beberapa kali mengerling ke arah Jacob—dalam wujud serigala—yang tengah mengamati di samping Sam.

"Uh," Seth bergumam, memutuskan untuk mendekat. Sang _shape-shifter_ kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Boleh aku menemanimu di sini?"

Salah satu alis yang dinaikkan adalah respons dari Harry. Dia menatap Seth cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tentu," jawabnya singkat. Harry kembali memerhatikan ke arah Jasper.

Sang vampir masih memberikan instruksi kepada kawanan serigala. Edward bergabung atas instruksi Jasper, mempraktekkan cara mengalahkan vampir.

Sesekali, Harry mencuri pandang ke arah Jacob. Namun saat laki-laki itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, tanpa sadar Harry terburu-buru mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain; menganggap kalau deretan pepohonan di sekitar tempat itu lebih menarik.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya melakukan hal tersebut.

Akan tetapi Harry tahu kalau saat melihat sepasang mata kecokelatan itu, ada kegelisahan yang merayap di dalam dirinya.

"Um, Harry?"

Suara Seth memaksa Harry kembali menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Seth sepertinya mempunyai kegelisahan yang tidak mau disembunyikan. Seth bahkan sempat menundukkan kepala saat Harry mengamatinya dalam diam; seperti takut kalau dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat.

"Apa ada yang ingin kaukatakan, Seth?" Harry bertanya dengan hati-hati. Dia mengabaikan sekitar dan menaruh perhatiannya pada Seth. "Kau sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Y-yeah," Seth terbata. Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepala. Harry mengenal gestur itu. "Ini mengenai, uh, aku—" Seth terdiam sejenak. "Aku harap kau tidak akan marah padaku."

Harry hanya mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak mempunyai ide apa pun ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Mengapa Seth berpikir kalau dirinya akan marah atas sesuatu yang dikatakan pemuda itu? Ini tidak seperti Seth melakukan kesalahan padanya, bukan?

"Seth—"

Sang _shape-shifter_ menggelengkan kepala, mengisyaratkan Harry untuk diam. Pemuda itu lalu menarik dan mengembuskan napas beberapa kali sebelum menatapnya lekat.

"Ini mengenai kau dan Jacob," katanya dengan suara nyaris berbisik; seakan-akan takut kalau para vampir dan _shape-shifter_ di sekitar mereka akan mendengar. "Aku melihat apa yang kaulakukan dengan Jacob. Kau tahu—" Seth melakukan gerakan dengan tangannya; tidak ingin mengatakan dengan suara keras.

 _Oh._

Seth tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih dari itu. Harry tahu apa yang dimaksud pemuda di sampingnya dengan _sangat_ jelas. Telinganya bahkan mulai memerah seperti terbakar. Dengan cepat-cepat Harry mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari Seth; hanya berakhir dengan sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya bersitatap dengan kedua manik kecokelatan milik Jacob.

Harry bergeming, terdiam tanpa bisa mengucapkan sesuatu, terlebih ketika menemukan Jacob yang sepertinya tidak berniat melepaskan pandangan darinya. Sekeras mungkin, Harry memaksa dirinya lepas dari tatapan itu; tidak melihat respons apa yang sedang diberikan sang _Shape-shifter._

"Seth—" Harry terdiam. Mendadak tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan. Pada akhirnya, Harry hanya memejamkan matanya. Dia menghitung sampai sepuluh sebelum kembali membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk ikut campur," kata Seth kemudian. Pemuda itu memainkan jari jemari tangan dengan gelisah. "Terlebih dengan _imprint_ dan segala sesuatu mengenai _werewolf._ Tapi setelah melihat kau dan Jacob barusan, aku berpikir untuk mengatakan ini padamu. Aku juga yakin setelah ini Jacob akan marah padaku. Tapi ... setidaknya kau harus tahu kalau Jacob adalah temanku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengarahkan Jacob ke hal lain. Apalagi setelah Bella—"

"Bella?"

Seth menganggukkan kepala. "Jacob tidak menceritakan padamu kalau Bella adalah gadis yang disukainya dari dulu?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Bibirnya terkatup rapat hingga membentuk garis tipis. Dia juga menahan keinginan untuk melirik ke arah Jacob.

Diembuskannya napas cepat. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyisir rambut yang berantakan karena tertiup angin. "Apa tujuanmu menceritakan semua ini padaku, Seth?"

Seth terlihat terkejut. Sepasang mata di hadapannya cukup menunjukkan semua itu.

"Aku tidak mempunyai tujuan apa pun apalagi kalau itu untuk menyakiti Jacob," Seth berujar dengan cepat. Panik, pemuda itu berpikir kalau dia baru saja salah bicara. "Maksudku, aku hanya tidak ingin kau memberi harapan palsu kepada Jacob terlebih setelah ... setelah kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari sini jika sudah menemukan ayah baptismu. Jacob sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku, Harry. Aku benci melihat Jacob yang berpikir kalau kau akan meninggalkannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang Jacob pikirkan?"

"Kami bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing jika sedang berada dalam wujud serigala," Seth menjawab. "Itu cara kami untuk berkomunikasi. Kau tidak tahu hal itu?"

Haruskah Seth menanyakan hal seperti itu? Tentu saja Harry tidak tahu. Dia bahkan tidak yakin _shape-shifter_ di dunia ini sama dengan yang ada di duniannya. Lagi pula, Jacob tidak pernah menceritakan sesuatu mengenai suku Quilete dan Harry tidak berniat bertanya.

Harry juga tidak berpikir penting baginya untuk tahu semua itu.

Dia juga tidak merasa penting untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi antara Jacob dan Bella.

 _Benarkah?_

Ada sebuah suara di kepalanya yang berbisik. Begitu pelan dan lembut namun entah mengapa mengusik pikirannya. Harry ingin melenyapkan suara tersebut; meredamnya di ruang paling dalam dan dikunci rapat-rapat agar dia tidak perlu mendengarnya lagi.

Namun nyatanya, Harry tidak bisa melakukannya. Suara itu datang kembali, berbentuk seperti gas tipis yang menyusup sampai ke sel-sel terkecil tubuhnya; meracuni Harry akan pikiran-pikiran yang tidak seharusnya.

 _Lihatlah, Harry. Tidakkah kau melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sana?_

Pandangannya diedarkan mengikuti perintah suara itu. Diamatinya Jacob yang kini berdiri di samping Bella Swan. Lengan gadis itu melingkar di leher Jacob. Ujung jari jemarinya memainkan helaian bulu cokelat kemerahan Jacob.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat perutnya tidak nyaman.

Harry tahu penyebabnya bukanlah dari minuman yang diberikan Alice. Bukan pula pengaruh alkohol. Harry tidak menyentuh minuman seperti itu tadi.

Lalu apa?

 _Jangan berbohong, Harry, kau tahu apa itu._

Jari jemarinya kembali terkepal. Kedua matanya kembali terpejam. Harry tidak lagi memerhatikan instruksi Jasper kepada kawanan _shape-shifter._ Dia juga tidak mendengarkan apa yang Seth katakan. Tubuhnya seperti bukan miliknya sendiri; menolak perintah dari otaknya.

Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia juga mulai memikirkan apa yang sempat dilakukannya.

Untuk apa Harry memulai sesuatu yang dia sendiri tahu bagaimana akhirnya?

Untuk apa dia membiarkan Jacob menciumnya?

Mengapa tidak sedikit pun dia menolak?

Harry mungkin tidak sepenuhnya mengerti mengenai _imprint_. Tapi bukankah _imprint_ bisa disamakan dengan belahan jiwa? Bukankah itu berarti Harry adalah belahan jiwa Jacob?

Dia tentu saja tahu ke arah mana tujuan _imprint._ Dia juga bisa melihat kalau Jacob menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Jacob tidak ingin hanya sekadar teman atau saudara. Dorongan _imprint_ itu mengingingkan sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh Harry.

Kalau begitu, bukankah artinya perasaan Jacob seperti dipaksakan?

Apakah perasaan itu memang benar-benar apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Jacob?

Apakah Jacob tidak salah mengenali perasaan itu dengan perasaan yang hanya ingin melindungi?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang mulai muncul dan Harry sendiri tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan menemukan jawaban. Harry tidak mengerti.

... terlebih saat dia sendiri tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Mungkin ... mungkin apa yang dikatakan Seth benar. Harry tidak seharusnya menuntun Jacob sementara dia sendiri tidak paham. Semuanya bisa saja berantakan.

Bukankah tujuannya ke tempat ini hanyalah untuk menemukan Sirius lalu kembali?

Tapi sekarang—?

 _Merlin_ , apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Dengan penuh rasa bersalah, dan setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya update juga, orz. masih adakah yang menunggu fanfiksi ini untuk update? Beribu maaf sekali lagi...  
_ _ **[shout**_ _ **out**_ _ **for]**_ _novie. clalueaiyaankqmue, uzumaki megami, Dewi15, Sas'ke, Ihfaherdiati395, 97531, aprilyarahmadani, Eun810, m4sd4lif4h, Noe Hiruma, RosellaAzhar3, Syiera Aquila, guest1, SuzyOnix, harryjacob, Danial Alexandrov, guest2, femix, mrdongdongjr, DyoKyung-Stoick, ErikaYukaris, guest3, guest4, guest5, kizurahinata, RumRum Chan, Uchizuu Ryuusuke, guest6, Nameliki, May Han Ming, NaDei, SJMK95, kiyoshi miki, Whelly573._

 _Terlebih untuk_ _ **Danial**_ _ **Alexandrov**_ _atas review panjang lebarnya kemarin. Terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya yang begitu membangun. Saya merasa tertampar—bukan dalam artian buruk—atas krisarnya dan akan saya coba perbaiki lagi. fanfiksi ini sama sekali jauh dari sempurna, masih banyak hal yang perlu diperbaiki, jadi mohon maaf jikalau ada beberapa bagian yang belum berkenan ya._


	16. Chapter 16

Jacob tahu ada yang aneh dengan Harry. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari laki-laki itu ketika Jacob menatap sepasang iris _emerald_ tersebut. Harry—walau sepertinya berusaha terlihat biasa—tidak pernah mau menatap matanya; menghindari sebisa mungkin dengan mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain.

Bahkan saat para vampir mengakhiri pertemuan kali ini, Harry hanya berbicara sebentar dengan Carlisle sebelum memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Harry melangkah dengan lebar dan cepat, mengikuti jalan setapak menuju pinggir hutan. Jacob mempunyai kesan kalau laki-laki itu ingin segera kembali ke motel. Harry bahkan tidak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang walau kini Jacob mengikuti seperti seekor anak anjing yang patuh.

Awalnya, Jacob berniat membiarkan Harry. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya mengikuti setiap langkah yang diambil Harry. Jacob berniat menunggu sampai laki-laki itulah yang mengatakan apa yang tengah terjadi; apa alasan di balik sikap tersebut.

Dia hanya tidak ingin Harry merasa berkewajiban untuk memberitahu semuanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Harry pasti mempunyai privasi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkannya saat ini.

Jacob mengamati punggung Harry yang berjalan cepat di beberapa meter di depan. Tidak juga ingin memelankan langkahnya.

... seakan-akan Harry ingin cepat pergi dari hadapannya.

Ada telapak tangan tak kasat mata yang seolah-olah meremas dada Jacob dan membuatnya merasa sesak. Jacob mendadak berhenti. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan dengan begitu erat. Dia hanya bisa menatap punggung Harry yang semakin lama semakin menjauh; menciptakan jarak besar dan sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Jacob tidak suka ini. Dia tidak suka sikap diam Harry. Jacob _sangat_ ingin tahu apa alasan mengapa Harry bersikap demikian.

Apakah itu karena dirinya?

Jacob bisa menduga. Dia hanya bisa menerka-nerka karena Harry tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Lalu apakah dia akan membiarkannya begitu saja? Jacob sendiri mempunyai hak untuk tahu, bukan? Jika di balik sikap itu adalah kesalahannya, Jacob tidak akan segan meminta maaf.

Seperti mendapat tambahan keberanian dari dua pertanyaan itu, Jacob memaksa kakinya melangkah. Dia setengah berlari dan berusaha menyusul Harry. Begitu laki-laki tersebut berada dalam jangkauannya, Jacob meraih lengan Harry. Jari jemarinya melingkar di pergelangan kurus laki-laki itu; menahan kepergiannya.

Harry terkejut, tentu saja, tidak menduga tindakan yang Jacob lakukan. Sepasang pupil itu melebar. Harry berniat menghentakkan lengan yang menahannya sebelum sadar kalau itu adalah tangan Jacob.

"Jacob—" Harry berkata, setengah berbisik dan terkejut. Jacob menyadari Harry tidak menatap matanya melainkan pada sesuatu di belakangnya. Dadanya mencelos. Ada keyakinan kalau Jacob sendirinya di balik semua ini.

"Hei," sapa Jacob. Dengan perlahan dilepaskannya pergelangan Harry; mencoba mengabaikan betapa inginnya dia tetap seperti itu. Jacob mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Kau pergi dengan terburu-buru. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Tentu saja, Harry tidak segera memberikan respons. Jacob juga tidak terlalu berharap. Laki-laki itu membuka mulut namun tidak menemukan ada suara yang keluar. Harry membiarkan tangannya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuh. Pandangannya diturunkan.

Jacob tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Harry sekarang. Dia sungguh berharap di saat seperti ini mempunyai kemampuan milik Edward. Mungkin dengan demikian Jacob akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tidak suka menerka-nerka. Dia tidak suka dibiarkan berada di tempat gelap dan meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan.

Mungkin ... mungkin Harry sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka sebelum ini?

Apa itu yang membuat Harry seakan-akan berusaha menghindarinya?

Jacob memejamkan mata. Napasnya mendadak berat dan tidak teratur. Pemikiran-pemikiran negatif mulai muncul di benaknya; membisiki dan mengotori pikiran Jacob. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya seperti itu sebelum membuka kembali kelopak matanya lagi. Harry ternyata masih berada di depannya. Pandangan diarahkan ke samping.

"Apa ini"—Jacob terdiam. Dia berusaha merangkai kalimat dengan sangat hati-hati—"Apa kau memikirkan mengenai…."

Jacob membiarkan kalimat itu menggantung di udara, lebih karena dia terlalu takut untuk mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Walau demikian, melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Harry saat ini—bahu menegang dan kedua tangan dikepalkan—Jacob tahu tebakannya benar.

"Harry—"

Pemilik iris _emerald_ itu mau tidak mau memandang ke arahnya; membiarkan mereka bertemu pandang dalam diam. Jacob sudah menduga akan ada keheningan tidak nyaman di udara. Dia sudah berpikir Harry akan mencoba menghindarinya lagi ketika dilihatnya sosok itu menarik napas dan mengembukan dengan cepat. Jacob mengamati bagaimana ekspresi wajah Harry perlahan berubah. Laki-laki itu terlihat tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu dari kerutan yang kini muncul di kening.

"Kau menyesalinya, bukan?" Jacob memutuskan berbicara, tersenyum getir ke arah Harry. Diabaikannya rasa sesak yang kembali menohok dadanya. "Jika itu memang yang kaupikirkan, sungguh, kau tidak perlu memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan. Aku bisa ... mengerti."

Sekali lagi, kedua pupil Harry melebar. Keterkejutan itu terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Respons tidak segera diberikan. Harry memilih diam, mengamatinya seolah-olah ingin mencari kebenaran di kedua mata Jacob.

... dalam hati dia berharap Harry tidak melihat kebohongan itu.

Jacob tengah berbohong. Ya, itu benar. Dia tidak akan membohongi dirinya. Jacob mengetahui itu lebih baik dari siapa pun; bahkan Harry sendiri.

Lalu mengapa dia melakukannya?

Jacob sangat tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Memangnya apa lagi? Apa lagi yang bisa dikatakannya untuk meyakinkan Harry? Dia sungguh sadar semua ini tidak mudah. Ciuman itu. Dekapan itu, serta kehangatan yang merasuk di dalam tubuhnya. Semuanya memang nyata namun di saat bersamaan juga seperti sebuah mimpi; bunga tidur yang memengaruhi dirinya bagai kabut di pagi hari.

Harry mungkin saja saat itu mempunyai pikiran yang lain. Harry mungkin memberikan isyarat yang salah. Namun ... namun Jacob-lah yang pertama kali bergerak. Dia tidak bisa menahan keinginan merengkuh laki-laki itu ke dalam pelukan dan mengklaim bibir tersebut. Instingnya berkata demikian walau akalnya tahu itu salah.

Jacob mungkin mengharapkan hubungan mereka menuju ke arah lain. Tapi bagaimana dengan Harry? Apakah pemikiran laki-laki itu sama dengannya?

Entah mengapa untuk saat ini Jacob sama sekali tidak mau mendengar jawaban tersebut.

Terdengar Harry menghela napas, memaksa Jacob keluar dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku," Harry memulai, terdengar ragu. "Aku seharusnya tidak"—Harry menggelengkan kepala—"kau tahu, ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap—"

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu. Aku—"

"Semua salahku, Jacob," Harry terlebih dahulu memotong. Jacob cukup terkejut mendapati sepasang iris _emerald_ itu menatapnya tajam. " _Semuanya_. Ciuman itu. Situasi di mana kita berada saat ini. Aku seharusnya bisa mengontrol diri. _Bloody_ _hell_ , aku bahkan yakin kau masih berada di bawah umur!"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan umurku. Itu tidak penting."

Ekspresi di wajah Harry memperlihatkan kemarahan. "Itu _penting_ , Jacob," desis Harry. "Semuanya penting. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, sungguh. Aku justru menyalahkan diriku dalam hal ini. Aku—tidak seharusnya aku memberimu pemikiran kalau apa yang terjadi, mengenai _imprint_ ini, bisa menuju ke arah lain. Aku tidak seharusnya membuatmu mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih."

Seperti ada beban besar dan berat yang kini menekan dada Jacob dan membuat seluruh pasokan udara di paru-parunya tersedot keluar. Dia kesulitan bernapas, memaksa mulutnya terbuka dan bernapas dari sana. Kedua tangannya terkepal begitu erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kedua mata cokelatnya tidak lepas memandang wajah Harry. Ada rasa bersalah yang kini diperlihatkannya.

Jacob seharusnya sudah menduga. Jacob setidaknya sudah harus merasa siap kalau semaunya mungkin tidak berjalan seperti yang diharapkannya. Akan tetapi, mendengar secara langsung seperti ini, seperti ada palu besar yang menghantam Jacob.

" _Imprint_ ," Harry berkata lagi. "Semakin lama aku memikirkannya, semua ini terdengar semakin tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin perasaanmu bisa berubah dengan sangat cepat padahal sebelumnya kau tengah menyukai seseorang? Tidakkah itu terdengar tidak masuk akal? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan seseorang yang pernah kaucintai demi orang yang baru saja kau kenal? Apa kau tidak salah mengartikan _imprint_ itu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak mengerti…."

Harry mengembuskan napas cepat. "Seth bercerita padaku mengenai Sam dan Leah."

Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lagi dari Harry. Jacob segera mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini tertuju. Jacob mengetahui dengan baik apa yang ada di balik pemimpin kawanannya. Sampai sekarang pun dia masih bersimpati terhadap Leah. Hanya karena _imprint_ , wanita itu merelakan Sam bersama Emily. _Ironis_ , pikir Jacob saat itu.

"Jadi Seth yang membuatmu berpikir kalau _imprint_ sama sekali tidak masuk akal?" Keterdiam Harry sudah cukup menjadi jawaban. Percikan kemarahan muncul di dalam diri Jacob. Apa yang dipikirkan Seth dengan menceritakan semua itu pada Harry? "Kau—kau berpikir kalau perasaanku muncul dikarenakan itu?"

"Seth membuatku berpikir lebih rasional. Bagaimana menurutmu sendiri, Jacob?" Harry berbalik bertanya. "Aku hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu dan _well,_ perasaan itu langsung ada. Tidakkah kau pernah membayangkan kalau tanpa _imprint_ ini, apa yang terjadi? Kita mungkin saja bertemu di jalan dan kau tidak akan merasakan apa pun. _Perasaan_ itu tidak nyata, Jacob."

Jacob tidak mampu membantah. Lidahnya menempel di langit-langit mulutnya dan menolak bergerak. Di satu sisi dia ingin membantah kata-kata Harry. Namun di sisi lain, apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu memang ada benarnya. Secara logika, itu masuk akal. Bukankah sebelum ini Jacob menyukai Bella? Bukankah sebelumnya dia mengejar gadis itu dan tidak pernah menyetujui Bella berkencan dengan Edward?

Lalu sekarang?

Mengapa begitu dia bertemu Harry, dan menyadari kalau laki-laki itu adalah _imprint_ -nya, perasaan terhadap Bella menghilang dengan begitu cepat?

Seolah-olah perasaan tersebut tidak pernah ada.

Bukankah hal yang sama terjadi pada Sam? Apa ini yang dirasakan laki-laki itu terhadap Leah dan Emily?

"Aku—"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun," kata Harry, terdengar begitu lirih sampai suaranya hampir ditenggelamkan oleh angin yang bertiup. "Aku bisa mengerti. Mungkin ... mungkin akan lebih baik kalau untuk beberapa hari ke depan kita tidak perlu bertemu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghindarimu, Jacob. Aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit ruang bagi kita berdua."

Jacob tidak menyukai pemikiran itu. Serigala di dalam dirinya seperti menggeram melayangkan protes. Jacob ingin agar dia bisa tetap menemui Harry.

Pada akhirnya, kalah akan keinginan laki-laki di hadapannya, Jacob memberikan anggukan lemah. Dilihatnya Harry memberikan senyum tipis sebelum membalikkan tubuh. Jacob sekali lagi tidak mampu mengatakan sesuatu sekadar untuk meminta laki-laki itu tetap berada di sini lebih lama.

Begitu inginnya Jacob memanggil laki-laki itu. Betapa dia berharap Harry memelankan langkah, berhenti, dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia ingin berseru, mengucapkan nama laki-laki itu. Namun, sesuatu menahan Jacob untuk melakukan semua tindakan tersebut.

Jacob tidak tahu berada lama dia berada di tempat itu. Bergeming seperti patung dan hanya menatap diam ke arah jalan setapak di mana Harry menghilang. Diam, tanpa kata, membiarkan angin dingin berembus. Bahkan saat terdengar lolongan serigala dari kejauhan pun, Jacob masih berada di sana.

... dia tidak pernah tahu kalau di balik pintu motel yang tertutup, Harry terduduk di lantai dengan kepala tertunduk dan perasaan berat di dadanya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Saya tidak bisa menulis satu per satu nama reviewer. Saya menyelesaikan chapter ini di ponsel karena laptop tengah dibawa adik ke luar kota. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya juga karena review tidak bisa saya balas satu per satu. Tangan ini sudah keriting, orz. Walau begitu, reviewnya sudah saya baca dan saya sangat mengapresiasikan sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me-review /pelukciumhangat_

 _Terimakasih banyak dan saya usahakan untuk update asap (berharap laptopnya segera balik, orzorz)_

 _Review, anyone?_


	17. Chapter 17

Sekali lagi, Harry menemukan dirinya berada di depan rumah keluarga Cullen. Dia bergeming di tempat, tangan kanan terangkat di udara hendak mengetuk pintu. Namun tindakan itu tidak dilakukannya segera, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menahan tangannya. Kening berkerut. Kedua manik _emerald_ itu menatap diam pintu di hadapannya.

Lama Harry hanya berdiri di sana. Lama larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan ketika pintu itu berayun terbuka.

Alice Cullen menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. Harry segera mendapati diri berada di dalam pelukan sang Vampir. Sensasi dingin sempat dirasakannya saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Alice memberikan tepukan pelan di punggungnya; tidak tampak tidak nyaman atas gestur yang diberikan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu hanya berdiri di sini," kata Alice, melepaskan pelukan. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu sebelum membuatmu tampak konyol."

 _Ah,_ para vampir di dalam rumah itu pasti sudah menyadari kehadirannya di sini. Mereka bahkan mungkin berpikir Harry ketakutan sehingga tidak juga mengetuk pintu.

"Hei," Harry menyapa. Dia melemparkan senyum canggung ke arah Alice. Kedua matanya mengintip dari balik punggung gadis itu, ke arah dalam rumah. "Apa aku bisa bicara dengan Carlisle?"

"Tentu!" Alice terdengar riang. Sang Vampir menuntunnya memasuki rumah. Harry sudah sedikit familier dengan keadaan rumah tersebut. Dia tahu ke mana Alice menuntunnya.

Carlisle Cullen berada di dapur. Edward juga berada di sana, menatap ke arah luar jendela sebelum Harry memasuki dapur. Kedua vampir itu memberikan sambutan kepada Harry, mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi di depan meja.

Kegelisahan kembali menghampiri dirinya; membuat Harry menatap sang Dokter dan deretan kabinet di belakang Carlisle secara bergantian. Keraguan menghampiri, merayap di balik kegelapan dan menolak untuk pergi. Harry kembali berpikir mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk datang ke sini.

"Apa ada yang kaubutuhkan, Harry?" Suara Carlisle terdengar begitu tenang, menyiratkan kesabaran di setiap ekspresi dan gestur yang ditunjukkan.

Jari jemari dikaitkan satu sama lain di atas permukaan meja. Harry menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan, mencoba mengatur emosi. Dia mengerling ke arah Edward yang hanya menaikkan salah satu alis namun tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Maaf jika aku kedatanganku mengganggu kalian," Harry memulai. Dia menatap kedua mata cokelat keemasan Carlisle. "Tapi setelah memikirkannya berulang kali, apa yang kukatakan sekarang adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kupikirkan."

Carlisle tidak menyela ataupun berniat mengajukan pertanyaan, seakan-akan tahu kalau Harry belum selesai.

"Ini mengenai Sirius," katanya kemudian, meremas tangan. Dia kembali melirik ke arah Edward. "Edward mengatakan kalau melihat ayah baptisku bersama Volturi. Aku tidak mempunyai bayangan apa pun mengenai mereka selain fakta bahwa Volturi semacam 'petugas keamanan' bagi kalian. Aku—" Harry terdiam sejenak. "Aku bermaksud daripada hanya menunggu di sini tanpa melakukan apa pun, aku ingin menemui Sirius sendiri dan memastikan kalau itu memang dia."

"Kau ingin ke Voltera?"

Ada sedikit nada keterkejutan di suara Carlisle yang membuat Harry mengerutkan kening. Dia memberikan anggukan singkat sebelum menurunkan pandangannya kembali ke arah pola-pola rumit permukaan meja marmer.

Harry sudah memikirkan hal ini sepanjang malam. Berkali-kali segala kemungkinan dipikirkannya dengan baik. Walau demikian, dia hanya mempunyai satu solusi. Dia juga tahu kalau dirinya tidak mungkin terus berada di dunia ini; dunia yang bukan rumahnya, bukan tempatnya berasal. Harry harus kembali. Ada banyak hal yang tidak mungkin ditinggalkannya di sana.

"Aku juga sangat tahu kalau mustahil bagiku untuk pergi ke sana sendiri." Harry mendongakkan kepala, bertemu dengan manik keemasan Carlisle. "Aku juga sadar kalau sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Kalian sedang berada dalam masalah tersendiri. Aku hanya ... kalau mungkin, begitu masalah dengan Victoria selesai, aku ingin kau mengantarku ke Voltera. Apa itu memungkinkan?"

Carlisle tidak langsung memberikan jawaban. Laki-laki itu seperti menimbang sesuatu; berdiri diam dengan jari jemari menyentuh dagu. Sesekali Carlisle bertukar pandang dengan Edward, mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang hanya dimengerti oleh kedua vampir tersebut.

"Aku mengerti," Carlisle berkata, mengulas senyum. "Begitu semuanya selesai, aku akan mengantarmu ke Voltera."

Kelegaan menghampirinya. Sensasi hangat seperti baru saja menyeruak di dalam dada Harry. Dia mengembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar ditahan sejak tadi. Senyum di wajahnya merekah; berulang kali mengucapkan terimakasihnya kepada Carlisle.

"Kami akan membantumu. Kau tahu itu, bukan?" Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tadi, Alice berujar. Gadis itu membimbingnya menuju pintu. "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apa pun."

"Aku tahu," Harry menjawab, mencoba tersenyum. "Aku sangat menghargainya. Bantuan kalian, maksudku. Aku sungguh tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Terkadang kita memang membutuhkan bantuan dari orang lain, Harry. Kita tidak selamanya bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, bukan?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Dalam hati membenarkan kata-kata Alice barusan.

Begitu meninggalkan kediaman para vampir, Harry tidak langsung kembali ke motel. Tidak ada keinginan untuk kembali ke tempat itu dan mengurung diri di sana. Harry juga menolak dengan halus saat sang Vampir mengajaknya pergi ke hutan dan bertemu dengan para _shape-shifter_ ; mendiskusikan apa yang harus dilakukan terhadap Victoria.

... dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Jacob.

Dia tidak ingin melihat sang _shape-shifter_ , setidaknya dalam waktu dekat.

Sangat disadarinya bahwa semua keputusan ini terasa begitu berat. Harry tidak bisa mengabaikan tekanan besar di dada yang membuat udara seolah-olah meninggalkan paru-parunya. Harry kesulitan untuk bernapas. Berulang kali dia mencoba meraup udara sebanyak mungkin dan mencoba mengisi paru-parunya. Walau demikian, tekanan itu masih ada; menekan semakin keras.

Sesungguhnya, Harry sendiri tidak bisa mengerti perasaan apa yang dimilikinya terhadap Jacob. Dia tidak tahu apakah perasaan itu sungguhan atau hanya karena _imprint._ Harry tidak bisa membedakan itu. Dia tidak bisa membedakan apakah perasaannya terhadap Jacob sama seperti apa yang pernah dirasakannya terhadap Cho Chang atau bahkan Ginny.

Semakin Harry berpikir, semakin dia tidak bisa mengerti.

... semakin membuatnya berpikir kalau semuanya memang harus seperti ini.

Cepat atau lambat, Harry akan kembali ke dunianya. Mantra yang membuatnya melewati Selubung bekerja hanya jika tujuan Harry terpenuhi. Begitu menemukan Sirius, mantra tersebut secara otomatis akan membawa mereka kembali pulang.

Dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk terlibat di dalam hubungan rumit antara Jacob, Edward, dan Bella.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jacob sendiri? Bukankah kepergiannya akan membawa dampak bagi Jacob? Harry sudah pernah mendengar mengenai ikatan jiwa. _Imprint_ bisa disamakan dengan itu, bukan?

 _Tidak_ , kata suara di dalam kepalanya. _Jacob akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal semacam ini. Dia baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu denganmu._

Suara itu terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Begitu persuasif sampai akhirnya Harry berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang _Shape-shifter._ Benar, ini bukan saatnya Harry memikirkan Jacob. Dia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa setelah masalah dengan Victoria selesai, Carlisle dan dirinya akan pergi bertemu dengan Volturi. Dia akan memastikan dengan kedua mata kalau yang dilihat Edward adalah Sirius Black, ayah baptisnya.

Harry merasa puas dengan pemikiran itu. Dia tidak mencegah sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum. Untuk sekarang, fokusnya akan ditujukan untuk membantu Cullen menghadapi Victoria dan pasukan vampir. Itu adalah satu-satunya bantuan yang bisa ditawarkannya atas kebaikan Carlisle.

 _Ya, itu lebih baik_. Harry meyakinkan diri; mencoba mengabaikan perasaan berat di dadanya.

... mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran mengenai pemuda bermata kecokelatan itu.

.

.

.

" _Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

Suara Leah menggema di kepalanya. Jacob tidak perlu melihat ke arah sang serigala betina itu untuk tahu tatapan seperti apa yang tengah dilayangkan Leah ke arahnya. Coba diabaikannya pertanyaan itu, seperti yang dilakukannya dua hari terakhir.

Jacob mendudukkan diri di atas permukaan lantai hutan. Keempat kakinya terlipat. Dua kaki depan menopang kepalanya. Jacob mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan Jared di seberang hutan.

Coba ditulikannya telinganya. Jacob bahkan tidak menaruh perhatian terhadap sekeliling. Dia tidak peduli apa yang tengah dikatakan Jasper. Dia tidak peduli walau saat ini Sam menatapnya tajam.

Persetan dengan semua itu.

 _Benarkah? Walau apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah cara agar Bella selamat?_

Ada sepercik keraguan mengganggu Jacob; muncul dari balik tempurung kepalanya. Lagi-lagi Jacob mendengus, menggaruk moncongnya dengan salah satu kaki depan. Semua ini menyebalkan.

"Jake?"

Suara familier menyapa telinganya. Jacob secara naluriah mengalihkan perhatian ke arah asal suara. Ah, ya, Jacob sepertinya melupakan keberadaan Bella. Gadis itu sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya. Bersama mengamati dan mendengarkan setiap instruksi Jasper.

Sungguh, seharusnya Jacob merasa senang. Bella berada di sampingnya dan bukan bersama Edward. Bella memainkan bulu-bulunya dengan gestur lembut. Dulu, Jacob mungkin akan bermanja-manja jika Bella melakukan hal semacam itu.

Namun nyatanya sekarang, tindakan tersebut sama sekali tidak membuat Jacob tenang.

Pikirannya tengah tertuju ke arah lain. Bukan bersama Bella atau kawanannya.

Jacob menggelengkan kepala, berusaha memberi isyarat kepada gadis itu. Dilihatnya Bella mengamati dengan kening berkerut. Jacob tidak menunggu respons apa pun. Kedua matanya kembali dialihkan. Dia mendengus, menenggelamkan kepala di antara lipatan kaki depannya.

Untuk apa Jacob membuang waktu di sini? Harry tidak muncul di sini seperti terakhir kali. Harapannya menemukan laki-laki bermata _emerald_ itu di sini pupus sudah.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Masih terngiang dalam kepala Jacob setiap kata-kata—kalimat demi kalimat—yang didengarnya dari Harry. Setiap kalimat itu seperti sebuah pisau tajam yang menghujam tubuhnya. Dia juga tahu serigala di dalam dirinya merasa tidak senang. Insting tersebut menginginkan Jacob untuk mencari Harry; menemukan laki-laki itu.

... mengklaim Harry selamanya.

... membuat laki-laki itu menjadi miliknya—berada selamanya di sisi Jacob.

Jacob tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja insting tersebut. Beberapa kali dia menemukan dirinya hampir saja berlari ke arah tempat Harry. Berulang kali pula dia menahan keinginan tersebut; mencoba mengingatkan diri bahwa itu adalah keputusan Harry sendiri.

Jacob _harus_ menghormatinya.

Bukan satu atau dua kali pemikiran jahat mencoba meracuninya.

 _Mengapa hanya Jacob yang selalu menuruti apa yang Harry inginkan?_

 _Mengapa bukan sekali ini saja Harry-lah yang menuruti keinginan Jacob?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu menghampiri Jacob; berbisik tepat di telinganya dan menginginkan untuk dipenuhi.

Jacob _hampir_ melakukan itu. Hampir saja dia mengabaikan semuanya dan melakukan apa yang suara-suara tersebut minta kalau saja Jacob tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Jacob masih berpikir kalau ada jalan lain di luar semua itu.

Takdir sepertinya selalu mencoba mempermainkan Jacob; selalu mempersulitnya. Bukan hanya saat gadis yang dia sukai ternyata menyukai lintah pengisap darah, namun juga saat bertemu dengan sang _imprint_ , laki-laki itu seperti ingin menjauh darinya.

Tidakkah hidupnya bisa lebih mudah dari ini?

Jacob tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Sebuah gerakan di sisi kiri berhasil menarik perhatian Jacob. Dari sudut mata, dia mengawasi sosok serigala Seth perlahan mencoba mendekatinya. Ada kesan kehati-hatian di setiap gerakan pemuda itu. Dia bisa mendengar Seth tengah memperdebatkan apakah harus mendekatinya atau tidak.

Jacob tidak akan berbohong kepada dirinya atau bahkan kawanan yang lain. Dia masih memiliki kemarahan yang ditujukannya kepada Seth. Jika bukan karena Seth, Harry tidak akan mempunyai keraguan terhadap dirinya. Seth tidak seharusnya mengatakan apa pun kepada laki-laki itu.

Bukankah wajah kalau Jacob marah serta kesal?

Seth tidak seharusnya ikut campur.

" _Jake."_

Jacob tidak menyembunyikan sikap tidak senangnya. Dia mencoba tidak mengacuhkan pemuda itu; membiarkan Seth hanya berdiri tidak jauh darinya sementara Jacob mengamati Paul bergulat dengan Jasper.

" _Aku minta maaf,"_ Seth berkata, menundukkan kepala serendah mungkin sembari mengeluarkan suara menyerupai anak anjing yang terluka. _"Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud—"_

" _Tutup mulutmu,"_ Jacob menggeram. Kedua matanya berkilat marah. Dia bersumpah tidak akan segan-segan melukai Seth jika memang harus. _"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun darimu, kau tahu."_

Ada ekspresi terluka yang Seth perlihatkan. Jacob mengabaikan rasa bersalah yang muncul melihat tubuh serigala kecil itu berbalik menjauhinya. Dia hanya menggeram saat mendengar peringatan yang Sam berikan. Rupanya sang Alfa mengawasi sejak tadi.

" _Kau tidak seharusnya—"_

Jacob tidak membiarkan Sam menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Dia sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit dari posisi, mengibaskan bulu-bulu untuk menyingkirkan daun dan ranting yang menempel. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apa pun kepada Bella sebelum membalikkan tubuh.

Jacob memerlukan waktu sendiri jika tidak ingin membuat masalah yang hanya akan mempersulit keadaan.

Dia perlu menjernihkan pikiran.

" _JAKE!"_

Suara Sam menggema dengan begitu jelas di dalam kepalanya, bersiap memberikan perintah mutlak yang membuat Jacob tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun. Namun sebelum perintah tersebut diteriakkan, Jacob sudah terlebih dahulu berlari memasuki hutan; membiarkan dirinya menghilang di antara rapatnya pepohonan.

... membiarkan suara Sam menjadi gema samar di kepalanya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Saya janji akan ada momen JacobHarry di chapter selanjutnya. Mau membuat mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain dulu /eaa  
Seperti biasa, terimakasih banyak untuk __**Nhac3ss**_ _,_ _ **m4sd4lif4h**_ _,_ _ **kecebadai**_ _,_ _ **Dewi15**_ _,_ _ **ai**_ _ **no**_ _ **dobe**_ _,_ _ **Syiera**_ _ **Aquila**_ _,_ _ **BetyDiamond**_ _,_ _ **Dwi341**_ _,_ _ **denia**_ _,_ _ **AL**_ _,_ _ **SuzyOnix**_ _,_ _ **Eun810**_ _,_ _ **Rheina**_ _,_ _ **guest1**_ _,_ _ **Anamii933**_ _, dan_ _ **Icha**_ _, atas review-nya. ;)  
Ayo, sider di luar sana, tanggapannya masih saya tunggu ya /kedip2 jangan malu-malu. Siapa tahu ada masukan yang bagus dari kalian._


	18. Chapter 18

**warning:** only 1k+, light-SLASH.

.

.

Harry tahu betapa kerasnya dia berusaha menghindari Jacob beberapa hari terakhir. Dia sadar kalau dirinya terkesan pengecut; menghindari masalah seperti seekor kucing ketakutan. Dia bukanlah seperti seorang Gryffindor; yang gagah berani. Tidak, dalam hal ini, sikapnya sekarang membuat Harry tidak terlihat seperti itu.

Angin berembus sedikit keras, membuat ranting-ranting saling bergesekan satu sama lain. Harry tersentak, tersadar dari lamunan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali; kening sedikit berkerut saat menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di tengah-tengah hutan.

... di tempat pertama kali Harry bertemu dengan wujud serigala Jacob.

Harry tidak tahu mengapa langkah kaki membawanya ke tempat ini. Dia sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan; mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya dari apa yang terjadi. Tidak seharusnya dia berada di sini.

Napas diembuskan dengan perlahan dan tenang. Mata sempat dipejamkan sesaat. Harry menghirup napas dalam-dalam; membiarkan aroma hutan yang khas menusuk hidungnya.

Harry tahu dirinya hanya sendirian di tempat ini. Tidak ada manusia, vampir atau bahkan _shape-shifter_. Tempat itu hanya dikelilingi pepohonan besar. Hanya ada binatang-binatang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Walau demikian, tidak ada ketakutan yang dirasakan.

Anehnya, Harry justru merasa aman.

Kedua manik _emerald_ miliknya teredar ke sekeliling. Gemerisik pelan di sisi kiri membuatnya menoleh. Dia mendapati seekor tupai kecil mengintip penuh minat dari balik ranting-ranting tanaman perdu yang tumbuh di dekat pohon besar.

Seharusnya, tahu kalau tidak ada apa pun di sini, Harry segera pergi. Dia bisa berkunjung ke kediaman Cullen atau pergi mengunjungi kota. Atau ... atau mungkin pergi ke Reservasi dan bertemu—

Harry menggelengkan kepala; mengenyahkan pikirannya dari sang _Shape-shifter._

Oh, Merlin, Harry tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak bisa mengabaikan Jacob seperti keinginannya. Bukankah semua itu harusnya mudah? Pemuda itu baru memasuki hidupnya; tidak seperti keluarga Weasley atau Hermione. Harry seharusnya tidak terlalu memikirkan sosok tersebut.

Namun nyatanya, walau tidak ingin mengakui, hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan. Berkali-kali pikirannya akan tertuju kepada sang _Shape-shifter_ ; seperti sudah mempunyai tempat sendiri di dalam dirinya.

Jangan katakan kalau Harry—

Tidak dibiarkannya pemikiran itu berlarut-larut. Harry menggelengkan kepala, membungkuk, dengan kedua tangan menyentuh lutut. Dia hendak meninggalkan tempat itu ketika sekali lagi telinganya mendengar suara gemerisik tidak jauh darinya.

Suara itu bukanlah berasal dari tupai kecil barusan. Bukan pula dari hewan-hewan yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di sarang mereka. Langkah kaki yang menginjak ranting kering di permukaan tanah terdengar begitu keras; menggema di keheningan hutan.

Insting memerintahkan Harry untuk tidak bergerak—dan dia menuruti itu. Insting jugalah yang membuatnya mengeluarkan tongkat sihir, mengarahkannya ke asal suara.

Tak lama berselang, tiap detik demi detik terasa lama sebelum kedua matanya menangkap sepasang mata yang mengintip di balik semak.

Harry mengenal sepasang mata itu melebihi apa pun—siapa pun. Tanpa sadar, napasnya tertahan. Mendadak dia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas; bagaimana harus bertindak. Dia bergeming mengamati serigala berbulu cokelat kemerahan itu memperlihatkan sosoknya dari balik bayang-bayang.

Semua seolah-olah berhenti. Putaran waktu, tarikan napas, debaran jantung. Semua itu tidak lagi berarti bagi Harry. Matanya bersitatap dengan sepasang manik kecokelatan itu.

Jacob—dalam wujud serigala—balas mengamati. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan sang _Shape-shifter_. Namun bukannya berubah ke wujud manusia, Jacob memilih tetap seperti itu. Serigala tersebut perlahan mulai bergerak. Ada kesan takut dan keraguan di setiap langkah yang diambil.

Sang Quileute seakan-akan takut kalau Harry akan melarikan diri jika dirinya salah melangkah.

 _Harry tidak akan melakukan itu, bukan?_

Awalnya, Harry memang akan melakukan tindakan tersebut. Dia berniat ber- _Apparate_ begitu melihat sosok Jacob. Hanya saja sekarang, Harry tidak berniat melakukan itu. Dia tetap diam di tempat, menunggu Jacob mendekat dan berdiri hanya beberapa langkah darinya.

"Hei," Harry menyapa. Suaranya hampir ditenggelamkan oleh angin yang berembus. Walau demikian, dia tahu Jacob masih bisa mendengar.

Jacob memberikan respons berupa ringisan pelan; tidak melangkah lebih dekat. Harry tahu apa alasan di balik semua itu.

Haruskah Harry-lah yang mendekat? Tapi kalau dia melakukan itu, apakah Jacob akan berpikir kalau Harry menginginkan sesuatu? Lalu, haruskah Harry hanya diam saja? Haruskah dia tetap memasang tembok tak kasat mata di antara mereka?

Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang tidak menyukai pemikiran tersebut.

Tidakkah Harry ingat perasaan tidak nyaman yang selalu mengusiknya setiap kali mengingat Jacob? Apakah Harry lupa akan perasaan berat di dada setiap kali memikirkan sang _Shape-shifter_ di hadapannya?

Bukankah beberapa hari terakhir tidurnya tidak pernah nyaman seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang?

Harry tidak akan lupa dengan semua itu, bukan?

Dipejamkannya mata selama beberapa detik. Ketika membukanya kembali, kedua mata Jacob mengamatinya dalam diam.

Harry tahu bahwa selamanya dia tidak bisa menghindari semua ini.

Kedua kaki melangkah tanpa sadar, mengikuti insting di dalam dirinya. Jika sebelumnya Harry selalu berusaha mengabaikan semua itu, kini dia membiarkan dirinya bergerak.

Dia akan membiarkan arus membawanya bahkan jika itu akan menghanyutkan Harry ke laut lepas.

 _Pasrah. Tak menolak._

Tangan terulur ke depan. Napas sedikit berderu. Detak jantungnya terdengar sangat jelas; mencoba menghantam tulang rusuk dan melesak keluar.

Kedua matanya terpaku ke arah Jacob. Dia bisa melihat wajahnya terpantul di kedua manik kecokelatan saat dirinya berlutut di tanah. Dingin dan kerasnya lantai hutan tidak dipedulikan. Dia hanya peduli akan reaksi pemuda di hadapannya.

Jari jemarinya menyentuh bulu-bulu di leher Jacob. Sentuhannya sangat hati-hati. Ketakutan yang sama juga dirasakannya.

Namun ketakutan itu menguap seperti embun di pagi hari yang tertimpa cahaya matahari ketika pandangan mereka sejajar dan Jacob mendekatkan kepala; membuat kening mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Sekali lagi Harry lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Dia membiarkan dirinya seperti itu; hanya menatap sepasang manik kecokelatan di hadapannya seolah-olah semua yang ada di dunia ini tidak lagi penting. Waktu seperti berjalan dan terhenti di saat bersamaan; membuat Harry tidak berniat menghitung waktu yang telah berlalu.

Napas mereka saling beradu—saling bersahutan—sampai Harry bisa merasakan napas Jacob menerpa wajahnya; hangat dan nyaman.

... dan Harry menyukai sensasi hangat yang dirasakannya di dalam dada.

Secercah cahaya seperti baru saja dinyalakan di dalam kepalanya, menerangi kegelapan yang sebelumnya ada di sana. Ditariknya napas dan mengembuskan dengan amat sangat perlahan.

Diamatinya Jacob sebelum berkata, "Sudah terlambat bagiku untuk mundur, bukan?"

Sang _Shape-shifter_ di hadapannya tidak menjawab. Kedua pupil itu sempat melebar sesaat sebelum memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh, menyebabkan Harry kehilangan kehangatan. Satu detik lalu, Harry berhadapan dengan serigala besar berbulu merah kecokelatan. Namun sekarang, sosok manusia Jacob-lah yang berada di hadapannya.

Ekspresi terkejut tampak jelas di wajah itu. Harry hanya berharap kata-katanya tidak mempunyai kesan ambigu bagi Jacob.

"Harry—"

Gelengan kepala membuat Jacob terdiam. Harry mentransfigurasikan daun kering menjadi pakaian dan memberikannya kepada Jacob. Pemuda itu menerimanya dalam diam.

Tak ada kata yang saling ditukar. Harry memberikan Jacob privasi dengan membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah menjauh. Sebuah batang pohon yang tumbang karena petir menjadi tempat duduknya. Dia duduk membelakangi Jacob; menunggu sosok tersebut untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Jacob melakukan apa yang Harry duga. Gerakan tertangkap sudut matanya. Jacob duduk di sisi kanan Harry. Diam tanpa kata dengan jari jemari saling terkait. Lutut mereka saling bersentuhan; sekadar memberikan ketenangan di tengah kesunyian yang menggantung.

Matahari sepertinya sudah mulai terbenam. Sinarnya yang masih tersisa mencoba menyusup di antara celah dedaunan; memperlihatkan partikel debu yang menari dengan gerakan menggoda. Harry membiarkan dirinya mengamati pemandangan itu dalam diam, sampai cahaya matahari sepenuhnya mulai menghilang.

"... Kita harus kembali." Suara Jacob memecah keheningan. "Hari sudah beranjak malam."

"Aku tahu," Harry menjawab, tidak melihat sosok di sampingnya. "Hanya saja aku ingin seperti ini walau beberapa detik lebih lama."

Jacob tidak melayangkan protes. Harry mungkin tidak melihat namun dia tahu Jacob melakukan hal yang sama.

... menikmati ketenangan di tengah suara-suara hutan dengan tangan Harry ditangkupkan di atas tangan kiri Jacob.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Berhubung mood saya sedang baik dan sebagai bentuk terimakasih untuk sider yang akhirnya mampir (yay!) saya update cepat. JacobHarry hanya sekadar warm-up dulu ya. Wet and sweaty-nya saya tahan dulu /apaan_

 _Seperti biasa, shout out untuk:_ _ **BetyDimond**_ _,_ _ **Pigmals**_ _,_ _ **uzumaki**_ _ **megami**_ _,_ _ **Dwi341**_ _,_ _ **m4sd4lif4h**_ _,_ _ **DyoKyung-Stoick**_ _,_ _ **Ema Sabaku No Gaara628**_ _(untuk word tidak bisa saya panjangin ya. Itu tergantung plot supaya tidak terkesan terburu-buru),_ _ **Eun810**_ _,_ _ **Floweryuri**_ _(welcome back! Lama tidak mampir di sini),_ _ **ai no dobe**_ _,_ _ **Fachikan**_ _,_ _ **kizurahinata**_ _,_ _ **Kou 'd Bear**_ _(TomHarry-nya mohon sabar. Saya lagi miskin ide /heh),_ _ **Anamii933**_ _,_ _ **rusacadel**_ _,_ _ **Icha**_ _,_ _ **Syiera Aquila**_ _,_ _ **shiroi 144**_ _,_ _ **denia**_ _(saya paling tidak suka membuat Harry imut mungil, dsb. Umurnya di sini 21 tahun, anggap saja seperti saat di Deathly Hallows ya),_ _ **Mavin**_ _ **Gaye**_ _,_ _ **Ai Minkyoo Chan**_ _,_ _ **Nadei**_ _,_ _ **Vieeny03**_ _,_ _ **Nearo**_ _ **O'nealy**_ _, dan_ _ **Fillah SR**_ _._


	19. Chapter 19

"... Haruskah kau berada di sini?"

Kening berkerut dan tatapan menyipit adalah respons pertama yang diterimanya segera setelah pertanyaan tersebut terucap. Jawaban tidak segera diberikan. Pemilik mata _emerald_ itu mendesah. Pandangan tertuju ke depan; menatap kerumunan di depan sana.

Jacob menunggu—seperti yang selama ini selalu dilakukannya—tanpa memedulikan sekitar. Fokusnya tidak tertuju pada sosok Sam, yang tengah memberikan instruksi. Matanya terpaku pada laki-laki di sampingnya.

Jacob masih merasa semuanya seperti mimpi walau dia sendiri tahu semua yang terjadi merupakan kenyataan. Kenyataan kalau akhirnya Jacob bertemu dengan Harry. Bukanlah sekadar bunga tidur mereka akhirnya berbicara; bukan sekadar saling menghindar dan melarikan diri.

Dapat diingatnya kata demi kata, percakapan-percakapan yang mereka lakukan tempo hari. Jacob tidak akan lupa dengan begitu mudah. Bagaimanapun, inilah yang dia harapkan selama ini. Harry dan dirinya, dengan segala sesuatu mengenai _imprint._

Mereka berbicara banyak, itu benar, dan memutuskan untuk menjalani semua ini dengan perlahan. Harry tidak menginginkan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka hanya sekadar pelampiasan semata. Laki-laki itu ingin memastikan semuanya terlebih dulu.

Jacob tidak keberatan. Itu lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa Jacob merasa sangat senang. Seolah-olah ada balon besar berisi penuh kebahagiaan yang baru saja meledak. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan serigala di dalam dirinya menggeram senang. Harry— _imprint-_ nya—menerima Jacob.

Untuk sekarang, hanya itu yang Jacob perlukan.

Dia tahu kalau pembicaraan mereka belumlah usai. Harry juga tahu hal itu. Mereka tahu masih ada satu hal penting yang cepat atau lambat harus dibicarakan.

Namun saat itu, baik Harry dan dirinya tidak berniat mengungkit hal tersebut.

Mereka hanya akan menikmati apa yang sedang terjadi.

 **[]**

" _... Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang."_

 _Tawa tertahan terdengar. Jacob tahu kalau ada kecanggungan yang dirasakan Harry sekarang hanya dengan melihat bagaimana Harry menolak menatapnya._

" _Aku juga tidak punya bakat dalam hal semacam ini."_

 _Jacob tahu apa arti di balik kalimat tersebut. bahkan dia sendiri merasakan yang sama. Jacob sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Imprint bukanlah sesuatu hal yang bisa dialami dua kali. Situasinya pun sangat berbeda dengan Sam._

" _Saat kau mengatakan tidak bisa tinggal di sini," Jacob berkata, sangat berhati-hati sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berkeringat. Mendadak dia merasa gugup. "Apa itu karena ada seseorang yang menunggumu di sana? Maksudku, seperti seorang kekasih atau ... keluarga?"_

 _Harry tidak segera menjawab, memilih memainkan jari jemari di atas permukaan batang kayu yang mulai melapuk dan berlumut._

 _Terdengar tarikan napas panjang. "Tidak, tidak seperti itu, Jacob," Harry menjawab. "Aku tidak punya kekasih atau bahkan istri"—Ada senyum tersungging di wajah itu—"Hanya saja, ada orang-orang yang menungguku di sana dan mencemaskan keadaanku. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang selama ini sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Tidakkah terdengar sangat keterlaluan kalau aku bersikap tidak peduli sementara mereka mencemaskanku di sana? Menungguku untuk kembali?"_

 _Jacob mengerti itu. Dia tahu bagaimana posisi Harry saat ini. Jacob dan Harry berasal dari dunia yang berbeda yang dia sendiri masih tidak mengerti; dunia di mana sihir itu nyata dan banyak lagi. Jacob tahu kecemasan serta kepedulian yang dirasakan laki-laki di sampingnya. Hanya saja, ketika berpikir Harry tidak akan berada di dekatnya—di tempat yang sama sekali tidak terjangkau—perutnya mencelos. Jacob tidak menyukai pemikiran tersebut._

 _Tidak sekalipun._

 _Lalu apa solusi dari permasalahan mereka? Haruskah—haruskah Jacob-lah yang pergi bersama Harry?_

 _Apa dia sanggup meninggalkan semuanya—Billy, kawanannya, dan ... Bella?_

 _Dia juga mempunyai keluarga dan kewajiban sebagai seorang Quileute, bukan?_

 _Apa Jacob rela melakukan semua itu demi Harry?_

" _Ini sungguh rumit, bukan?" Harry mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya. Sepasang manik_ emerald _itu menyiratkan kecemasan yang tak terkatakan. "Semua ini, kita?"_

 **[]**

Saat itu, Jacob tidak memberikan jawaban. Dia terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya; membuat tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Harry juga tidak memaksa—tidak mengharapkan respons—sehingga membiarkan keheningan kembali menggantung sampai laki-laki itu memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk kembali. Malam sudah turun dan menggantikan senja.

Jacob ingat selama perjalanan pun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Dia berjalan hanya dua langkah di belakang Harry, mengamati punggung laki-laki tersebut; mematri setiap jengkal dalam benaknya.

"... Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama Bella?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Jacob dan memaksanya untuk kembali menghadapi realita yang ada. Ditatapnya laki-laki di sampingnya. Kening Harry berkerut, seperti menyadari kalau pikiran Jacob tidak sedang berada di sini.

"Seth ada bersama Bella dan Edward," Jacob menjawab. "Aku ingin tetap berada di sini."

Harry memutar bosan kedua matanya. "Aku bisa menjaga diri, Jake."

Jacob tahu— _sangat_ —bahwa Harry memang bisa menjaga diri. Laki-laki itu sudah pernah membuktikan sebelum ini dengan menghadapi vampir seorang diri dan hanya berbekal sebuah tongkat sihir dan rapalan mantra. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan para Cullen, kemampuan Harry melebihi itu.

Walau demikian tidak membuat Jacob tidak merasa cemas. Saat mendengar Harry juga akan berada di sana dan berniat membantu menghadapi Victoria serta pasukan vampirnya, Jacob adalah orang pertama yang melayangkan protes. Dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau laki-laki itu akan terlibat dalam masalah mereka. Harry seharusnya tidak berada di sini.

Bukan kewajiban laki-laki itu untuk menghadapi masalah yang ada.

Mungkin Jacob terlalu bersikap paranoid dan posesif. Dia tidak peduli ketika Paul menyebutnya demikian; mengolok-olok dirinya. Keselamatan Harry adalah hal yang paling penting bagi Jacob. Dia hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu terhadap laki-laki itu.

"Aku hanya mencemaskanmu."

Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah itu. Mau tidak mau kehangatan menyebar di dada Jacob.

"Terima kasih karena kau mencemaskanku," kata Harry, "tapi ini bukanlah pertarungan pertama yang pernah kuhadapi. Aku pernah berada di situasi yang jauh lebih buruk dari ini."

Jacob ingin bertanya. Dia ingin tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi di dalam hidup Harry sampai detail terkecil sekalipun. Hanya saja saat kalimat pertama sudah hampir terucap, seruan Sam menghentikan semua itu.

Victoria dan pasukan vampirnya sudah tiba; mengintip di balik bayang-bayang kegelapan hutan dan bersiap menyerang.

Jacob melirik dari sudut mata; mendapati Harry sudah mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arah yang dimaksudkan Sam.

.

.

Harry bukan yang pertama kali melihat pasukan vampir muncul di tempat yang diprediksi Alice.

Pertempuran segera berlangsung. Tubuh-tubuh saling menghantam satu sama lain hanya dalam hitungan detik. Desis dan geraman marah bercampur menjadi satu. Taring tajam mengoyak tubuh keras dan dingin bagai marmer; melemparkannya ke udara.

... melayang beberapa saat sebelum terjatuh menghantam permukaan tanah yang keras.

Berpasang-pasang mata hitam menatap liar ke sekitar; menyiratkan rasa haus akan darah. Insting bertindak, melakukan perlawanan dan serangan, mempertahankan diri.

... melindungi sesuatu yang sangat berarti.

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Harry berada di dalam pertempuran. Itu benar. Semua pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya—para _shape-shifter_ yang berusaha mengalahkan puluhan vampir haus darah—membawa kembali kenangan mengenai apa yang terjadi lima tahun lalu.

Sampai sekarang pun Harry tidak akan lupa. Dia masih ingat tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak dengan mata kosong, tangisan Molly Weasley yang memeluk Fred. Harry bisa mendengar itu seperti kejadian tersebut baru terjadi kemarin.

Namun Harry tidak berada di sini untuk tinggal diam dan menonton. Dia di sini untuk memberikan bantuan. Rapalan mantra segera terucap dari bibirnya. Kilatan-kilatan sihir meluncur di udara, mengenai salah satu vampir dan membakarnya menjadi abu.

Serangan itu mendapat reaksi terkejut. Para vampir tidak menduganya. Itu adalah elemen kejutan yang diberikan Harry; membuat mereka menatapnya dengan liar dan terkejut.

... termasuk sang vampir yang pernah menyerangnya sebelum ini.

Tentu saja Harry masih ingat dengan vampir itu. Dia hanya tidak menduga vampir tersebut akan ditemuinya lagi di sini; memimpin pasukan vampir baru.

Vampir itu masih sama. Berwajah pucat runcing dengan rambut pirang dan sepasang mata hitam yang tampak haus dengan darah. Vampir itu menyeringai saat melihat sosoknya; memamerkan giginya yang putih mengilat

"Jadi kau—"

"Riley," vampir itu berkata, masih menyeringai namun sepasang mata hitamnya sempat melirik ke samping. Kening Harry sempat berkerut. "Itu namaku."

"Ah."

Riley bergerak mengitarinya, mengawasi bagai seekor ular. "Aku tidak menduga akan melihatmu lagi di sini," katanya. "Darahmu masih sama. Menari di kepalaku, menginginkanku untuk membunuhmu detik ini juga."

Harry mengepalkan genggaman pada tongkat sihir. Dia mendapati Jacob sedang sibuk membantu Jared; mengoyak leher vampir sebelum menghempaskan sisa tubuhnya ke samping.

"Betapa inginnya aku menghujamkan taringku di lehermu, kau tahu," kata Riley lagi, masih mengamatinya namun tidak berencana menyerang. "Hanya saja itu bisa kulakukan nanti. Ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting harus kulakukan."

Harry tidak sempat mengira apa yang hendak dilakukan Riley. Sang Vampir itu sudah terlebih dahulu membalikkan tubuh dan berlari menjauhi medan pertempuran; meninggalkan Harry sebelum perhatiannya kembali difokuskan membantu Esme.

Harry sudah melihat hasil pertempuran itu ketika kawanan _shape-shifter_ dan para Cullen hampir menghabisi para pasukan vampir. Sisa-sisa tubuh ditumpuk menjadi satu di pinggir hutam sebelum Jasper membakarnya. Aroma wangi semerbak memenuhi udara; menusuk indera penciumannya. Harry bersumpah melihat beberapa _shape-shifter_ mendengus tidak nyaman.

Dia juga tahu semuanya akan segera berakhir. Pasukan vampir itu sudah dikalahkan. Harry hanya perlu mendengar dari Seth atau Edward mengenai keberadaan Victoria; memastikan kalau semuanya memang sudah berakhir.

Harry baru saja berniat menghampiri Jacob, yang sedang melemparkan sebuah kepala vampir dan hendak membakarnya, ketika kejadian itu terjadi.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat. Salah satu vampir ciptaan Victoria muncul tiba-tiba, hendak menyerang Leah. Harry melihat kejadian itu dengan tubuh bergeming. Sudah membayangkan akan terjadi sesuatu pada sang _Shape-shifter_ sebelum sesuatu menghalangi.

Jacob menggunakan tubuhnya mencegah serangan sang Vampir; menggunakan tubuh sisi kanan sebagai tameng.

Suara tulang yang patah terdengar begitu keras sampai Harry sendiri tergidik. Tubuh Jacob terhempas ke samping, berguling beberapa kali di atas permukaan tanah sebelum tergeletak tidak berdaya. Lolongan memilukan menggema di sekitar; membuat perutnya mencelos.

Kedua kakinya bergerak tanpa perintah. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"JACOB!" teriaknya menyamai lolongan sang _Shape-shifter. Tidak. Tidak. Jacob!_

Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Keringat dingin membasasi tangannya yang menggenggam tongkat sihir. Harry menatap liar dan tidak fokus pada tubuh di hadapannya. Jacob meringkuk kesakitan. Sepasang mata kecokelatan itu terpejam, menahan sakit.

Harry bisa mendengar seseorang mengatakan sesuatu—meneriakkan seruan dan perintah. Hanya saja dia tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Perhatiannya kini coba difokuskan terhadap sosok Jacob. Dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik. Harry meronta, ingin melepaskan diri.

Namun lengan dingin itu bergeming. Harry hanya bisa melihat sosok Jacob yang dibopong menjauhinya. Dia ingin mengikuti mereka, memastikan kalau Jacob akan baik-baik saja.

Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu.

"Harry—" Seseorang memanggil sembari mencoba menahan tubuhnya. "Harry dengar—"

"Aku—Jacob—"

Sebuah telapak tangan menekan lembut dadanya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Entah sejak kapan Alice berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jacob akan baik-baik saja," kata gadis itu. Alice sempat menoleh ke belakang. Baru di sadarinya ada kecemasan yang tersirat di kedua mata keemasan itu. "Kau harus mendengarkanku."

Harry kini terdiam, tidak juga melawan. Emmett yang sejak tadi menahan tubuhnya perlahan melepaskan diri. Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu terlihat serius; tidak seperti sikap yang beberapa kali ini dilihatnya.

Sepasang matanya mengerling ke arah di mana kawanan _shape-shifter_ menghilang di balik rapatnya hutan.

"Volturi sedang menuju kemari," kata Alice. Harry tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Dan ya, sebelum kau bertanya, dia ada di antara mereka."

"Apa—?"

Alice sekali lagi melirik ke belakang, ke arah berseberangan dari tempat Jacob menghilang. Harry seolah-olah bisa merasakan apa yang Alice rasakan.

Ketidaksukaan dan kecemasan yang bercampur menjadi satu saat melihat sosok-sosok bertudung yang muncul di tempat itu. Harry mengerti mengapa Carlisle segera meminta para _shape-shifter_ untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sirius _ada_ di antara mereka," Alice berkata lagi.

Suaranya lebih menyerupai bisikan pelan namun mampu membuat jantung Harry berdetak semakin cepat dari sebelumnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _1) Jadi ya saya lagi niat. Jangan terkejut saya update lagi /heh_

 _2) Saya tidak berniat mendetail saat pertempuran dengan Victoria. Itu sudah dijelaskan secara rinci di buku—yang juga saya sudah lupa detailnya seperti apa /ngek/ jadi maafkan kalau scene-nya terkesan maksa, orz. Dan sebelum ada yang bertanya, Riley tidak sempat bertemu lagi dengan Harry ya, dia sudah terlebih dulu mati di tangan Seth /yay/_

 _Peluk dan cium untuk:_ _ **Vienny03**_ _(mood saya lagi baik, jadi update lagi ya),_ _ **TamasaBlue**_ _(belum, jangan mengharapkan ciuman dulu /salah),_ _ **Nhac3ss**_ _,_ _ **BetyDimond**_ _,_ _ **Pigmals**_ _(sudut pandang Jacob sudah bisa dibaca di sini ya),_ _ **DyoKyung**_ _-_ _ **Stoick**_ _,_ _ **Icha**_ _,_ _ **rusacadel**_ _,_ _ **ryeota**_ _ **Hasu**_ _,_ _ **syiera**_ _ **aquila**_ _,_ _ **aL**_ _,_ _ **Fillah**_ _ **SR**_ _(hihi, terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot me-review di setiap chapternya ya. pertanyaannya akan terjawab seiring waktu ;) /jahat),_ _ **Yasminth**_ _(welcome!),_ _ **Nadei**_ _,_ _ **Ryouta**_ _ **Suke**_ _(M for mature, dear),_ _ **Kou**_ _'_ _ **d**_ _ **Bear**_ _(ya, saya lagi miskin ide, huhu)._

 _So, please tell me what you think this time and see you as soon as possible ;)_


	20. Chapter 20

Saat mencoba mengubah diri ke wujud manusia, rasa sakit itu menyebar, menghujam seluruh indera tubuhnya bagai ratusan belati kecil. Setiap bagian tubuhnya mengerang protes setiap kali dia mencoba bergerak. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Jacob pasrah, membiarkan seluruh tenaganya menguap begitu saja. Tidak pernah sekalipun transformasi tubuhnya bisa sesakit ini.

Dia hanya ingin rasa sakit ini segera hilang.

Rasa sakit itu terus datang dan datang lagi. Jacob tidak berdaya. Semakin lama dia semakin merasa sulit untuk bernapas. Setiap kali melakukan itu, paru-parunya seakan memberontak; menolak memberi pasokan udara bersih. Sesekali dia terbatuk saat darah di dalam tubuhnya mencoba keluar melalui mulut.

Jacob tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang sudah terlewati. Dia tidak menghitungnya apalagi peduli. Tidak adakah seseorang di luar sana yang bisa menolongnya?

Sungguh, dia tidak tahu.

Coba ditahannya rasa sakit itu sebisa mungkin. Dia menggigit bibir bagian bawah dengan begitu keras, tidak peduli walau sampai robek dan mengeluarkan darah sekalipun. Kedua matanya terpejam erat di tengah napasnya yang berat.

Waktu berlalu. Detik demi detik terlewati. Jacob tidak tahu apakah dirinya masih tetap sadar atau sempat tidak sadarkan diri. Dia hanya tahu satu detik yang lalu, rasa sakit itu sangat tidak tertahankan sebelum semuanya menghilang begitu saja.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat rasa sakit tersebut tidak lagi dirasakannya. Apakah karena pengaruh obat bius? Entah. Jacob tidak peduli. Dia hanya berterimakasih kepada siapa pun yang sudah menolongnya.

Perlahan-lahan, Jacob mampu memfokuskan perhatian. Indera tubuhnya perlahan menajam. Dia mulai bisa mendengar percakapan samar di luar sana. Tubuhnya mulai berada di bawah kendalinya lagi.

Mata yang sejak tadi terpejam coba dibukannya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Otaknya mulai memproses apa yang dia lihat.

Jacob mengenali atap rendah dan dinding-dinding yang mengelilingi tempat itu dengan sangat baik. Dia tengah berada di kamarnya, berbaring di atas tempat tidur kecil. Tempat tidur itu tidak lagi cukup bagi Jacob. Kedua kakinya bahkan sudah melewati ujung tempat tidur.

Jacob mengerjap lagi. Erangan tanpa sadar meluncur dari mulutnya. Setiap otot tubuh melayangkan protes; seperti tidak ingin digerakkan. Dia tahu kalau _shape-shifter_ memiliki daya regenerasi yang hebat. Namun tetap saja, ada batas dimana tubuhnya bisa menahan semua itu.

Dan sekarang Jacob berada di batas tersebut.

Tubuh kembali dihempaskan pada permukaan tempat tidur saat Jacob tidak mampu untuk bergerak lebih dari itu. Dia bisa mendengar percakapan dari lantai satu, mengenali suara ayahnya di antara suara-suara lain.

"... Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Sebuah suara dari sisi kanan membuat Jacob terkejut; sama sekali tidak sadar jika ada orang lain di ruangan itu. Lehernya menoleh ke arah asal suara. Walau suara itu sangat familier di telinganya, Jacob hanya ingin memastikan kalau itu bukan hanya halusinasinya semata.

Harry Potter memang ada di sana. Duduk di kursi tua di dekat dinding. Postur tubuhnya merosot di sandaran kursi. Jacob bisa melihat tongkat sihirnya diletakkan di atas meja.

"Hei," Harry menyapa, mencoba tersenyum. Jacob segera menyadari ada gurat kelelahan di wajah tersebut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Lama Jacob tak menjawab. Lama dibiarkannya tidak ada satu dari mereka yang berbicara sampai membuat tarikan napasnya terdengar begitu jelas. Kedua matanya mengamati penyihir itu. Jari jemarinya berkedut, berharap bisa mengulurkannya ke sana.

"Apa"—Jacob menelan ludah sendiri saat tenggorokannya terasa kering—"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka?"

Anehnya, bukan menjawab, Harry hanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana bisa kau mencemaskan orang lain di saat seperti ini, Jacob."

Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja. Harry adalah prioritasnya. Bukankah mereka baru saja berhadapan dengan pasukan vampir? Jacob hanya ingin memastikan laki-laki itu baik-baik saja?

... bahkan jika itu menjadi alasan tidak mengacuhkan keadaan dirinya sendiri.

Jacob menurunkan pandangan dan mengamati jari jemarinya. Hanya ada selimut tipis yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Disadari pula kalau dia baik-baik saja. Luka yang disebabkan serangan vampir itu tidak meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun.

Dia baik-baik saja sekarang.

Terdengar embusan napas di seberang ruangan; begitu jelas sampai seperti menggema di kamarnya yang sempit. Jacob tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengangkat kepalanya sampai gerakan tertangkap olehnya. Harry mendekat dan kini berdiri di samping tempat duduk dengan tangan terkulai di kedua sisi tubuh.

Jacob terpaksa mendongak tatkala laki-laki itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kau terluka sangat parah," Harry berkata. Sepasang manik _emerald_ itu seolah-olah mencoba menetrasi dirinya. "Beberapa tulang rusukmu patah. Aku cukup beruntung bisa memperbaikinya lagi. Kau sungguh baik-baik saja?"

"Kau mengobatiku?"

Anggukan diberikan. "Carlisle ... dia sedang membereskan masalah dengan Volturi."

Volturi.

Vampir.

Seketika Jacob merasakan tubuhnya kaku. Dia bergeming dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Dia tahu apa arti di balik nama itu. Dia segera bisa menghubungkannya setelah melihat bagaimana Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Tidak. Tidak._

"Apa Sirius—"

Jacob tidak perlu melanjutkan kalimat tersebut. Dia sendiri tidak mampu menyelesaikannya. Hanya saja, sebuah anggukan lemah sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak diselesaikannya. Jacob mematung, tidak bisa berkata sesuatu.

Sirius ada di sana.

Harry akan pergi.

"Tapi aku belum sempat bertemu dengan Sirius." Didengarnya Harry mengembuskan napas. Telapak tangan mengelap wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu Sirius terlebih dulu sebelum bertemu denganmu."

Jacob tidak tahu apakah dia harus senang atau tidak. Seperti ada kehangatan yang menyebar mendengar Harry mengkhawatirkan dirinya melebihi keinginan bertemu dengan Sirius. Walau demikian, Jacob tidak bisa mengabaikan kecemasan yang mulai mengintip di tempat tergelap hatinya. Dia tahu apa arti semua itu.

"Kau akan pergi?" Jacob berbisik, terlalu pelan.

Diremaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuh. Rasa sakit itu kembali timbul. Namun Jacob sangat tahu itu bukan berasal dari luka di tubuhnya melainkan sesuatu yang lain.

Laki-laki di hadapannya tidak langsung menjawab. Harry hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Suara-suara di sekelilingnya—kicauan burung-burung dan suara-suara dari lantai bawah—mendadak lenyap. Jacob bahkan tidak mendengar Billy Black berteriak marah kepada seseorang.

"Aku _harus_ pergi—"

Sebuah tangan tak kasat mata meremas jantungnya. Beban berat menekan dada dan paru-paru.

Jacob tersengal, menekan dada telanjangnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia memejamkan mata. Rasa sakit itu mendera tak tertahankan.

Dia tahu suara apa yang tengah dikeluarkannya. Suara ringisan menyedihkan yang jauh lebih buruk dari suara binatang terluka. Dia tidak pernah tahu pengaruh _imprint_ bisa sampai seperti ini.

Begitu sakit melebihi apa pun.

"Jacob—" Coba ditulikannya kedua telinga. Jacob tidak ingin mendengar apa pun. "Jake—"

Sepasang telapak tangan ditangkupkan di kedua sisi wajahnya. Sensasi panas menyebar, melebihi panas tubuhnya, di setiap sentuhan itu. Kepalanya didongakkan. Dengan amat perlahan, Jacob mencoba memaksa kedua matanya terbuka.

Wajah Harry berada sangat dekat dengannya. Kepanikan terlukis jelas di kedua mata laki-laki itu. Jacob bisa melihat di antara pandangannya yang kabur.

"Jacob, _kumohon_ …."

Nada suara itu terdengar sangat frustrasi seolah-olah Harry berusaha keras agar Jacob tetap bersamanya. Jacob tersedak. Dia membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan meraup udara sebanyak mungkin; membiarkan aroma tubuh Harry menusuk hidungnya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jacob menangkupkannya di atas telapak tangan Harry. Pandangan mereka tidak pernah lepas, berusaha mematri setiap senti wajah itu di benaknya.

"Kau harus mendengarkanku."

 _Untuk apa?_ Suara di kepalanya terdengar mencemooh. _Supaya aku bisa mendengar salam perpisahan darimu? Supaya kau bisa melihat betapa menyedihkannya diriku karena semua ini? Tidak, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya._

"Aku harus pergi," Harry berkata sembari mengerang pelan. Laki-laki itu semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sangat dekat. Begitu dekat, berbicara tepat di depan wajahnya. "Aku harus pergi supaya bisa kembali untukmu. Aku _mohon_ , Jake."

Jacob tidak tahu untuk apa Harry memohon padanya. Hanya saja sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya tersentak sadar ketika laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Harry. Ada hal yang tidak ingin diucapkan dengan lantang dari gestur tubuh itu.

Kedekatan mereka...

Wajah yang sangat dekat dan napas yang saling bersahutan...

Panas tubuh yang dirasakan Jacob di setiap sentuhan Harry...

Cukup sudah.

Kontrol dirinya terselip lepas. Jacob tidak lagi peduli apakah dia terlalu terburu-buru atau tidak. Semua itu tidak lagi penting. Harry ada di sini dan akan pergi. Jacob hanya ingin memiliki kenangan yang bisa dia ingat.

Tubuh itu direngkuhnya. Bibir itu diklaimnya dengan cepat. Kelopak mata di hadapannya segera dipejam. Pemiliknya mengalungkan kedua lengan di lehernya.

Itu sudah cukup bagi Jacob untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, melebur menjadi satu seolah-olah saling mencoba menyampaikan rasa frustrasi mereka masing-masing. Jacob bisa merasakan itu di setiap sentuhan Harry, di setiap kecupan yang saling mereka tukar.

Napas saling beradu. Emosi disampaikan tanpa ada kata yang terucap.

" _Jangan pergi."_

" _Aku akan kembali."_

Jacob mencoba untuk mengerti. Bahkan saat bibir mereka tak lagi saling berpagut, dan ketika melihat emosi di kedua mata Harry, Jacob masih mencoba itu. _Sungguh_.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Harry mengangguk lemah. Laki-laki itu mencoba untuk tersenyum namun gagal. Didekatkannya wajah di ceruk leher Harry. Jacob menghirup aroma tubuh itu.

Masih sama. Aroma tubuh Harry masih sama seperti saat pertama kali dia mencium aroma itu di hutan.

 _Rumah._ Serigala di dalam tubuhnya menegaskan. Aroma Harry seperti aroma rumah bagi Jacob.

... dan dia tidak berniat untuk melepaskan semua itu.

.

.

Harry tahu apa keputusan yang akan diambilnya segera saat Alice mengatakan kalau Sirius ada di antara para vampir Volturi. Bukannya memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah senang, Harry justru segera mengalihkan perhatian ke arah ke mana Sam dan kawanan _shape-shifter_ menghilang. Pikirannya segera tertuju kepada Jacob.

Dan belum sempat berpikir dua kali, Harry segera memberitahu Alice untuk memberitahu Sirius kalau dia ada di sini. Dia ingin gadis itu memberitahu ayah baptisnya mengenai apa yang terjadi.

Harry segera ber- _Apparate_ dari tempat itu sebelum Volturi tiba.

Mengabaikan Billy Black, Harry segera menghambur mendekati Jacob. Dia sudah menduga Sam akan membawanya ke sini. Dia juga tahu kalau Carlisle tidak akan bisa membantu sampai Volturi pergi.

Harry-lah yang bisa menolong Jacob.

Luka pemuda itu tidaklah separah seperti saat berhadapan dengan Riley. Walau demikian, ada beberapa tulang yang harus disambung dan luka yang diobati. Harry melakukan itu dengan mudah.

Dia akan mengobati Jacob dan menunggu sampai pemuda itu sadar. Mereka lalu akan bicara. Harry kemudian akan menemui Sirius dan kembali ke dunia mereka.

Mudah. Semua itu sudah dipikirkannya dengan baik.

Hanya saja, Harry tahu kalau semuanya tidak akan berjalan sesuatu rencana. Saat Sam meninggalkan Harry di kamar Jacob, dia tahu kalau rencananya akan berubah. Tubuhnya mendadak tidak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya diam di tempat duduk, mengamati wajah sang _Shape-shifter_.

Waktu berjalan. Jam dinding di kamar itu memberitahu Harry. Namun tidak, dia tetap di sana dan menghitung setiap tarikan napas dari pemuda itu.

Harry sadar kalau dia tidak akan rela meninggalkan tempat ini.

Meninggalkan Jacob.

... berada di dunia yang jauh berbeda.

Sepanjang waktu, Harry termenung dan memikirkan semuanya. Dia tahu ada sesuatu di hubungannya dengan Jacob yang berubah.

Perasaan itu ada. Entah sejak kapan muncul di dalam hatinya.

Hanya berupa titik kecil; sebuah benih yang suatu hari nanti akan berubah menjadi pohon besar.

Dan tak mudah baginya mengabaikan semua itu.

Dia ingin memberi kesempatan. Bolehkah? Bolehkah Harry egois dan meninggalkan semuanya untuk bersama pemuda itu?

Mantra yang membawanya ke tempat ini tidak akan bisa diputar balik. Tidak sekadar bisa dibatalkan dengan sebuah _'Finite incantatum'_ semata. Mantra itu jauh lebih rumit dari membuat ramuan apa pun. Begitu Harry bertemu Sirius, mantra itu akan aktif. Paling tidak Harry hanya punya beberapa menit untuk bicara sebelum mereka pergi.

Dan dia pasti tidak akan punya banyak waktu berbicara dengan Jacob.

Harry ingin tetap di sini. Itu adalah yang diinginkannya saat mengamati Jacob.

Di sini, bersama sang _Shape-shifter._

Jacob hanya harus menunggu sampai Harry kembali.

Bisakah Jacob melakukan itu?

Harry ingin menaruh kepercayaan itu kepada Jacob. Dia ingin agar Jacob menunggunya.

Mereka akhirnya bicara—Jacob dan dirinya. Harry tidak merasa malu untuk memperlihatkan betapa frustrasinya dia dalam keadaan seperti ini. Diluapkannya semua perasaan itu—emosinya, apa yang dirasakan—dan berharap Jacob mengerti.

Ah, betapa Harry berharap hidupnya tidak pernah serumit ini.

Pada akhirnya, Jacob mengerti. Betapa Harry merasakan kelegaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan. Dia bisa kembali ke dunianya dengan perasaan lega.

Lalu ... lalu untuk ketiga kalinya akan melewati Selubung dan kembali ke sini.

Harry sudah merasakan euforia ketika meninggalkan kamar Jacob; membiarkan pemuda itu kembali terlelap karena pengaruh mantra. Harry tidak ingin Jacob melihat kepergian dirinya dan membuatnya berpikir itu adalah sebuah perpisahan. Tidak, ini bukanlah seperti itu.

Mereka tidak berpisah untuk selamanya.

Harry sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke hutan—menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus—ketika sebuah seruan kemarahan terdengar olehnya.

"Setelah membunuh Sarah, berani sekali kau memperlihatkan wajahmu di sini," Billy Black mendesis marah, menodongkan sebuah senapan ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di teras rumah. Ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu memperlihatkan kemarahan besar.

... yang ditujukannya kepada sosok Sirius Black.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _More dramas! /yay/jahat_

Seperti biasa, shout out untuk **BetyDimond** (tidak pisah kok), **Yasminth** , **DyoKyung** - **Stoick** (spekulasinya hampir benar ;)), **Mavin** **Gaye** (nah, saya tidak mau membuat ada kesan Godlike!Harry. Riley/Harry? Jangan buat saya ngeship minor pair lagi, orz), **uzumaki** **megami** , **rusacadel** , **Pigmals** (udah terima belum yaaa /apaan), **ai** **no** **dobe** , **Ai** **Minkyoo** , **SJMK895** , **Kou d' Bear** (sadis dan maso mah udah biasa /tawajahat), **Vieeny03** , **denia** , **Ryouta** **Suke** (mature tapi jangan berharap yg eksplisit), **TamasaBlue** , **m4sd4lif4h** , **Anamii933** (welcome!), **Nadei** , **Nhac3ss** , **Lil-A** , **aL** , **Fachikan** , **emo** (saya nunggu ilham dan mood. Sabar ya. Harry masih tinggal di motel), dan **christray**.

 _See you ASAP!_


	21. Chapter 21

Sirius Black tidak pernah merasa bahwa hidupnya sungguh ironis. Bahkan saat dia menghabiskan dua belas tahun mendekam di Azkaban walau bukan karena kesalahannya sekalipun, Sirius tidak berpikir betapa malang hidupnya.

Tidak, waktu itu Sirius hanya berpikir bagaimana cara bertahan di tempat itu tanpa kehilangan akal sehat dan menjadi gila. Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengulang kembali waktu dan mengubah agar semua sesuai dengan harapannya. Dia hanya penyihir biasa.

Dan saat pertempuran di Departemen Misteri, saat dia berhadapan dengan sepupunya sendiri, Sirius tidak pernah menyesali jalan apa yang pernah dipilihnya. Dia tidak menyesal menjadi domba hitam keluarga Black atau dibenci oleh ibunya sendiri. Sirius lebih merasakan bagaimana keluarga yang sesungguhnya saat hidup bersama keluarga Potter; bersama salah satu sahabatnya.

Tidak ada penyesalan ketika Sirius terjatuh ke dalam Selubung. Dia tahu kalau waktunya telah tiba. Kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dihindari; membiarkan dirinya menyambut ajal dengan tersenyum getir sembari mengamati bagaimana anak baptisnya berusaha keras menolong dirinya.

Sirius berpikir kalau inilah akhir semuanya; perjuangan, tekad, dan kehendak bebas yang selama ini menjadi prinsipnya.

... dan Sirius sama sekali tidak membayangkan kalau bukan kematianlah yang menyambutnya saat membuka mata.

Sirius tidak pernah membayangkan akan sadar di tengah hutan yang terlihat begitu asing, di dunia yang begitu berbeda dari dunianya; tanpa penyihir atau komunitas sihir. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bertemu dengan kumpulan _shape-shifter_ yang membantunya beradaptasi di dunia ini; membuatnya berpikir kalau semua yang terjadi mungkin adalah bagaimana Takdir berusaha memperbaiki kehidupannya.

Seolah-olah Takdir sedang berbaik hati memberinya kesempatan kedua.

Awalnya itulah yang Sirius pikir sebelum bencana sekali lagi menghampiri hidupnya.

... sebelum vampir liar mengubah Sirius.

... sebelum hasrat haus akan darah membuatnya kehilangan kendali dan membuat Sirius melakukan tindakan yang sampai sekarang masih disesalinya.

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu. Sepuluh musim dingin sudah dilewatinya di dunia ini. Walau demikian tidak sekalipun Sirius melupakan apa yang terjadi. Dia akan tetap mengingatnya bahkan setelah sekian lama; sebanyak apa pun musim dingin yang akan dilaluinya.

Karena apa pun yang terjadi, Sirius tidak akan membiarkan dirinya melupakan semua itu.

Dia harus tetap ingat. Tetap membiarkan semuanya terpatri di dalam kepalanya.

Rasa bersalah itu. Kegagalannya. Kedua hal tersebut seperti jangkar yang menjadi pencegah kapalnya untuk berlayar ke laut lepas; menahan dirinya di masa lalu.

Waktu berlalu. Walau demikian, tidak banyak yang berubah. Sirius menyadarinya dengan baik setelah menginjakkan kakinya kembali di tempat ini. Bahkan saat dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, beberapa tempat masih terlihat sama. Beberapa rumah-rumah tidak terlihat berubah; masih seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Rumah keluarga Clearwater masih berdiri seperti sejak terakhir kali Sirius melihatnya.

Begitu juga dengan rumah yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Masih tetap seperti dulu walau hanya beberapa bagian saja yang terlihat berubah.

Sirius tidak pernah berpikir untuk kembali ke sini apalagi memperlihatkan dirinya di hadapan sosok Billy Black. Rasa malu dan penyesalan masih menghinggapinya sampai sekarang; merongrong jiwanya sedikit demi sedikit.

Sirius bahkan pernah berjanji kepada dirinya untuk tidak muncul di hadapan Billy Black lagi.

Namun sekarang, Sirius terpaksa menelan kembali janji tersebut. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa yang dikatakan Alice Cullen memang benar; bukan semata-mata sebuah kebohongan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Suara itu berbeda dari yang diingat Sirius selama ini, lebih berat dan samar. Namun apa yang tersirat tidak pernah berubah. Kebencian dan kemarahan itu masih terdengar jelas seperti gema di telinganya. Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa besar keberanian yang coba dipanggilnya dari dalam diri untuk bisa menatap sepasang manik kecokelatan itu.

"Kau sungguh berani muncul di hadapanku."

Tubuhnya bergeming. Sepasang mata merahnya terpaku pada sosok yang duduk di kursi roda.

 _Kau yang menyebabkan itu, Sirius_ , suara jahat di kepalanya berbisik. _Kau yang membuat Billy kehilangan Sarah dan kedua kakinya. Kau dan hasrat akan darah. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya terlebih terhadap Sarah?_

Kedua matanya dipejamkan sesaat, berusaha mengenyahkan suara-suara itu dari kepalanya. Namun Sirius mengenal dengan baik melebihi siapa pun. Suara itu akan kembali mendatanginya, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat mengerikan yang membuatnya terus ingat bagaimana sepasang taringnya mengoyak permukaan kulit leher Sarah sebelum meneguk habis darah wanita itu; setelah terlebih dahulu melukai Billy.

Sejujurnya, Sirius tidak merasa takut saat Billy Black menodongkan ujung senapan berburu ke arahnya. Tidak demikian. Baik Billy dan dirinya tahu kalau senjata itu tidak berguna untuk melawannya.

"Billy—"

Billy Black mendesis, mengokang senapan. Sirius baru menyadari kalau sepuluh tahun itu adalah waktu yang lama saat melihat rambut sang Quileute yang sudah mulai memutih; sempat lupa kalau manusia biasa terlebih _muggle_ mempunyai umur yang singkat.

"Billy—" Sirius mencoba memanggil tanpa peduli kalau suaranya terdengar frustrasi. "Aku datang ke sini tidak untuk menyakiti siapa pun."

"Sungguh?" Billy terdengar jelas mencemooh. Ujung senapan tidak lepas terarah pada Sirius. "Itu juga yang kaukatakan dulu. Tapi apa yang terjadi, huh!?"

Sirius tidak segera memberikan respons. Dia tidak menemukan satu kata pun yang bisa digunakannya menanggapi kata-kata Billy. Jauh di dalam dirinya, dia tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu benar.

Sirius awalnya _memang_ datang ke tempat ini bukan untuk menyakiti siapa pun. Walau demikian, kedatangannya selalu berakhir sebaliknya. Suka atau tidak, itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dipungkiri.

Ditariknya napas—lebih karena sebuah kebiasaan—dan mengepalkan kedua tangan. Sirius berniat mengatakan sesuatu ketika telinganya menangkap suara derap langkah kaki yang terkesan terburu-buru. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah asal suara. Tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat saat menemukan sosok anak baptisnya muncul dari dalam rumah.

Sirius mengabaikan semuanya—Billy Black, suku Quileute, dan bahkan Alice Cullen—dan memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada sosok tersebut.

 _Harry..._

 _Oh, Merlin,_ batinnya. Apa yang dikatakan Alice Cullen memang benar. Harry ada di sini, di depan matanya. Sirius mungkin tidak akan percaya jika tidak melihat dengan matanya sendiri.

Napasnya tercekat dengan kedua pupil melebar. Sirius tidak lagi memedulikan Billy Black atau para _shape-shifter._ Kakinya bergerak terlebih dulu; dengan sekejap mata sudah berdiri di hadapan Harry tanpa peduli dengan reaksi yang akan diberikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Harry—apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang dilayangkan tidak segera mendapat jawaban. Ekspresi terkejut sempat tampak di wajah Harry. Walau demikian, pemuda—tidak, Sirius membenarkan dalam hati. Saat ini Harry bukan lagi berumur lima belas tahun—laki-laki di hadapannya dengan cepat mengendalikan ekspresi.

Telapak tangan melingkar di pergelangan tangannya tanpa sedikit pun memedulikan sensasi dingin yang mungkin dirasakan. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Sirius merasakan tarikan di perut. Matanya mengamati bagaimana pemandangan di sekitarnya mengabur sebelum berganti dengan sekejap mata. Tanpa pemberitahuan, Harry membawanya ber- _DisApparate_ meninggalkan rumah kediaman Billy Black menuju sebuah tanah lapang di tengah hutan.

"Aku tidak punya waktu menjelaskan apa pun sekarang," Harry memulai, terdengar terburu-buru sembari melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku akan membawamu pulang."

 _Pulang?_

 _Ke mana? Apa yang dimaksud Harry?_

"Harry—"

Tidak bergerak, hanya itulah yang Sirius lakukan. Selama beberapa detik dia memerhatikan sosok anak baptisnya sembari berusaha mencari ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Sirius ingin mendengar penjelasan mengapa Harry berada di dunia ini, di tempat yang jauh berbeda dari tempat mereka berasal seperti saat—

"Kau jatuh ke dalam Selubung."

"Y-yeah," Harry menjawab, "tapi aku—"

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan!?" Sirius terlebih dulu memotong, tidak membiarkan Harry berkata lebih dari itu. "Apa kau sudah gila?"

Harry menggelengkan kepala, menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyisir rambut.

"Sirius, dengar," ujar Harry. "Aku memang jatuh ke dalam Selubung. Tapi aku juga menemukan cara untuk membawa kita kembali pulang. Kau dan aku, kita bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku hanya bisa menjelaskannya setelah kembali pulang. Apa ... apa kau mempercayaiku?"

Hal tersebut tidak perlu dikatakan. Sirius tentu saja mempercayai Harry. Sosok di hadapannya sekarang adalah anak baptis yang dulu sempat dia pikir tidak akan bisa ditemuinya lagi. Hanya saja terdengar seperti mimpi kalau dia akan bisa kembali ke dunianya berasal terlebih setelah mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya.

Tidak sekalipun Sirius menginterupsi saat Harry menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana anak baptisnya bisa berada di sini dan cara mereka untuk kembali ke dunia sihir. Sirius tahu kalau Hermione adalah penyihir yang brilian. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah menduga kalau gadis itu bisa menguak sedikit rahasia Selubung.

Sepasang mata merahnya menatap kedua manik _emerald_ itu saat Harry selesai menjelaskan. Sempat, Sirius mendesah dan berkata, "Aku tidak bisa kembali, Harry."

Keterkejutan bercampur kekecewaan terlukis jelas. Sirius benci melihat hal tersebut. Walau demikian, ini adalah kenyataan yang tidak mungkin bisa dipungkiri.

"Aku yang sekarang adalah vampir, Harry," Sirius menjelaskan. "Tidak ada tempat bagiku di sana terlebih dengan persepsi para penyihir. Aku tahu itu melebihi siapa pun. Ini tidak seperti aku tidak menginginkan untuk kembali. Tidak, Harry. Tapi tempatku yang sekarang adalah di sini."

Sirius menghela napas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tangannya terkepal sebelum kembali melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "Dan lagi—Harry, aku bertemu dengan seseorang."

Ada jeda sejenak. "Oh."

"Yeah." Sirius tertawa gugup, tidak berani bertemu dengan pandangan Harry. "Aku tahu. Di luar dugaan, bukan?"

Apa yang dikatakannya pada Harry memang benar. Sirius tidak pernah merencanakan menjadi vampir. Dia tidak berencana menolong seorang pendaki dari vampir akan membuatnya menjadi salah satu dari makhluk penghisap darah tersebut. Dia tidak berencana bertemu dengan Renata ketika pergi dari Reservasi dan berakhir memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap wanita tersebut; membuatnya hidup bersama Volturi dan menjadi bayangan di balik keberadaan Renata.

"Aku ... aku mengerti."

Sirius berharap Harry sungguh mengerti. Ini tidak seperti dia tidak ingin bersama Harry. Tidak sekalipun Sirius pernah berhenti berharap jika suatu hari dia memiliki kesempatan bertemu lagi dengan anak baptisnya. Hanya—sekali lagi Sirius meyakinkan diri—tidak semuanya seindah mimpi. Ada kenyataan di depan mata dan ada kalanya dia harus memilih.

Kini adalah saat dimana dia harus memilih. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Renata begitu saja. Setidaknya sebelum Sirius dapat melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku bisa mengerti keputusanmu." Sekali lagi Harry menegaskan. Sirius bisa melihat Harry mencoba untuk tersenyum. " _Well,_ itu artinya aku akan kembali sendiri."

Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sirius tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat yang harus dikatakannya kepada Harry. Dia tidak juga meminta anak baptisnya untuk tinggal. Sirius tahu kalau tempat ini bukanlah tempat Harry. Dunia sihir jauh lebih pantas untuknya. Terlalu banyak yang akan Harry korbankan—teman, keluarga, sahabat—dengan berada di sini.

... dan Sirius tidak berencana merebut semua itu dari kehidupan anak baptisnya.

"Aku ... aku sungguh minta maaf, Harry." Beberapa detik berlalu sebelum Sirius menemukan kembali suaranya. "Kau melakukan banyak hal dan aku—"

Gelengan kepala dari Harry membuat Sirius terdiam. Harry ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Satu kata seperti sudah hampir terucap saat dilihatnya sepasang mata _emerald_ itu melebar.

Sirius tidak perlu menjadi penyihir untuk tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Angin kencang tiba-tiba berembus di sekeliling; menerbangkan daun-daun kering dan ringan membentuk sebuah pusaran kecil. Sihir mungkin tidak lagi dimilikinya setelah menjadi vampir. Hanya saja Sirius masih bisa merasakan kalau ada sihir di sekitarnya.

Kedua manik merah itu melebar saat tiba-tiba saja ada pendar hijau muncul di dada Harry. Anak baptisnya tidak terlihat terkejut—seperti bukan kali pertama mengalaminya—dan hanya melemparkan senyum tipis ke arahnya. Mulut Harry terbuka dan mengatakan sesuatu. Akan tetapi Sirius tidak bisa mendengar apa pun, bahkan dengan pendengaran sensitifnya, seolah-olah ada ruang kedap udara yang mengelilingi sosok itu.

Dan dia hanya bisa diam tidak bergerak tatkala tubuh Harry seperti tersedot ke dalam pendar kehijauan tersebut sebelum sosoknya menghilang di tengah-tengah udara kosong.

Tidak ada ucapan perpisahan.

Tidak ada pelukan yang diberikan.

Harry mendadak lenyap di depan matanya dan hanya menyisakan aroma samar darah manusia.

Walau demikian, Sirius tahu kalau Harry baik-baik saja.

Anak baptisnya sudah kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada.

Sekali lagi, mereka berpisah. Dan untuk kali ini, Sirius merasa kalau ini memang benar-benar perpisahan mereka.

Dia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Harry.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Yup, saya baru muncul lagi dengan update-an, orz. Mendadak kehilangan muse menulis karena kesibukan RL. Mudah-mudahan mood saya balik supaya bisa menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini /guling2_

 _Anyway, saya tidak akan terlalu menceritakan kisah Sirius dan Renata atau mengenai hubungan mereka dengan Volturi. Saya akan membiarkan reader berimajinasi sendiri. Atau kalau saya ada mood, mungkin akan membuatkan fanfiksi terpisah mengenai mereka ;)_

 _Seperti biasa, shout out untuk Nadei, DyoKyung-Stoick, Dwi341, Nhac3ss, rusacadel, m4sd4lif4h, ai no dobe, a.L, Jasmine Flo, Pigmals, suki da shaany, TamasaBlue, ryeota Hasu, Mavin Gaye, Fillah SR, BetyDimond, SJMK95, Emo, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Fachikan, Vieeny03, Akira Megumi, Friendshit, neko chuudoku, dan achi. Terimakasih banyak atas apresiasinya /pelukcium_


	22. Chapter 22

Angin lembut berembus dan membelai wajah, membuatnya merasakan sensasi menggelitik di permukaan kulit. Kedua matanya terpejam—yang dilakukannya tanpa sadar.

Disadarinya perutnya mencelos ketika membuka mata dan menemukan sekelilingnya bukan lagi deretan pepohonan. Harry seharusnya sudah menduga. Seharusnya pula dia tidak merasakan kekecewaan. Hanya saja perasaan itulah yang menghinggapinya sekarang.

Dinding batu beratap tinggi mengelilinginya dan berhasil menciptakan kembali sensasi dingin menusuk. Harry mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tidak tergidik. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar sebelum berakhir mendesah pelan.

Departemen Misteri masih sama sejak terakhir kali Harry berada di sini. _Tidak ada yang berubah,_ pikirnya sesaat sembari memutar leher ke belakang; menatap permukaan Selubung yang beriak pelan.

Akhirnya Harry kembali. Sihir dan mantra bekerja dengan baik sesuai yang seharusnya. Dia tahu akan kenyataan tersebut. Namun, Harry kembali merasakan kekecewaan. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang masih menghendaki berada di sana lebih lama lagi.

 _Bisakah Harry kembali seperti janji yang diucapkannya kepada Jacob?_

 _Bagaimana kalau tidak? Apa yang akan Jacob pikirkan terhadap dirinya?_

 _Apakah ... apakah Harry akan benar-benar bisa kembali dan—_

Suara derap langkah cepat menggema di antara dinding-dinding dingin, berhasil memaksa Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya dari permukaan Selubung. Dua pasang langkah kaki terdengar semakin lama semakin jelas sampai Harry bisa melihat pemiliknya; melihat Ron serta Hermione yang setengah berlari menaiki undakan batu dengan tongkat sihir disiagakan. Harry tahu sensor yang dipasang Hermione—jika dia kembali dari Selubung—bekerja dengan baik.

"Harry!"

Terkejut, adalah ekspresi pertama yang terlukis jelas di wajah. Harry bahkan tidak membalas saat kedua lengan Hermione melingkar di lehernya, merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat. Dia bergeming, kedua mata melebar.

"Harry—?" Hermione memanggil, mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Y-yeah?"

Ada kekhawatiran yang nampak jelas saat Harry berhadapan dengan sepasang mata di hadapannya. Dia tahu melebihi siapa pun kalau hal yang sama juga dirasakan Ron. Coba diperlihatkannya senyum menenangkan, yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah akan berhasil atau tidak.

"Kau oke, _mate_?"

Tidak, untuk saat ini Harry tidak tahu dirinya baik-baik saja atau sebaliknya. Dia baru kembali dari sebuah dunia yang sungguh berbeda, mencoba mencari keberadaan ayah baptisnya. Misinya gagal. Dia tidak berhasil membawa Sirius kembali dan justru terjebak dalam situasi rumit dengan Jacob Black.

Saat Harry mengatakan kepada Sirius bahwa dia menerima keputusan laki-laki itu, semuanya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ada kekecewaan yang tidak bisa Harry pungkiri setelah mendengar keputusan Sirius. Dia masih berharap kalau laki-laki itu akan kembali bersamanya, ke dunia di mana mereka berasal.

Terlalu mulukkah keinginan itu sampai mustahil untuk terwujud?

Atau Harry terlalu naif untuk berpikir Sirius akan mengabulkan keinginannya terlebih setelah disadarinya bahwa laki-laki itu akan lebih baik berada di sana?

Atau ... atau Harry-lah yang terlalu egois?

"Aku—" Kalimat itu tidak bisa diselesaikan. Sesuatu di pangkal lidah membuatnya segera terdiam. Digelengkannya kepala, antara menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

Pada akhirnya, Harry memilih tidak mengatakan satu kata pun dan hanya melihat ke balik punggung; ke arah permukaan Selubung yang kini beriak tenang.

Mendadak dia merasa sangat lelah. Bukan hanya setelah melawan Victoria dan pasukan vampirnya atau setelah menyembuhkan Jacob. Mendadak dia tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun selain hanya diam dan menatap kosong.

Harry tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia tidak begitu ingat bagaimana Hermione dan Ron membawanya kembali ke Grimmauld Place Nomor Dua Belas dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan perapian.

Dia hanya duduk, membiarkan kedua mata menatap lidah api yang menari-nari melahap rakus batang kayu kering dan membuatnya menjadi hitam arang. Harry membiarkan pikirannya terbang ke segala arah; sebelum menguap tanpa bekas.

Gerakan samar di sisi kiri coba diabaikan. Matanya masih menatap ke depan sampai sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh lembut lutut kirinya. Pemiliknya tidak mengatakan apa pun; membiarkan keterdiaman menguar dan hanya dipecah oleh suara letupan ranting terbakar. Harry membiarkan itu, membiarkan benaknya tenang, membiarkan kepalanya terkulai di sandaran kursi dan bunga tidur mulai membelai alam bawah sadarnya.

Harry ingat satu-satunya mimpi yang mendatanginya adalah sepasang mata cokelat milik seekor serigala.

Manik kecokelatan itu menyiratkan kesedihan serta kerinduan.

... dan Harry juga merasakan hal yang sama.

 _Aku akan kembali._

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu.

Dua hari dihabiskan Jacob dengan berbaring dan tidak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Kedua matanya terbuka saat matahari senja menyusup tanpa rasa malu melewati celah jendela.

Dia mengeluarkan erangan kecil melalui tenggorokannya yang kering. Bukan karena rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Luka-luka itu sudah sepenuhnya sembuh. Jacob justru merasa kalau kini tubuhnya baik-baik saja; tidak seperti baru saja terluka dan disembuhkan dengan cepat.

Lama dia terdiam, bahkan saat kedua matanya sudah terbuka lebar dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terasa familier.

Familier namun di satu sisi juga terasa berbeda.

Matanya teredar sebelum jatuh ke arah kursi di seberang ruangan. Kursi itu kosong; membuat Jacob sadar apa yang berbeda.

Harry tidak ada di sini saat Jacob membuka mata.

Tidak di sisinya, bersama Jacob.

Tubuhnya bisa digerakkan dengan mudah. Jacob tidak merasa kesulitan mendudukkan diri di pinggir tempat tidur atau mencoba berdiri. Tubuhnya tidak melayangkan protes saat berjalan menuruni anak tangga rumah dan menuju dapur.

"Jake?"

Suara itu bisa dikenalinya dengan mudah. Jacob tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu kalau ayahnya sedang duduk di depan televisi, menonton pertandingan baseball dari apa yang didengar Jacob.

"Hei," Jacob akhirnya menyapa begitu suara televisi tidak lagi terdengar. Sudut matanya mengamati Billy Black memutar kursi roda ke arahnya. "Aku hanya ingin minum."

Roda kursi mengeluarkan suara decit saat bergesekan dengan lantai kayu. Tidak lama berselang, Billy sudah berada di samping lemari pendingin.

"Kau ... kau baik-baik saja?"

Respons tidak langsung diberikan. Jacob bergeming selama beberapa detik, menggenggam erat botol air mineral di tangannya, dan menutup pintu lemari pendingin dengan sangat hati-hati; sekadar tidak ingin menghancurkan sesuatu.

"Yeah, tentu. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Dad?"

Ada jeda sesaat. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tidak sekalipun Jacob menoleh saat menjawab pertanyaan Billy. Laki-laki itu mungkin akan tahu kalau dia sedang berbohong. Jacob hanya memberikan anggukan singkat, cukup singkat sampai Billy tidak melihat itu. Diteguknya air dari dalam botol sampai tidak bersisa dan mengelap bibir dengan telapak tangan.

"Harry," Jacob memulai lagi, menelan ludah dengan paksa. Matanya sempat terpejam beberapa detik. "Apa dia sudah pergi?"

Kali ini Jacob mau tidak mau melihat wajah ayahnya. Ekspresi di wajah Billy Black saat ini tidak dapat dibaca oleh Jacob. Walau demikian, dia bisa melihat bagaimana kedua telapak tangan laki-laki itu mencengkeram begitu erat roda kursi.

Billy sempat menghela napas dan berkata, "Yeah, dia sudah pergi."

"Lalu Volturi?"

"Pergi setelah Dokter berbicara dengan mereka."

Jacob tidak ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan Carlisle Cullen dengan para lintah penghisap darah. Semua itu bukan lagi urusannya. Dia dan kawanannya hanya berusaha melindungi Bella dan manusia-manusia tidak bersalah di sekitar mereka. Selebihnya, Jacob akan membiarkan itu menjadi urusan para Cullen dan Sam.

"Kau sungguh baik-baik saja? Terlebih setelah—"

"Dad," Jacob memotong kalimat yang ingin diucapkan Billy, lebih karena tidak ingin mendengar sebuah fakta yang tidak akan bisa dipungkiri. Bibir Billy terkatup rapat, tidak berniat membuatnya lebih dari itu; berakhir menganggukkan kepala sebelum memutar kursi roda dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Kini, setelah Jacob menyadari kalau dirinya hanya sendiri, baru dirasakannya kekosongan yang mulai merayap di dalam hatinya. Sulur-sulur tak kasat mata seolah-olah tumbuh liar dengan begitu cepat dan menjerat dada Jacob; meremas serta menghujamkan duri-durinya di sana.

Jacob meremas botol air mineral, meremukkan dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki, dan membuang benda itu ke dalam tong sampah terdekat.

Dia perlu pergi dari sini. Serigala di dalam dirinya meraung ingin bebas. Dia ingin bisa merasakan semilir angin berembus membelai bulu-bulu; mengenyahkan pikiran Jacob walau untuk sejenak.

Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Dia tidak akan meratapi kepergian Harry. Tidak, Jacob tidak berniat melakukan semua itu. Dia tidak akan meratapi dengan duduk termenung di sudut ruangan. Tidak, Jacob tidak ingin tampak menyedihkan seperti itu. Tidak akan ada gunanya pula kalau hanya akan berdiam diri seolah-olah dunia akan berakhir karena ketidakhadiran Harry di dalam kehidupannya.

... karena Jacob _tahu_ Harry akan kembali.

... karena Harry sudah berjanji padanya. Bukan akibat _imprint_ melainkan karena laki-laki itu juga menginginkan hal yang sama seperti Jacob.

Dan Jacob akan menunggu.

... menunggu sampai Harry kembali padanya, ke sisinya lagi.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _One more chapter to go..._


	23. Chapter 23

Jacob mengamati, membiarkan pandangannya tertuju ke atas; ke arah awan-awan putih bergumpal yang berarak pelan. Helaan napas terdengar begitu jelas, bahkan cukup menyaingi suara kepakan sayap seekor burung yang tengah berusaha menyeruak lebatnya dedaunan.

Sendirian, Jacob berada dalam wujud serigala, mendudukkan diri di atas tanah dengan keempat kaki terlipat; bersembunyi dari beberapa pendaki yang mungkin melintas. Moncongnya dibiarkan terkulai di atas tumpukan dedaunan kering; mengendus keras dan membiarkan partikel-partikel kecil debu terhempas menjauhinya.

Lama dia berada di dalam posisi yang sama. Tidak dihitungnya pula sudah berapa lama dirinya hanya bergeming. Jacob menyukai apa yang dilakukannya sekarang—berada dalam wujud serigala, menyendiri di tengah hutan. Dia baru akan beranjak kalau mendengar suara Sam. Sang Alfa sudah tahu kapan akan membiarkan Jacob sendiri.

Suara gemerisik di kiri membuat naluri hewannya bereaksi. Kepalanya sudah terlebih dahulu terangkat; mengira kalau Seth atau salah satu kawanannya muncul. Jacob hanya mendengus saat menyadari seekor kelinci melompat dari salah satu semak. Sepasang mata merah makhluk itu sempat tertuju padanya sebelum melompat ketakutan dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Dibiarkannya kembali posisinya seperti semula. Dia bergeming cukup lama, membiarkan pikirannya terbang tak tentu arah. Sepasang mata kecokelatannya menatap ke depan, ke arah rimbunnya sesemakan; membiarkan ingatan-ingatan dari apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan terakhir perlahan berputar di depan matanya bagai sebuah tayangan video.

.

.

 **[Juni]**

"... Selamat, Bells," Jacob berujar, menatap wajah Bella.

Tidak sekalipun Jacob luput melihat kegelisahan yang kini nampak dengan jelas, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran gadis di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak terlihat senang."

Terdiam, itulah yang Bella lakukan selama sepersekian detik, sebelum menarik napas dan mengembuskan dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak marah?"

Marah? Untuk apa Jacob memiliki perasaan semacam itu? Jacob tidak merasakan amarah. Justru sebaliknya, dia ikut berbahagia. Tidakkah perasaan tersebut terlihat jelas di wajahnya? Bukankah Jacob tersenyum setelah mendengar kalau Bella akan menikah?

Keningnya berkerut. "Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Karena aku akan menikah dengan Edward?"

... menikah dengan Edward Cullen.

Ya, Jacob tahu itu. Dia hanya perlu melihat ke rangkaian indah nama yang terpatri di atas permukaan kertas mahal di tangannya. Dia tahu dengan siapa Bella akan menikah.

Pada akhirnya, Jacob menggelengkan kepala. Dia mungkin tidak sepenuhnya menyetujui Bella menikah dengan Edward. Tidak akan dilupakannya kalau Cullen adalah salah satu vampir yang tinggal di Forks. Walau demikian, dia tidak mempunyai hak apa pun terhadap Bella sehingga harus merasa marah. Jacob tahu di mana posisinya; di mana seharusnya dia berada. Dia akan membiarkan Sam dan para Tetua mengurus hal semacam ini. Untuk sekarang, Jacob hanya akan ikut berbahagia.

"Itu pilihanmu, Bells," kata Jacob kemudian. "Aku hanya akan ikut senang."

Jacob masih ingat ekspresi apa yang kemudian diperlihatkan Bella padanya. Dia ingat senyum senang yang akhirnya merekah di wajah itu, yang tanpa sadar ikut menghangatkan dada Jacob.

Dia tahu alasan mengapa dirinya tidak akan marah atau berduka atas keputusan Bella yang memilih Edward dulu.

... dan Jacob juga tahu kalau baik dirinya dan Bella tidak akan menyesali keputusan itu.

 **[Juli]**

"... Sam mengatakan kalau kau ingin menemuiku."

Jacob tidak pernah menyangka kalau di awal bulan Juli Sirius Black akan muncul di perbatasan antara Reservasi dan Forks, menemui Sam, dan meminta bertemu dengannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau laki-laki itu masih berada di dunia ini. Dia bahkan tidak berharap pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu terlebih setelah Billy Black menceritakan alasan kebenciannya terhadap sang vampir.

Bukankah Sirius Black seharusnya pergi bersama Harry?

Kalau laki-laki itu kini muncul di hadapannya, bukankah itu berarti Harry kembali seorang diri?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut secara otomatis muncul begitu saja ketika menemukan dirinya berhadapan dengan sang Vampir. Hanya saja pertanyaan itu tidak disuarakannya; tidak pula ditanyakannya kepada vampir itu. Kedua matanya hanya mengamati, diam dan menunggu.

Sejujurnya saja, kemarahan yang ditujukannya kepada Sirius Black mungkin tidak sebesar apa yang dirasakan Billy. Walau demikian Jacob mau tidak mau memiliki kebencian yang sama terhadap sosok yang belum pernah ditemuinya sekalipun. Bagaimanapun juga. Jacob tidak bisa mengabaikan kalau Sirius Black-lah yang membuatnya kehilangan seorang ibu dan membuat ayahnya duduk di atas kursi roda. Akan tetapi, Jacob juga tidak bisa mengabaikan kalau sosok di hadapannya secara tidak langsung mempunyai peran penting. Tanpa keberadaan Sirius Black di dunia ini, Jacob tidak mungkin bertemu Harry.

 _Tidak akan ada alasan Harry datang ke dunia ini._

"Apa kau tahu kalau kedatanganmu tidak diharapkan di sini?"

Ini adalah kali pertama Jacob bertemu dengan ayah baptis Harry. Pertama kali pula dia berhadapan langsung dengan sosok yang dibenci ayahnya. Sirius Black tidak terlihat berbeda dengan para Cullen. Pucat bagai mayat namun di saat bersamaan terkesan berbahaya. Jacob tahu dia seharusnya tidak datang sendirian. Laki-laki di hadapannya menjalani hidup seperti vampir kebanyakan—haus akan darah manusia dan menganggap _shape-shifter_ sebagai musuh. Jacob tidak mempunyai keuntungan sama sekali.

Namun, dia mengabaikan semua itu dan datang ke sini seorang diri. Instingnya mengatakan kalau Sirius Black tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"... Kau sudah tumbuh besar, Jake."

Keterkejutan mungkin bisa dilihat Black di wajahnya. Tidak sedikit pun Jacob menduga mendengar panggilan itu dari sang Vampir. Terdengar sangat tidak familier di telinganya namun di saat bersamaan, Jacob seperti mengenal suara tersebut; seolah-olah sudah terpatri di dasar kenangan yang sempat dia lupakan. Dikepalkannya kedua tangan, mencoba mengendalikan emosi.

Hari itu, Jacob mendengarkan Sirius Black mengucapkan permintaan maaf, berulang kali bagai sebuah rekaman suara yang rusak, berulang kali melihat penyesalan di wajah sang Vampir.

Jacob kemudian tahu kalau bukan hanya dia dan keluarganya yang lebih bersedih karena kehilangan Sarah.

Sirius Black juga merasakan yang sama.

Dan akan merasakannya sepanjang kehidupan yang dijalani sebagai vampir.

.

.

" _Jake?"_

Tubuhnya tersentak karena terkejut. Dirasakannya pula jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Jacob mencoba memfokuskan pandangan. Kepalanya digelengkan beberapa kali; tidak sadar kalau beberapa saat lalu dia tertidur.

" _Jake—?"_

Jacob menggeram, mengenali suara Seth di manapun sang _Shape-shifter_ kini berada.

" _Ada apa?"_ Jacob bertanya, mencoba berdiri. Dia menggeliat perlahan, mencoba mengenyahkan ranting dan daun-daun kering yang menempel di antara bulu-bulunya. Sekali lagi menggeram saat sebuah ranting pohon pinus menolak untuk lepas.

Derap langkah kaki di kejauhan terdengar. _"Kau tidak berniat kembali?"_ Seth berkata di kepalanya. _"Kau tidak lupa hari apa sekarang, bukan?"_

Jacob hanya mendengus, mencoba mengabaikan Seth. Coba dilemaskannya otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan moncong dinaikkan setinggi-tingginya. Dia membaui udara, membiarkan aroma hutan menohok hidungnya yang sensitif.

" _Aku tidak lupa,"_ katanya beberapa saat kemudian. _"Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."_

Entah respons apa yang hendak dikatakan Seth, Jacob tidak sempat mendengarnya. Dia sudah terlebih dulu membiarkan suara pemuda itu terhempas oleh angin saat keempat kakinya mulai berlari membelah hutan.

Jacob berlari, dan terus berlari tanpa sekalipun memedulikan sekeliling. Kedua matanya terfokus ke depan, mencoba menghindari batang-batang pohon besar di hutan. Bisa didengarnya beberapa hewan-hewan yang berukuran lebih kecil segera berlarian untuk bersembunyi. Jacob mengabaikan mereka, mengabaikan sekitar, dan terus berlari.

Selama hampir tiga bulan terakhir, hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya. Beberapa kali, ketika pikirannya tertuju kepada sosok Harry, Jacob akan segera mentrasformasikan tubuhnya. Dia akan melesat ke arah hutan, membiarkan keempat kaki serigala membawa sampai perasaannya menjadi jauh lebih baik. Kadang, Jacob tanpa sadar sampai berlari menuju perbatasan Kanada.

Terkadang pula Jacob akan menghabiskan beberapa hari di sana, membiarkan insting serigalanya menguasai.

Kawanannya mengenal Jacob dengan baik. Seth dan Embry bahkan pernah menawarkan diri untuk ikut dengannya. Namun, Jacob hanya menggelengkan kepala; menolak dengan halus dan mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin sendirian.

Mereka mengerti. Setidaknya Jacob tidak berniat membahayakan diri. Dia hanya perlu diberi sedikit ruang.

 _Pernahkah Jacob berpikir kalau Harry tidak akan pernah kembali?_

Mungkin memang benar jika Jacob adalah _shape-shifter_. Mungkin memang benar pula hidupnya tidaklah senormal manusia biasanya. Walau demikian, Jacob tetaplah manusia yang pernah merasakan keraguan.

Saat hari terlewati dan berganti tanpa disadari, saat satu minggu berubah menjadi satu bulan, dan Harry tidak juga muncul, pemikiran itu pernah menghantui Jacob.

 _Apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Bagaimana kalau Harry lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal di dunianya?_

Jacob tahu Harry adalah orang yang selama ini ditakdirkan bersama Jacob. Mungkin itu terdengar klise. Mungkin Jacob terlalu berpikiran muluk. Akan tetapi, Jacob tidak ingin berhenti berharap. Dia ingin tetap berpikir kalau mungkin saja ada yang harus dilakukan Harry di sana.

Hari kembali berganti, dan Jacob masih tetap mengharapkan hal yang sama.

 _Harry pasti akan kembali._

Mungkin tidak sekarang. Mungkin juga tidak esok.

... tetapi Jacob tidak akan berhenti.

Diembuskannya napas cepat dari moncong hidung. Jacob tidak ingin membiarkan benaknya tertuju kepada pikiran-pikiran semacam itu lagi. Dia sudah cukup berada dalam fase semacam itu beberapa waktu lalu.

Dibiarkannya sekali lagi kaki-kaki serigalanya membawa Jacob menyusuri hutan. Instingnya mengendalikan tubuh; mengenali setiap langkah yang kini dipijaknya. Dirinya sudah semakin dekat dengan Forks; membuat Jacob memelankah sedikit langkah kakinya sekadar untuk mengambil napas.

Angin sejuk berembus di sekeliling. Hidungnya menghirup udara sebanyak paru-parunya bisa menampung. Dia sudah akan kembali berlari—bersiap melepaskan kuku-kuku jari yang terbenam di tanah—ketika aroma yang begitu familier tercium olehnya.

Semuanya seperti _dėja vü_ bagi Jacob.

Dia yang berada di tengah hutan—dalam wujud serigala—mencium aroma manis bagai madu di udara; mengggoda Jacob untuk mendekat.

... memerangkap dirinya dalam jerat.

Di manapun, dan kapanpun, Jacob akan mengenali aroma ini. Bahkan saat aroma yang sama tidak lagi membekas di dalam kamarnya, di truk tua Jacob, tubuhnya akan mengenali aroma itu.

Kakinya kini melangkah sebelum mendapat perintah apa pun. Lebih lebar serta lebih cepat. Jacob tidak lagi memedulikan sekitar; tidak pula acara yang harus dihadirinya nanti. Pikiran dan tubuhnya hanya tertuju pada satu hal.

 _Harry. Harry._

Nama itu tanpa sadar dirapalkannya di dalam kepala. Jantungnya berdetak semakin lama semakin cepat setiap kali menyadari seberapa dekat dirinya sekarang.

Dikenalinya ke mana langkah kaki membawa tubuhnya pergi, semakin membuatnya yakin kalau apa yang diharapkannya kembali memang benar. Jacob bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas saat mencapai tempat tujuannya; tempat di mana aroma manis bercampur aroma rumput berembun itu berasal.

Di sana, di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Harry berdiri. Napas terlihat tersengal.

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Saat pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hijau _emerald_ itu, Jacob tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya bergeming, begitu juga dengan Harry.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Tidak satu detik pun pandangannya dilepaskan. Jacob terlalu takut kalau saja dia mengalihkan perhatian, laki-laki itu akan menghilang bahkan sebelum jari jemarinya berhasil menggapai sosok itu.

Perlahan, tanpa melepaskan pandangan, Jacob berjalan mendekat. Tubuhnya bertransformasi—tidak peduli jika saat ini dirinya telanjang tanpa sehelai pakaian.

... dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah merengkuh tubuh itu dalam pelukan, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher, dan menghirup aroma tubuh Harry untuk dipatri di dalam kepalanya.

 _Rumah_. Ini adalah tempat seharusnya Jacob berada.

Tempat di mana Jacob akan kembali sejauh apa pun dirinya pergi.

"Hei, Jake."

Jacob tidak membalas, tidak juga mengatakan apa pun. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepala tanpa melepaskan tubuh itu. Sempat dirasakan Harry menepuk lembut punggungnya, mengisyaratkan Jacob untuk melepaskan diri.

Walau tidak ingin, Jacob menuruti.

Wajahnya terpantul jelas di kedua bola mata Harry; seolah-olah hanya dirinyalah yang dilihat laki-laki itu sekarang. Jacob mengeratkan kedua lengan di pinggang laki-laki di hadapannya, merapatkan tubuh mereka sehingga tidak ada jarak yang tersisa. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan mencoba mengangkat tubuh Harry.

Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. Sungguh sangat dekat sampai embusan napas Harry berhasil menerpa wajahnya. Untuk saat ini, Jacob tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh itu. Dia ingin tetap berada di posisi ini.

"Kau kembali," katanya dengan berbisik, tahu kalau Harry bisa mendengarnya.

Sudut bibir Harry tersungging sebelum berkata, "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu? Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu lama, Jake."

Ya, Jacob tahu Harry memang sudah berjanji. Sama seperti janji Jacob untuk menunggu laki-laki di hadapannya. Jacob tidak akan mempermasalahkan waktu yang diperlukan Harry untuk kembali padanya.

"Kau ... kau tidak akan pergi lagi, bukan?"

Dirasakannya Jacob baru saja menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang salah ketika melihat emosi asing yang tersirat di kedua manik _emerald_ di hadapannya. Dengan hati-hati, Jacob melepaskan pelukan, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di wajah Harry.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry menjawab dengan anggukan singkat dan kedua mata terpejam. Senyum di wajah laki-laki itu terlihat sedikit dipaksakan; membuat Jacob tidak mengatakan apa pun saat Harry memintanya untuk duduk setelah menyihir sebuah celana untuknya.

Jacob mendengarkan dalam diam. Mendengarkan Harry mencoba kembali ke dunia Jacob atau apa yang terjadi di sana. Jacob merasa bersalah saat menyadari kalau kini Harry meninggalkan semuanya untuk menepati janji terhadap dirinya.

"Bagaimana ... bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Jacob. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar dikepalkan. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Mereka mengerti," Harry menjawab. Senyum di wajah itu seperti berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Termasuk mengenai dirimu. Mengenai _kita_. Mereka mengerti kalau aku harus kembali ke sini."

"Tapi kau tidak akan bisa bertemu mereka lagi, bukan?"

"Aku tahu." Nada suara Harry terlampau pelan. "Mungkin aku harus membiasakan diri dengan itu mulai sekarang."

"Harry—"

Laki-laki di sampingnya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini sepanjang waktu, Jake," ujarnya sembari menatap Jacob. "Aku tidak menyesali keputusan ini. ada banyak waktu bagiku memikirkan semuanya. Aku bahkan bisa saja tidak berusaha agar mantranya bekerja sehingga tidak perlu kembali ke tempat ini."

Harry terdiam sejenak, menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Tapi lihatlah! Aku kembali ke tempat ini karena di sinilah aku seharusnya berada. Bukan sekadar karena di dunia ini jauh berbeda dari dunia sihir. Namun aku berada di sini untukmu, kau tahu. Karena _kau_ ada di sini.

"Dan semakin kupikirkan, hidup di sini tidaklah seburuk yang kukira. Setidaknya di sini aku bisa memulai lagi sebuah kehidupan yang baru. Ini suatu permulaan bagiku dan paling tidak Hermione serta Ron mempunyai pikiran yang sama."

Awalnya, Jacob tidak bisa memercayai kalau Harry baik-baik saja. Kalau Harry tidak merasa telah meninggalkan banyak hal untuk bersama dengannya. Jacob merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam dirinya menyadari bahwa Harry mengorbankan banyak hal. Namun, berulang kali pula laki-laki itu meyakinkan Jacob untuk tidak perlu memikirkan apa pun.

... bahwa inilah jalan yang diambil Harry.

Harry ada di sini, itulah yang seharuskan Jacob pikirkan sekarang.

Jari jemari tangan kanannya digerakkan, menggapai telapak tangan Harry. Laki-laki itu tidak terlihat keberatan atau mencoba melepaskan diri sehingga Jacob memberanikan dirinya untuk mengaitkan jari jemari mereka.

Didongakkannya kepala. Sekali lagi mengamati wajah Harry.

"Terima kasih," katanya, "karena kau sudah kembali untukku."

Harry mengeratkan jari jemari mereka yang terkait, mendekatkan wajah, dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya. Selama beberapa detik, bibir mereka saling menempel; tidak berniat untuk mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang di luar kontrol Jacob.

Dia tidak keberatan. Tidak pula melayangkan protes saat Harry menjauhkan diri. Setidaknya mereka masih mempunyai banyak.

"Terima kasih juga karena kau sudah menungguku untuk kembali," Harry berkata, membiarkan senyum di wajahnya terkembang.

Ya, mereka memang masih mempunyai banyak waktu.

 **THE END**

 _Saya sungguh tidak tega jika harus menyisipkan lemon di chapter ini. Bagi saya itu seperti memaksa. Jadi setelah sekian lama berdebat, saya membiarkan endingnya berakhir manis saja. Btw, membuat endingnya susah juga. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada yang kecewa ya /sembunyi/_

 _No worries, saya berencana membuat kumpulan oneshot. Jadi kalau ada reader yang mempunyai ide—mau itu lemon atau fluff dan asalkan bukan m-preg—bagi yang beruntung, akan saya buatkan. Silahkan tulis saja prompt-nya di kotak review. /yay/_

 _At least, fanfiksi ini selesai. Beribu terima kasih kepada reviewer/sider di luar sana yang setia menunggu saya update dan tidak bisa disebutkan satu per satu. Beribu maaf juga jika masih ada banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, orz /cipokatuatu/ Walau selesai, kritik dan saran masih saya tunggu dengan senang hati._

 _Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan~!_

 _Salam, Nesh.  
_ _ **13/11/2016**_


End file.
